Frosty Secrets
by Rukia141
Summary: Byakuya and Hisana show their disdain towards each other after being forced into a marriage neither of them want; however, Byakuya discovers something behind that frosty mask of hers. Please read! :D
1. The Heir

_**Sooooo, I wanted to write a story using this favorite couple of mine, so here goes! I hope you enjoy! By the way, I'm not going to use things like Taicho and stuff, cuz my Japanese sucks, kay? These are going to be really short chapters!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Heir<strong>_

Byakuya Kuchiki clasped his kenseikan in its place, slipped on his haori, and finally wrapped the silver white scarf around his neck, the family heirloom that has been passed down from generation to generation. The sky was a mixture of pink, orange, and blue, signaling to the young nobleman that it was still too early for him to be up, but he paid no heed. He wished to go for a walk before making his way towards the barracks of his division. He had promised Lieutenant Abarai he would be present during the squad's morning practice in order to observe the development of their training.

However, Byakuya was in a foul mood that morning.

"Lord Kuchiki," A young maid called out in surprise as he exited his bedroom. "If you wish, I can inform the kitchens to prepare your breakfast-"

"Not today." He curtly cut her off as he made his way down the hall. The only thing he wanted right now was to slip away from the Kuchiki estate unnoticed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to escape from the family advisors forever. As he walked down the small path that led toward the outer gates, he noticed the many pink petals flutter lazily in the wind, and he let himself sigh in frustration. He continued to walk down the sea of pink, feeling relief as he saw the gates; he needed to get away, even for a while.

"I see you remain as stubborn as ever." A cool, calm voice came from behind him. Byakuya froze, for he knew that voice too well. It's been years, but still Byakuya hasn't grown used to the fact that Ginrei Kuchiki always found a way to catch him off guard. You don't coincidentally run into the former Sixth Division captain by mere chance, he makes himself known.

"Grandfather…" Byakuya bowed his head in a respectful manner. Ginrei walked out from behind a cherry tree and fixed Byakuya with a look of bitter disappointment. Byakuya's body tensed, he was no fool, he knew why his grandfather was there. It was situations like the one he's facing now that drove him out of Kuchiki estate all day. He didn't think his grandfather would get involved; Ginrei did make it clear that Byakuya could make his own decisions now that he was the head of the Kuchiki clan.

"It has come to my attention, Byakuya, that you are already well into the marriageable age, however, you have yet to take a wife. The family is quite distressed." Ginrei told him, folding his arms. _This_ was exactly the thing Byakuya wanted to avoid; so the family decided to run to his grandfather, pitiful.

Byakuya averted his gaze and settled it on a small mound of pink petals. "I have no intentions of marrying due to the fact-" Ginrei raised a hand to silence him. Byakuya's jaw clenched as his grandfather took a few steps closer.

"None of that concerns me, what does is the welfare of the family. You know well the difficult times we are in, Byakuya, and an heir is of great importance to the Kuchiki family. If you were to fall in battle, the family would be in shambles; I'm an old man, I won't be able to keep everything together for long. I also can no longer vouch for you, and so it has come to a decision that I will pick out your betrothed." He explained.

Byakuya's head snapped up in surprise at his grandfather's words. He knew his grandfather would lecture him on the importance of a marriage, but he never expected Ginrei to go as far as pick a wife for him.

"If you are worrying over the time I was outnumbered in District Seventy-Eight, I assure you, Grandfather, that it was a mistake on my part for not keeping proper guard. I understand the family's insecurities, but they should not get overexcited." He said, but Ginrei was already shaking his head.

"No, Byakuya, I'm afraid you've stalled the inevitable for far too long. You will be arranged to marry a suitable woman of another noble family, and bring both our families together by the act of marriage and providing an heir." He replied coolly. By the terseness of his grandfather's voice, Byakuya knew he was fighting a lost battle. Feeling both frustrated and angry, Byakuya addressed his grandfather with icy indifference.

"I suppose you would like me to stand aside as you take full control of my life?" He asked.

Ginrei remained unfazed by the tense atmosphere. "I understand your anger, Byakuya, but there's no turning back now. You will accompany me to the noble house of your betrothed to make the engagement final."

"She's already been chosen?" Byakuya asked in disbelief.

His grandfather gave a curt nod. "Indeed she has."

"Her name?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Hisana Miyoshi." Ginrei answered.

"Hisana." The name sounded bitter against his tongue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I made up a last name for her, so yeah, lol! Tell me what you think, yeah?<strong>_


	2. The Engagement

_**It is here! Chapter numero dos!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Engagement<strong>_

"Captain Kuchiki." Someone called. Byakuya snapped out of his befuddled thoughts and looked sideways at his lieutenant. They were standing side by side on the training grounds that belonged to the Sixth Division. Byakuya had immediately lost focus on what he was supposed to be paying attention to; his mind kept drifting back towards the conversation he had with his grandfather. He felt frustrated, angry, cheated, and somewhat betrayed. He was being forced into a marriage; he absolutely had no time for something as pointless as that. What a waste of precious time…

"If you want, sir, we can pick this up another day." His lieutenant suggested, noting his captain's lack of concentration. Byakuya, however, shook his head firmly. He knew better than to let his personal problems interfere with his duties. He pushed the issue of the arranged married out of his mind. He tried to distract himself by scanning the trampled practice field. Byakuya then noticed that a certain loud-mouthed officer was missing, making him frown.

"Where's Kurosaki?" He asked a little stiffly.

Renji let out a sigh of annoyance. "Last time I saw him, the lazy ass was snoozing under a tree. I'm telling you, sir, he has no sense of responsibility-_oof_!" Renji went flying forward and landed in a heap. Byakuya noticed the foot that kicked Renji from behind and saw his third seated officer glaring down at his superior.

"Hey, next time you have the need to talk about me, make sure you have the guts to say it around me instead of behind my back, you backstabbing bastard!" Ichigo Kurosaki shouted, making a few from the squad turn their heads. Byakuya looked away pointedly.

"Well next time be here in time for practice and training; don't go running off just because you feel like it!" Renji yelled, getting up quickly. The fire of rivalry blazed brightly behind their eyes as they drew out their Zanpaktous.

"Why don't we go settle this on the field, huh?" Ichigo grinned mockingly.

"I'll be sure to put you in your place, come on then!" Renji cried.

"Oi, Byakuya, tell the kids to scatter, this could get ugly." Ichigo smirked as he and Renji shunpoed onto the field, where Byakuya immediately heard the clash of Zanpaktous. Ichigo Kurosaki was the only one who had the nerve and audacity to call him by his given name. Byakuya later gave up on trying to get the man to change his ways, but it has been concluded; Ichigo was disrespectful rouge, and a strong one at that. However, if Renji ever began to call out to him without titles, Byakuya would be forced to put his foot down.

* * *

><p>"This way, my Lords." A servant led them through the large Miyoshi Manor. It wasn't as big as the Kuchiki household, but it still gave off a strong aurora of nobility. Byakuya walked silently behind his grandfather. He took in the many portraits of past noblemen. It was a fine household, with fine family heirlooms. They reached the end of a large hallway and the servant gave a bow before opening the double doors.<p>

"It seems highly unfair for Hisana, Father! If you ever pull something like that on me, I promise you I will leave the house and you'll never find me!" A young girl yelled to a man who seem somewhat troubled. It was rather embarrassing to come across a scene such that. The raven haired girl with large violet colored eyes whirled around as they entered. She fixed Byakuya a withering glare before bustling out of the room, making sure to roughly shove against Byakuya.

"Well!" The servant cried in a scandalized voice. The man in the center of the room heaved a tired sigh as he beckoned the men forward. The nobleman had graying black hair, and aging brown eyes. He looked pale, way too pale, and it didn't take Byakuya long to know that the man was severely ill.

"Please accept my humble apologies, my daughter Rukia isn't at all pleased with the current arrangements." He softly told them as both Byakuya and Ginrei knelt down before him.

"No trouble at all, my good friend, no trouble at all." Ginrei reassured him. Throughout the entire conversation, Byakuya remained still with stony silence. He nodded at the appropriate times, and only answered when a question was directed at him, apart from that, Byakuya remained distant. After tea was served, and the sun was setting behind the large trees, Lord Miyoshi clapped his hands together, and two servants scurried to his side.

"Please, call forth my daughter. It's time she met her intended betrothed." He ordered them softly. Byakuya was not looking forward to meeting his future wife. All he wanted to do was get up and leave, to go back and not worry about nonsense such as marriage. After several long minutes, both servants came back escorting a young woman in a vivid, purple kimono. Her eyes were the same color of her sister's, and he didn't fail to notice how strikingly they resembled each other, from the blackness of their hair, to the paleness of their skin. She was indeed beautiful, but beauty alone was nothing, and Byakuya wasn't at all affected by her.

He caught her eye and she narrowed her eyes, giving him a frosty glare. She wasn't too happy about the engagement either; that made two. Byakuya was gladly going to return the icy stare, until he felt his grandfather's gaze on him. Ultimately, he closed his eyes, blocking her out completely.

"Hisana, this is Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki clan." Her father explained.

"So I've heard. It would be an atrocious lie to say that I'm pleased to meet you." Her voice was cool and clipped. Byakuya opened his eyes and stared at her with a cold gaze.

The tense air of great dislike didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like I said, short chapters! Please review!<strong>_


	3. The Wildfire

_***Pokes her head from behind a corner* Is it okay to come out? Sorry! I've been so caught up with my other story, Interview: Bleach Pairings that I haven't had time to update this one! It's been almost a month! Wow, I need to step up some more. I apologize! I'll try to update more often! If any of you are annoyed, you can shun me! :D**_

_**Shuuuuuuuuuunah! xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wildfire<strong>_

Gossip was, in every definition, wildfire.

Gossip spread, its flames engulfing every person that came across its path, licking households, and filled the atmosphere with blazing heat that made it hard for Byakuya to breathe. Those who were out of range were quickly met by its suffocating, black smoke; spreading, and spreading, and spreading, and spreading…

"Byakuya! Is it true that you're getting married?" Ichigo cried, barging into his division office.

And spreading…

"It's none on your concern, Kurosaki." Byakuya told him, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Get the hell out, aren't you supposed to be doing walkthroughs? Checking on the squad?" Renji berated Ichigo from his own desk. Ichigo scratched his head lazily.

"Meh, I turned them loose, they're all outside training." He told them. Byakuya could feel an argument about to brew between he and Renji. He immediately quickened his pace, hoping to finish and leave his office before Ichigo got things out of hand.

"If you want to take the squad out for training, you ask one of us for permission, you idiot!" Renji shouted at him, his paperwork forgotten. Byakuya noticed that he wouldn't be able to finish without some signatures from his lieutenant…

"Shut up, I didn't ask because you two were busy!" Ichigo shot back. Renji stood up angrily; now Byakuya was definitely not going to finish…

"You already interrupted the captain with your stupid question!" Renji yelled.

"Oh yeah," Ichigo snapped his fingers as he turned away from Renji. "Are you getting married or not?"

Byakuya inwardly sighed. "I'm engaged." He answered, maybe if he gave Ichigo a straight enough answer, he would leave.

"So who is it?" Ichigo asked, leaning against his desk and accidentally causing a small pile of papers to scatter like leaves all over the floor; papers Byakuya would _not_ be picking up and had better be neatly back on his desk before Ichigo left.

"It's a personal family matter, Kurosaki. I advise you to go take care of your duties." Byakuya replied, signing a few papers and setting it aside, about to make a new stack to replace the one Ichigo carelessly destroyed. He vaguely noticed how much of a routine it all turned out to be; he now had high patience for everything, thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki; if you didn't count the dreaded marriage.

Said patience was tested when Ichigo ignored direct orders.

"Did you meet her yet? You know, I don't see you as the marrying type." He said.

"Hey! Didn't you hear our captain? Get lost!" Renji yelled, stepping from behind his desk and walking towards him. He began to shove Ichigo out of the office, but of course Ichigo wasn't going to let him.

"Don't push me, damn it!" The two of them pushed against each other, shouting and cursing. Byakuya calmly continued with his work.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked quietly down the halls of his manor. He had just arrived, and was looking forward to a bath after a long frustrating day of Renji and Ichigo demolishing his office. As he neared his quarters, there was a loud commotion and Byakuya caught a flash of violet dart past him. He stopped as he watched the Kuchiki guards disappear around the corner. A few seconds later, the pounding of footsteps could be heard as the reappeared again; only this time, Yachiru was laughing happily, successfully outrunning his guards.<p>

Not feeling in the mood to go after her himself, Byakuya made his way towards his room again. He suddenly felt the fiery gossip singe his haori.

"Byakki! Byakki is getting married!" Yachiru sang cheerfully as she skipped past him. "Is she a pretty lady? Tell me she's a pretty lady, Byakki! I don't want her to be like you!" She cried. Yachiru placed her hands on her face and pulled down, making her face look like a grimace. "You see? This is you!"

A few minutes later, Byakuya personally delivered Yachiru to Kenpachi.

When Byakuya returned, he was too exhausted to eat dinner. As he made his way toward his room, again, a young maid intercepted him.

"My Lord, your grandfather is waiting for you in your office." She told him, bowing her head slightly.

"Very well." He sighed, dismissing her. Byakuya made his way to his office. He entered his office and saw his grandfather standing silently. He turned to his grandson who closed the door behind him.

"You wished to see me?" Byakuya asked somewhat tiredly.

"I came to discuss with you the wedding arrangements. The Shinto Shrine has already been chosen, and the ceremony will take place this fall." He studied Byakuya's slightly worn out face. "Stressful day?"

Byakuya looked up at Ginrei. "The news of my engagement has apparently spread though out the whole Soul Society."

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid we don't know who it was that exposed that information to the public. It matters not, the ceremony is going to be private, family only." Ginrei told him. Byakuya took a seat at his desk.

"If that was meant to console me, your words have just gone wasted." He told his grandfather stiffly. His grey eyes glittered coldly, but Ginrei didn't seem bothered. His grandfather took a seat across from him.

"Byakuya, I want to discuss another matter with you, concerning Hisana." He said, clasping his hands together.

"I don't wish to talk about her." Byakuya said rather bitterly.

"She's your future wife. I want you to attempt to have a civil relationship with her. With your union, two prestigious noble families will come together. Hisana's father is dying, and soon the family will be left under your care. If the head of the family is in constant dispute with his wife, the house will be divided, and problems will ensue. After all, even after the marriage, the Miyoshis will remain loyal to Hisana." He explained. Byakuya sat back and folded his arms.

He couldn't argue with his grandfather about this. He was right, two families will come together and if Byakuya and Hisana didn't settle their differences, trouble will await all of them. However, he doubted their relationship will be at all civil…

* * *

><p>Hisana heard harsh coughing coming from her parents' sleeping quarters while on her way to her own. She stopped and listened as the coughing continued, followed by her mother murmuring something in worry. Hisana placed a hand on the door, debating on whether or not she should ask to enter.<p>

"Hisana?"

She turned a saw Rukia looking downcast. The coughing grew harsher, and the sisters flinched. "He's getting worse, isn't he?" Rukia asked quietly, approaching her older sister. Hisana's eyes flickered to the door.

"I'm afraid so. It won't be long before Father…" She trailed off.

"I didn't mean to yell at him, that day when the Kuchikis came over. I was just so mad." Rukia said in frustration.

Hisana gave a weak smile as she placed a hand on her little sister's head. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I have to go through this accursed marriage. There's no male heir, and the family will go into chaos when Father passes away."

Rukia looked exasperated. "But to give everything to the Kuchikis?"

"We don't have a choice," Hisana gave a desolate sigh. "If I have to live a miserable life beside a cold man in order to save my family, then that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Rukia looked at her sister despairingly. "But Hisana, you can't…"

"Rukia-" Hisana was interrupted when the door opened. They turned and saw their mother, her eyes wary and tired, but full of surprise all the same.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Mother, is Father well?" Hisana asked. Lady Miyoshi's shoulders sagged.

"No, no he's not…"

"Who is it, my dear…" Came their father's frail voice from inside the room.

"Hisana and Rukia." She told him, going inside and beckoning to her daughters. They both entered the room and spotted their father resting on the his bed. He coughed roughly into a white cloth, pain crossing his aged face. He tried to tuck the cloth away, but his daughters didn't fail to see the blood that tainted it. Rukia's eyes welled up with tears. He reached out to Hisana and she immediately went to his side, taking hold of his hand.

"Hisana, my flower," He whispered, looking grave and tired. "I'm sorry…"

Hisana clenched his hand reassuringly. "No, Father, you're doing it for the welfare of our family, so…"

"Hisana…" Her mother gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll try my best to live with the burden of being a Kuchiki." She told him.

That didn't mean she was going to make things easy for the young nobleman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! If you're somewhat confused about what the hell Yachiru was doing in Byakuya's place it's because she sneaks into his house all of the time! ^^ She has different tunnels that lead onto his property and in his house in order to use a secret room for the Shinigami Women's Association to host meetings. If you've seen the Bleach episode where they all go to the beach, it tells how the women even built a pool in the middle of his yard! He destroyed it with Senbonzakura because Byakuya's a sexy beast! :D Review! Down below, yeah, the button with the little yellow bubble! xD <strong>_


	4. The Visitation

_**Heller? Heller! How is you! :D Are my bad grammar really annoying? Is I making some sense? :P Sorry, I just took two major tests in one day, and I just needed to be stupid for a bit in order to get all the Biology and History out of my head! xD Thanks for being patient! What with class and my other story, things are a little hectic! I was also in Germany for a the holidays, and that sort of stopped me for updating! Sorry! I'm such a bad author for not updating on time! Here is chapter four!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Visitation<strong>_

"You can't travel. Please, dear, your health…" Hisana heard her mother whisper. Her father responded with a fit of coughs, further proving her mother's point. She had found her parents at the Miyoshi estate entrance, obviously arguing slightly on her father's condition. However, no matter how much Hisana's mother protested, her father would not relent. Her father reached out and patted his wife's frail, pale hand.

They were so old…

"Must you go to the Kuchiki Estate, my dear?" Her mother asked, trying to reason with him. "Can't we send someone else in your stead?"

"It has to be done, love, I must discuss with Ginrei about the ceremony arrangements." He explained, and erupted into another coughing fit, each cough sounding worse than the one before. Hisana clenched her hands tightly. The marriage ceremony, all of this was causing many problems for her family; her father was being forced out of bed all of the time, everything having to do with the engagement.

"Please…" Her mother trailed off. Not being able to take it, Hisana approached her parents.

"Father, if I may ask for a favor." Hisana called out. Her parents turned to their daughter, not at all surprised at seeing her up so early. Hisana always took a walk in the gardens a little before dawn every morning. The crisp air and quiet atmosphere was soothing for her in troubling times.

"What do you need, my flower?" Her father asked, reaching out to Hisana. She took his hand and noticed how cold it was; Hisana cast a fleeting look at her mother, a mutual understanding passed between them.

"Father, I was told by Rukia that you're going to the Kuchiki Estate." Hisana lied. "I was wondering if I could accompany you?" She asked. Her father was taken slightly aback at her request.

"Whatever for, my child?" He asked.

"Seeing that I agreed to the marriage." And sealed her fate. "I was wondering if I could go and make my acquaintance with those who I will be living with once I become Lord Kuchiki's wife." She told him, loathing the term "wife" more and more. Her father's eyes brightened considerably, and Hisana knew she had to endure in order for her father to rest easy. Hisana caught her mother giving her a thankful look.

"That's an excellent idea, my child, do you need a few minutes to prepare?" He asked her; Hisana responded by shaking her head.

"No, Father, there's no need. I'll go like this." Hisana said, gazing down at her simple kimono. Her father nodded as he turned back to his wife.

"My dear, we will be back shortly, worry not." He tried to reassure her again. Her mother's face looked less worn, now that she knew that Hisana was going as well. She smiled at him weakly.

"Yes, love, I'll try not to." She replied, her begging eyes flickering towards Hisana. She knew well that her mother was leaving her father in her care. Hisana gave a wordless nod before looping her arm around her father's.

"Keep the gates open for us, Mother." Hisana beamed, letting her father escort her through the gates. Her mother waved at them, a sad smile hovering over her lips.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Lieutenant Abarai, sir?" A squad member asked. Byakuya glanced sideways at his lieutenant as he turned to face the young Shinigami. Byakuya's squad was sparring on the training grounds, their usual routine before ending for the day. During the few minutes of respite they were given, one of the squad members had approached Renji, knowing that most of them were too nervous to address Byakuya directly.<p>

"What do you need?" Renji asked the young Shinigami. Byakuya didn't miss the young Shinigami's small group of companions sitting not far off, glancing towards their direction.

"Well, I was wondering about something. Some of us are curious about Ichigo Kurosaki." He told Renji.

"What about Kurosaki?" Renji asked, warily. Byakuya wasn't going to stop Renji from saying anything about Ichigo's personal life, so if said troublemaker burst into his office, he wasn't going to stop Ichigo from challenging Renji; he just hoped they wouldn't break out into a fight in the middle of his office, not that hoping has ever helped before.

"Well, what's his story? He started off in the division way after most of us here, and he's already third seat, not that it's bad or anything. He's just a peculiar one, he hardly comes to training, and we hardly see him around; what does he do? Why is he so strong?" The young Shinigami asked. Renji gave his captain a look, but Byakuya simply looked away; Renji was on his own.

"I don't think it's any of your business. He's just talented, that's all you need to know." Renji said. The young Shinigami looked flustered, clearly he wasn't satisfied with the answer that was given to him.

"Yes, but he was born here, right? Is he from the Rukon District?" He asked. Renji scratched his head, his face a mask of uncertainty. Finally, Byakuya's lieutenant gave a sigh of resignation.

"He was born in the world of the living, before coming here when he died. I'm only going to tell you this. Ichigo doesn't remember much from his past life, but what he does remember, is the Hollow that killed him and his family. Apparently he attracted a Hollow because of his connection to spirits, as well as his spirit energy." Renji told him, a look of regret crossing his features; that'll teach Renji not to go out and talk about the private matters of others. "In the end, the Hollow decided to just kill him, along with his little sisters. That's why he doesn't show up most of the time, because he goes to the Rukon District in search of his siblings; he still doesn't know what happened to his father." Renji explained. The young Shinigami's eyes widened slightly at the revelation.

"Oh, I guess that explains a lot…" He trailed off. Renji suddenly grabbed the young Shinigami by the front of his robes.

"Not a word about this to anyone, you hear?" Renji said, rather fiercely. The Shinigami nodded vigorously, eyes full of fear at the sudden fury released from the lieutenant. Byakuya sensed the young Shinigami eye him curiously. Byakuya gripped Senbonzakura tightly.

"I congratulate you on your engagement, Captain Kuchiki, sir." He said, before sprinting off. A long silence settled itself between Byakuya and Renji; after several long seconds, Renji spoke up.

"It was Ichigo…"

"I figured as much." Byakuya replied.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Hisana, what a pleasant surprise." Ginrei said as he approached Lord Miyoshi and his daughter when they arrived.. Hisana gave a small bow.<p>

"Good evening, I hope it isn't much trouble that I accompanied my father on his visit to your estate." She said, looking up at the old Kuchiki Lord. Ginrei shook his head.

"It's no trouble, I assume you're here to discuss the arrangements for the ceremony?" Ginrei asked. Hisana stiffed slightly at his words. Of course not…

"Actually, I was hoping to walk around and get a good feel of what will become my new home." She replied, with forced enthusiasm. Her father's face lit up with a small tinge of pride.

"Hisana wishes to become acquainted with the estate and those who live within its walls. A good way for the future Lady of the estate to start off, don't you think?" He asked. Ginrei studied Hisana for brief seconds before nodding.

"Indeed it is, I'll call forth a maid to accompany you. If you would follow me." Ginrei said, guiding them down the path, towards the large Kuchiki Manor. Hisana didn't expect for the manor and its grounds to be so extravagantly large, the Miyoshi Estate was probably one-third the size of what she was seeing; she isn't even going to fully cover one portion of the estate.

One thing that Hisana noticed were the gardens; they weren't like the ones back home. There was something missing, she couldn't quite grasp the strange sensation enveloping her at that moment. Everything that she encountered while following Ginrei and her father, seemed so…_lifeless_. The atmosphere was cold, strict, and dead. Even the maids and workers wouldn't meet her in the eyes, strongly contrasting to the many housekeepers she befriended back at the Miyoshi Manor.

Hisana shivered slightly.

She suddenly bumped into her father, making him stumble slightly forward. Hisana shot her hands out and steadied him. "Father, I'm terribly sorry!"

He chuckled. "No worries, my flower, I can tell you're engrossed with what you're seeing." He told her. Hisana smiled softly.

"Indeed I am, Father." She replied; completely engrossed at the horror of it. Ginrei called forth a maid when they reached one of the back doors of the manor. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun, her attire the same as that of the other maids of the manor. She seemed quiet, collected, and cool, however, her eyes told Hisana otherwise. Her green eyes flashed with curiosity, then they shimmered down to a wary glint with a dash of seriousness. She was a young girl, no younger than Rukia, and therefore Hisana felt a strange attachment to the girl.

"Hisana, this is Tamiko, and she will be your escort. Tamiko, this is Hisana Miyoshi, Lord Kuchiki's betrothed." Ginrei said, introducing them to each other. Tamiko gave a small bow, averting her eyes, and staring at the ground.

"I'm at your service, my Lady." She said. Hisana stared at the young girl before going forward and bending down slightly in order to be at Tamiko's eye level.

"Please, call me Hisana, just Hisana." She told her, beaming. Tamiko looked slightly taken aback by what she had heard. Blushing slightly due to embarrassment, Tamiko still didn't meet her gaze.

"Um…Lady Miyoshi is too kind…" She whispered. Hisana blinked and then gave a small laugh. Hisana placed a hand on the young girl's head.

"Nonsense, if I'm allowed to call you by your given name, then it's only fair for you to call me by my given name." Hisana said. Tamiko was about to open her mouth to protest but Hisana held her hand up, silencing the girl. "There's no point in arguing, okay?"

Tamiko looked up at Ginrei, but he merely gave a slight nod. She turned back to Hisana and gave her a ghost of a smile. "Yes, Lady Hisana."

"Well…" Hisana sighed. She then smiled. "That's good enough, I guess. Shall we get going?"

Tamiko nodded. "Hai, this way." She said, leading Hisana away. Before disappearing around a corner, Hisana waved at her father.

"I'll return in a while, Father." She called to him, forcing a smile. Her father returned the smile as he raised his hand.

"Yes, my flower, we'll wait for you in order to have tea." He told her. Hisana left with Tamiko and her father watched as she disappeared out of sight. He gave a sigh of contentment. "She's trying, my daughter."

Ginrei nodded with approval, "It seems she is, my grandson himself will try to be civil with her." He said, leading Lord Miyoshi away. The two old men didn't say anything as they made their way to the room in which they will be discussing the arrangements. Lord Miyoshi finally broke the silence with a sigh.

"My daughter is going to be a handful…"

"You're not the only one worrying about this, old friend." Ginrei said.

* * *

><p>"I must say, the Koi were fascinating." Hisana said. "They're probably the only true beautiful things here."<p>

What Hisana really wanted to do, was get acquainted with all the workers of the manor and estate, but it seemed like they were firm on accomplishing their duties. Hisana would have to find a way to break through to them, somehow, since they were going to be the only company she would have in the forsaken estate. Hisana sighed inwardly as she followed Tamiko, who was pointing at different structures. They crossed over a bridge that was located over another large pond of golden Koi.

"These Koi are Lord Kuchiki's prized creatures." Tamiko explained. Hisana was mildly intrigued at the small piece of information.

"Are they? I didn't think Byakuya Kuchiki was the kind of man who cared about _anything_." She replied in a hardened tone, catching Tamiko's attention. She gave Hisana a sideways glance.

"If I may be so bold to ask, Lady Hisana, it seems to me that you do not get along with Lord Kuchiki?" She asked. Hisana gave a tired sigh and smiled softly at her companion. She placed an arm around Tamiko's shoulder, and felt her stiffen, but Hisana paid no heed.

"Our marriage is an arranged one, and I will admit, our first meeting didn't go all that well." Hisana told her. Tamiko looked up at her, then she looked away.

"I assumed that was the reason why Lord Kuchiki never wanted to take a wife, and always found a way to evade the subject all together. It came as a surprise to everyone when we heard of the news." Tamiko said.

"Hmmm." Was all Hisana could say, watching the sun slowly sink behind the green, rolling hills. A breeze began to play with her hair, touching her cheek, and whispering in her ear. No matter how many times she walked, studied, and searched the grounds, nothing was ever going to make it seem like home. Nothing…

Hisana flickered her gaze toward Tamiko and noticed her staring. Having been caught, Tamiko looked away quickly, flushing. "I-I'm sorry, it was rude of me to stare." She admitted.

Hisana gave Tamiko a reassuring smile. "Don't fret, it's nothing to worry about."

"It's just that, you're different from the rest of the women that have come here. The Kuchiki Elders have tried in vain to have Lord Kuchiki take a wife, so they would send many women of noble decent to meet with him. However, all of them were the same." Tamiko explained hastily.

"Oh?" Hisana replied, giving a soft smirk. She was glad to see that Tamiko was starting to be open with her; after all, Tamiko was probably going to be the only companion she will have in the estate, since everyone else was too nervous to talk to the future Lady of Kuchiki Manor. The thought sent a cold, unpleasant shiver down her back.

"Y-Yes. They were like the rest of us, coming here on orders because it was their _duty_." Tamiko said. Hisana flinched; isn't that what she was doing? "But you're different, I can tell you didn't have much choice in the matter, but it's not like you're letting it take over you. Besides, you're beauty is a natural one, and Lord Kuchiki seems to have a thing for natural beauty…" Tamiko said softly. For some reason, her words made Hisana blush.

"Well, I think we should make our way back." Hisana said, turning to go back. She suddenly felt Tamiko tug lightly at her kimono.

"Wait, Lady Hisana, there's something you just _have _to see." She said, walking in the directions of the hills. Hisana curiously followed, and became more intrigued when Tamiko broke into a brisk walk, as if she was excited to see what was over the hills.

"Tamiko, you might as well run to the top since you've already left me in the dust." Hisana laughed, making Tamiko come to a screeching halt. She turned to Hisana, a sheepish expression on her face.

"My apologies, it's just…" Tamiko looked back at the hill.

Hisana laughed again, "It's alright, go on, I'll catch up." Tamiko picked up the hem of her robes and lightly jogged to the top. She disappeared, but Hisana heard her take in a breath of delight. Moving faster, Hisana reached the top. "I assume that it's a…breathtaking…sight…" Hisana trailed off as she stared off into the distance.

For a brief second, she thought the hills were being engulfed in a sea of pink, swaying and moving in the direction of the wind. The rays of the setting sun fell on the many sakura petals, making them glow in a dark, honey gold color. Hundreds of sakura trees decorated the hills, covering the crisp grass with thousands of petals. Hisana slowly walked down the hill, making her way to the path located at the base of the hill.

It was so beautiful, it was hard to imagine a scene captured in a place such as the one she was in. The faint aroma of the sakura trees touched and teased her nose. Hisana closed her eyes and took in a huge breath, feeling the sun touch her skin, and the petals caress her face. This place made everything around her seem so…

Enchanting…

"You should see this place in the dark, Lady Hisana, the petals look like stars." Tamiko said. "No matter how many times I come here, this place always finds a way to entice me."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Hisana said, walking down the path, touching each trunk, reaching for each branch. Hisana caught a fluttering petal and brought it to her face, tracing the outline of her jaw, and brushing her lips against it. Kissing it lightly, Hisana outstretched her hand and let it fly out of her hand. She watched it flutter away, mingling with the others, but she could still distinguish it from the rest. It drifted farther and father away, until it stopped. Tamiko's breath got caught in her throat as Hisana watched the petal get caught on a pearly, white scarf. Hisana felt her body tense as a hand reached up and took hold of the petal.

"Lord Kuchiki has returned." Tamiko whispered, shrinking back behind Hisana.

Hisana stared as Byakuya Kuchiki walked down the path, heading towards them. His white haori billowed in the wind as the sakura petals danced around him. Hisana stepped slightly back, her guard up. Byakuya opened his steely, grey eyes, and found her gaze. He slightly raised his hand and released the petals from his fingers, and Hisana briefly watched as it finally disappeared among its sisters.

"Welcome home, my Lord." Tamiko finally said, bowing when Byakuya finally reached her. Instead of acknowledging her, Byakuya turned to Hisana.

"Your father is here, I assume?" He asked, looking at her. Hisana clenched her hands and slightly raised her chin.

"Yes, he's with your grandfather right now; I'm sure you don't need me to tell you about what it is that they're talking about." Hisana said, rather curtly. Tamiko glanced nervously at Hisana, but Byakuya didn't seem at all bothered with her tone.

"Are you returning to the manor?" He asked.

"Yes, we are. Tamiko was merely showing me around, she'll guide me back." Hisana replied, turning away from him.

"That won't be necessary." Byakuya suddenly said. Hisana frowned at him, not bothering to try and hide her annoyance. They weren't married yet, and he was already giving her orders?

"Oh? And what do you suggest?" Hisana asked, with slight sarcasm. Byakuya remembered what he discussed with his grandfather about having a civil relationship with Hisana. She was baiting him, but he wasn't going to give in to her and get into an argument this early in the stage. Instead, he wordlessly held out his arm, much to his distaste.

"Allow me to escort you back. Our animosity towards each other shouldn't tamper with my manners." He told her. Hisana stared at his arm before looking up at him, and narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I don't need you to _escort_ me back, I can easily walk back on my own with Tamiko." She said, stubbornly. She took Tamiko by the arm and steered her away from the annoying nobleman. Hisana had gone only a few feet before Byakuya called to her.

"Your father is severely ill, is he not? I thought you wanted to avoid as much unnecessary trouble as possible."

Hisana stopped at his words. Her father, he would be delighted to see her being escorted by Byakuya, as if they were on friendly terms. She would only have to do it once, just once, for her father. Hisana looked down at Tamiko and sighed. "You go on ahead, Tamiko."

Nodding vigorously, Tamiko gave a quick bow. "Good evening to you, Lord Kuchiki, Lady Miyoshi." She said and she quickly made her way down the path, not looking back once. Hisana turned to Byakuya, and gave him a frosty glare before going to him. He held his arm out again for her, and she took it. A cold atmosphere settled over them like a blanket as they wordlessly made their way back. However, as much as she hated being so close to him, and as much as she cursed her luck, she couldn't help but notice something as Byakuya slowly walked beside her.

He smelled slightly of sakura petals…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta-Da! Whew! That took awhile to type! I hope I didn't make many mistakes! Please review! Next chapter we'll be hearing wedding bells! :D<strong>_


	5. The Ceremony

_**Wow, guys! Thanks for the reviews! :3 Finals are this week, eep! O.o Wish me luck! Also, to those of you who know my sister, Jennifer, she posted her first story! We made a bet and I won, so now she has to write an IchiRuki! Ha, ha! It's really funny, and good, you should read it! :D She told me not to tell anyone, but oh well! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's going to be a tad short! I know the wedding ceremony is too soon, but this isn't about the wedding, it's about Hisana and Byakuya falling in love in the midst of said marriage! :D Enjoy! xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Ceremony<strong>_

The dreaded day had come…

Hisana's body felt numb as she heavily walked back to her room. It was the day of the ceremony, and she didn't want to go back inside, where her mother was waiting. For she knew, this could be Hisana's last bit of true freedom, before she was shackled to a life of a loveless marriage. She leaned against the wall, and took in a breath of fresh air. Fighting back the panic and grief, Hisana pushed herself from the wall and continued her trek back inside.

She could hear the bustling of maids, helpers entering her room with various silks and kimonos. Summoning her courage, Hisana made her way to the door, just as Rukia exited Hisana's room. She was startled when she saw her sister, then she looked slightly disappointed.

"I thought you came to your senses fled, I would have covered for you." Her younger sister said. Hisana forced a weak smile as she placed a hand on Rukia's head.

"I'm not going to run away, Rukia, I already promised father." Hisana said. Rukia nodded glumly before nodding towards the room.

"Mother is half going frantic, you better get in there if you don't want to make her worry anymore." Rukia said. Hisana hesitated for a few seconds before following her sister into the room. They found their mother giving orders as maids and helpers aligned the silks and kimonos on the bed and walls.

"Please, go find my daughter, she needs to prepare for the ceremony." Her mother told a young maid. The maid nodded vigorously before her eyes landed on Hisana.

"Oh, Lady Miyoshi, Lady Hisana is there!" The young maid exclaimed. Her mother turned and Hisana saw her mother's face flood with relief.

"There you are, my child! Quickly, you must bathe! Rukia, go ask them to get the bath water ready!" Their mother told Rukia. Her younger sister glanced at Hisana, giving her an encouraging look before going off to do as she was told.

"I apologize, Mother, I took a walk in the gardens." Hisana explained as the door to her room was closed. Her mother shook her head at her daughter.

"When you knew well that you had to prepare for the ceremony? Don't act foolish, Hisana." She berated her daughter. Hisana looked downcast as the maids began to carefully take off her kimono.

She felt her mother's fingers touch Hisana's chin gently. Making Hisana look up, she stared into her mother's eyes. Lady Miyoshi's face was worn and aged, making Hisana regret worrying her mother. Her mother's eyes deep and sad, full of understanding. "When I was told that I had to marry your father, I, too, felt it was most unfair. However, as time passed, we came to love and respect each other."

"_You_ disliked Father?" Hisana asked in surprised, her clearly showed otherwise. Lady Miyoshi laughed.

"Of course I did, but when I took the time to know him, everything changed. Your father is a marvelous man." Her mother said.

Hisana scoffed slightly. "Yes, but Byakuya Kuchiki isn't like father."

"You'll be surprised." Her mother replied, smiling slightly.

Hisana was then being bathed in different oils and perfumes. Her mother and Rukia helped her wash, not that she couldn't do it herself, but Hisana's mother was vehement on helping her eldest daughter in everything. When Hisana exited the bath and was dried, the maids helped Hisana get into her _Hada Juban_. The white undergarment felt cold on her warm skin, making Hisana shiver slightly. Rukia then came forth with the second layer of undergarments, the _Naga Juban. _It was adorned with a few pink, flowered patterns. They placed it on her, and the maids held both garments in place as Hisana's mother approached Hisana with the silky _Koshi Himo. _She looped the belt around Hisana and tied it well.

When her mother stepped back, Rukia came with the second belt, the _Date Jime_, and tied it around her also, creating the foundation for the _Obi_ that was going to come soon. Hisana tried to take a breath, but it was already a little hard for her to breathe, so she took in small gasps.

"Which kimono would you like, Hisana?" Her mother asked her. Hisana really wasn't in the mood to choose _anything_. She sighed and smiled weakly at her mother.

"It matters not, Mother, you can choose for me." Hisana said.

Her mother turned to the many Kimonos and picked up a red one, white petals decorating the long sleeves, adding to the flowery design. "How about this one? Red and white signify joy." Her mother explained. Hisana flinched at the mention of _joy_; this occasion was far from joyous.

Rukia caught the look of distress on her older sister's face, and rushed to her mother. "Er, Mother, how about she use this purple one, you know it matches her eyes perfectly." She suggested. Hisana shot Rukia a thankful look as their mother nodded in agreement.

"Ah, yes, it would be better, wouldn't it?" Her mother asked, carefully picking up the kimono. Shortly after dressing her in the kimono, the _Maru-Obi _came shortly afterwards, tying everything together, and preventing Hisana from moving and breathing much.

After putting the finishing touches on the kimono and the _Obi_, two maids carefully brought forth the _Shiromuku_, the beautifully white wedding coat that was to be worn over the kimono. It was elegant, beautiful even, as much as Hisana tried to detest the thing, she couldn't help but admire it.

"Isn't it beautiful? At first, I wanted to get you a colorful one that was embroidered with things such as flowers, cranes, and flowing water, but I then decided on this one. It symbolizes you as a blank canvas, ready to be painted with the colors of your husband's family; a new beginning." She said. Hisana's eyes welled with tears. This was it, she would have to say good-bye to this family, and be forced into one that she'll never be a part of, no matter how much her parents tried to console her.

"Thanks, Mother…" Hisana said softly, gazing at the floor, trying to hold back the tears as best as she could. After putting it on, Hisana stared at the long sleeves of the _Shiromuku_, noting that it would be the last time she would wear those kinds of sleeves. After the ceremony, she would be forced to wear short sleeved kimonos, signifying that she was now a married woman.

It was like clipping the wings of a bird that was meant to fly…

"My child, you look beautiful." Her mother said, clapping her hands together. Even Rukia's eyes lit up at the sight of her sister, despite the current situation. One of the helpers came forth with the white make-up, but Hisana lifted her hand.

"No make-up, please, Mother, I don't want to hide my face behind a mask." Hisana said, surely if she did, Hisana would crumble under the pressure of the fake image she would be forced to built; she needed at least _something _of hers in order to keep her sane. Lady Miyoshi frowned with displeasure, but she then sighed as she relented.

"If that is what you wish, my dear. Let us at least adorn your hair with flowers." She said, signaling the young maids to approach with combs, brushes, and flowers. As they tended to her hair, Hisana tried her best to keep her emotions from overwhelming her.

…

"Hey! Renji! Where are all the captains? I went to go have a talk with Jushiro, but he wasn't there." Ichigo said, barging into the office, unannounced. Renji looked up from his paperwork.

"You idiot, stop coming in here as if it's your office instead of the captain's! Most of the captains are absent because they went to attend Captain Kuchiki's wedding!" Renji yelled at Ichigo. Ichigo blinked in mild surprise.

"That's today? I figured it was like, I don't know, next month." He said.

"Yes, it's today, idiot. The captain told us he wasn't coming today, don't you remember?" Renji asked. Ichigo scratched his head, deep in thought.

"Eh, I probably forgot. So some captains aren't here? Did old man Yamamoto go too?" Ichigo asked the red haired lieutenant. Renji glared at his partner.

"It's _Head Captain_ Yamamoto, and yes, he went too. Don't think that just because our captain isn't here, means that you can skip out on your duties-Ichigo!" Renji yelled, but Ichigo was already gone.

Ichigo made his way out of the division and spotted a couple Shinigami run by. "Hey, what's the rush?" He called to them.

"Oh, induction ceremony for the new squad members of the Tenth Division is about to start!" One of the guys him.

"We're going to check out the new girls!" Another of them said, with a stupid grin on his face. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, okay then, whatever." Ichigo said.

"You want to come?" One of them asked.

"Nah, I have other things to do." Ichigo told them, heading towards the other direction.

…

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Yuzu?" Karin asked her sister. They both stood at the entrance of the academy. Karin wanted to check up on her sister one last time before heading off to the induction ceremony. Yuzu beamed with confidence.

"I'll be fine, Karin, you don't have to worry. Next week will be my induction ceremony, it was just postponed until then because Captain Unohana is out today, otherwise, ours would have been today also." Yuzu explained.

"You seem pretty excited." Karin told her.

"Oooh, I am! I can't wait to work under Captain Unohana! Being a part of the Fourth Division and helping fellow Shinigami have always been something I wanted to do." Yuzu clapped her hands together happily.

"Che, I don't even know the name of my captain." Karin said. Yuzu frowned in disapproval.

"Oh, Karin! You should know that by now! How could you not know the captain of your own division?" She reprimanded. Karin raised her hands, smirking slightly.

"Calm down, Yuzu, it's no big deal; I'm not even a part of that division yet. If it makes you feel better…" Karin trailed off as she looked around at the Shinigami to be walked out of the academy. "Oi! The captain of the Tenth Division, what's his name?" Karin shouted at one of them.

The guy heading to one of the ceremonies looked up. "The captain of the Tenth Division? It's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, his vice-captain is Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." He said.

Karin snapped her fingers. "That's right, Toshiro and Rangiku! That's who they are!"

"Hey, don't go off saying their names without titles!" The guy said, but Karin ignored him.

"See? No big deal." She told her sister. Yuzu shook her head, but a smile touched her lips.

"Oh Karin, try not to cause too much trouble." Yuzu said.

"Don't worry about me, sis, I'll be fine." Karin reassured her. Yuzu flung her arms around Karin and gave her a hug.

"Good luck, Karin, I'll see you in a week!" Yuzu cried.

"Yeah, until then, Yuzu." Karin said. Yuzu pulled away and waved as Karin made her way to the place where the ceremony was to be held. Hopefully, now that she was going to be a Shinigami, she'd find her brother soon.

…

Hisana stood frozen as she stood in front of the alter, the priest standing before Byakuya and herself. They didn't face each other, only their families did, when they began to say their vows. After all, this marriage was more about uniting the families than themselves. Her throat felt dry when she recited her own vows, trying to sound confident. They took oaths of fidelity and respect. They both made a pact to remain obedient with each other, Hisana nearly snorted at that part, and to forever remain by each other's side.

When the vows were said, and the priest finished reciting his own words, Miko maidens dressed in red and white, came forth with three different sized, special cups. Carefully, and skillfully, the maidens poured sake into the cups, the same that was poured in the cups of those attending the ceremony. Hisana heard of the meaning behind the sake. They were to each take three sips from each cup, symbolizing triple happiness, and that the vows that were exchanged were sealed.

Byakuya took the smallest cup and gradually tilted the cup in order to sip from it. When he sipped three times, the cup was handed to Hisana, who did the same. After Hisana took her last sip from the largest cup, it had been done; they were now married, their families united. Both families took their cups full of sake, and drank.

Afterwards, three twigs of the sacred Sakaki tree were offered to the gods, officially ending the ceremony. Hisana silently prayed that the gods take pity on her, since from then on, her life would be a miserable one.

Even during the reception, Hisana forced herself to keep upright. She was gladly able to change from her wedding coat and into another more comfortable kimono, but that didn't calm all of her insecurities. She forced a smile as her father presented her to the Kuchiki family, discussing more about the Miyoshi family than her, since this marriage was really about the unification of families.

She caught sight of Byakuya, quietly discussing with a man with long white hair, and a gentle look on his face.

"That's Captain Jushiro Ukitake, a Shinigami." Rukia said, suddenly appearing by Hisana's side and making Hisana jump.

"How on earth do you know that?" Hisana asked, after the rapid beating of her heart slowed down.

"Well, he introduced himself to Father. He's really nice and considerate, I like him. I always figured Shinigami were rude and well, I don't know." Rukia explained, shrugging.

"What makes you say that?" Hisana asked.

"Well, I saw a couple of them in the Rukon district. They were really rude to some kids…" Rukia trailed off at the sight of her sister's face.

"Rukia, you went to the Rukon district? Rukia, you know that we both agreed that we would go-"

"Lady Kuchiki." Someone called. The sisters turned to a maid.

"Yes?" Hisana asked, hating her new title.

"Lady Kuchiki, they are calling for you. Your husband awaits so you can give your thanks to the guests." She informed Hisana. Rukia frowned as Hisana filled with dismay. Her husband…

"Yes, thank you." Hisana told the young maid. She turned to Rukia. "After the reception, this will be my new home." Hisana told her.

"It won't feel right, going home without you." Rukia said rather softly. The two sisters embraced tightly.

"Take care of our parents." Hisana whispered. Rukia nodded.

"I will, try to endure." She whispered back. The sisters pulled away, and Hisana quickly wiped away a tear with her finger.

"I'll try…" Hisana then took a large breath and made her way to Byakuya, who was now standing before the guests and the newly united family. She caught her father's eye and he beamed at her. She needed to endure, for her father. She stared up at the man who was now her husband, but he didn't look at her. Good, the more distanced, the better. She felt everyone's eyes on her and as Byakuya began to speak, Hisana was certain of one thing.

She'd never fly again…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hurray! :D Sorry if it sucked, and sorry for any mistakes! XD Man, weddings are not supposed to be sad! Oh well! Until next time! Now the real fun will begin, muahahahaha! Review pwease!<strong>_


	6. The Garden

_**I usually update after updating Interview: Bleach Pairings, but I've been going against some writer's block, so I decided to type this chapter because I needed to get some Byakuya and Hisana into my system. Hopefully, after Interview: Bleach Pairings, I'll focus my writing on Byakuya and Hisana fics, because there's not that much, and I'm getting a little tired of Byakuya and Renji pairings; I don't read them, but man are there A LOT. *Sighs* I love Byakuya and Hisana, so I'm going to make it my mission to writing fics about them, yay! With IchiRuki side pairings, hurray! :D Now let's start with the chapter! Hurray! :D Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Garden<strong>_

"Kurosaki, if you get anymore cocky, my blade will find itself in your chest and through your heart." Byakuya threatened, as he held out his Zanpakuto. Ichigo stopped and stared at him.

"Are you alright, Byakuya? You usually just brush my comments off, what's bothering you, man?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo and his captain were sparring alone on training grounds. Shortly after Ichigo entered Byakuya's division, he didn't waste anytime in becoming a seated officer, and Byakuya's third in command. So on his off periods, Byakuya personally sparred with his lieutenant and third seat, tapping their potential, and testing their skills. Today he was working with Ichigo.

Byakuya was in a bad mood, however.

"It's nothing that concerns you. Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya said. His sword broke away into several petals, swirling around him before shooting off in Ichigo's direction.

"Damn." Ichigo cursed as he jumped out of the way, but that didn't mean he dodged the petals completely. Some of them managed to slice Ichigo's arm, leaving his flesh torn and tattered like a rag. Hot blood ran down his arm, tainting the green grass below him. Panting, Ichigo raised his Zanpakuto and glared at his captain.

"I really don't care how much you beat my ass, but aren't you always the one going on about how we shouldn't let our personal problems get in the way of our fighting?" Ichigo asked, wiping some blood from his brow. Byakuya wordlessly glared at Ichigo, then his cold grey eyes scanned the area. Trees were ravaged, grass was torn, blood splattered here and there, not Byakuya's blood, but the blood that belong to the young Shinigami standing before him.

"Well, aren't you? Huh, _Captain Kuchiki_?" Ichigo asked, emphasizing on his name and title. Ichigo spat some blood from his mouth before taking his fighting stance once more. Byakuya closed his eyes and wordlessly called back Senbonzakura. He sheathed his blade, and whirled around, his cloak and scarf whipping the air.

"We'll continue when you train some more." Byakuya finally said.

"What? Just like that? I can still take you on!" Ichigo called out to him, but Byakuya ignored him. "You're so damn uptight." Ichigo finally muttered.

"Alter your attitude while you're at it." Byakuya told him, before leaving the training area.

Ichigo was right, however.

He knew better than to let his mood get the best of him. Byakuya would have severely wounded Ichigo if he hadn't of spoken up at the last minute; Byakuya wouldn't have been any different than Kenpachi.

_After the reception and everyone had gone home, Byakuya guided his new wife into the manor._

_Hisana Kuchiki, how absurd._

_Byakuya saw Hisana walking behind him a few feet away. He didn't like the idea of sharing a room with her, a stranger; so he wasn't going to. Byakuya led Hisana down the hall and around the corner, where they were greeted by maids waiting just outside the door of a room. They bowed without saying a word as Byakuya opened the door. It revealed a simple room with a bed, bookshelf, and desk, she could fill it up with anything she wanted later, at least she would be out of his way._

_Hisana cautiously followed him inside and he felt her tense up when he closed the door, leaving them alone in the room. She gave him a wary glance, her hands tightening on her kimono. Byakuya caught her eye then looked away dismissively. "I know this is our wedding night, but do not waste your time feeling scared, I'm not going to touch you, let alone force myself upon you." He told her._

_He could see from the corner of his eye that her body relaxed slightly, but she still seemed guarded. "I'm guessing this is going to be my room?" She asked in a hardened tone._

"_I thought it would be more prudent." He told her. He saw Hisana frown. "Unless you did want to share a room-"_

"_No." She said firmly, her face blushing with obvious embarrassment._

"_Very well. I'll be expecting you for breakfast." He told her, opening the door. "The maids will attend to your needs." He then left her room._

_The next morning, it was clear that her goal was to humiliate him._

"_M-My Lord, Lady Kuchiki said that she will not be joining you for breakfast." One of the maids informed him. Even though they didn't stop doing their duties, some of the servants and helpers glanced at the young lord. Disrespecting him in his own house, he didn't take that too lightly._

"_It matters not, let her do what she wants." He said tersely._

"_Y-Yes, Lord Kuchiki." The maid replied nervously, eager to leave the annoyed lord. The cold atmosphere that settled was a sign for everyone to leave. They scurried out of the dining room in a matter of seconds. He was then hastily served breakfast before being left alone again. He tried to be civil, but if Hisana refused to do the same, then he wasn't obligated to either._

"Captain, you're back already?" Renji asked as Byakuya passed him upon his return to the division.

"I suggest you don't take your training too lightly, Abarai." Byakuya told him, his grey eyes piercing. Renji blinked in confusion.

"Er…yes, sir." Renji replied uncertainly and his captain entered his office, closing the door behind him. The lieutenant scratched his head and made a mental note to ask Ichigo if something happened when they were sparring.

…

"Tamiko, I was wondering, is there anywhere where I could start a garden?" Hisana asked the young maid. Tamiko's brows furrowed as she thought to herself. It had been a couple of days since the dreaded ceremony, and already things were a little rocky between herself and Byakuya. She already chose the kind of relationship she wanted them to have, and that was distance; she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. She would stay in her room so as not to run into him in the manor, and when he went out, she would venture out on her own, sometimes accompanied by Tamiko.

"Well, Lady Hisana, there's hardly anywhere to start a garden, except in the yard, but I don't recommend that." Tamiko said.

"Why ever not?" Hisana asked.

"Well, Lord Kuchiki takes walks through there when he goes to visit the pond. I don't know if he'll want a garden there." Tamiko explained somewhat sheepishly. Hisana lifted her chin up in slight defiance.

"Well, Lord Kuchiki may make family decisions, but as the new Lady of the house, don't you think it's in my right to be in charge of what happens in this house?" Hisana asked. Tamiko stared at her in surprise.

"Oh, um, of course, Lady Hisana. If you wish, I can take you to the yard.

"I would like that, thank you." Hisana said, smiling as the maid led her to the yard.

…

"He's just a kid." Karin said, as she walked with Yuki around the Seireitei, a girl she befriended when they both officially became a part of the Tenth Division. She was a little taller than Karin, older too. She had dark brown hair, with matching chocolate eyes; Karin was glad she found someone she got along with right from the start. Yuki frowned at Karin's choice of words.

"He's our captain, Karin, and you're not that big yourself." Yuki said.

"Hey, I was able to get into a division my first try!" Karin argued in her defense.

"Exactly, and Captain Hitsugaya was able to become a captain, _on his first try_." Yuki grinned. Karin rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh, very funny." She said.

"Rumor has it, he became a soul reaper for a girl." Yuki whispered, despite there being no one around. This perked Karin's interest.

"A girl? He seems a little too serious to be involved in anything romantic." Karin said.

"Yeah, but I heard the girl is Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant of Fifth Division. I've seen her following Aizen around a couple of times." Yuki explained as the girls continued their walk. Karin knew who that Aizen person was, she ran into him on pure accident when she, along with a few of her squad, were sent on a small mission to fight off a hollow that was lurking in the forest. The main reason he caught her attention was because of the smile he gave them as they ran by. He had a friendly demeanor about him, but she noticed one thing.

His smile was so fake…

"Karin?" Yuki asked when her friend didn't answer.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about him." Karin replied.

"Our captain?" Yuki asked.

"No, Aizen."

…

"Please, Lady Kuchiki, let me!" The old gardener frantically cried, but Hisana merely smiled at him.

"There's no need to worry, it's just a little dirt. Thank you for digging and making a garden bed for me." She told him as she got on her knees. The gardener looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

"My Lady, your kimono-!"

"It's replaceable, don't worry so much." She reassured him. Tamiko gave a small smile as Hisana studied the unraveled earth. She then turned to the gardener. "Can you please hand me some Camellia?" She asked him.

Reluctantly, the gardener went to his cart and took hold of a small Camellia. "Here you go, Lady Kuchiki."

"Thank you, will you help me?" She asked him as Tamiko herself knelt down in order to pat the earth with her hands. The gardener hesitated before kneeling down before the young mistress.

"It wouldn't hurt I suppose." He sighed with resignation.

From afar, workers and house maids watched with slight amusement as Lord Kuchiki's wife knelt before a bed of dirt, planting and talking happily to Tamiko. The workers looked at each other in startled confusion as they witnessed Hisana Kuchiki kneading the dirt and wiping her dirtied hands on her kimono as she planted a variety of flowers. It wasn't lady like of her, but Hisana didn't seemed bothered at all.

Some maids caught a glimpse of the Lady of the house, smiling slightly as Hisana wiped her brow, leaving a large smug of dirt behind. She then scratched her nose, leaving yet another mark; all in all, Hisana Kuchiki wasn't like any Lady they've encountered before.

By evening, Hisana, Tamiko, and the gardener had covered the yard in many flowers. By that time, Hisana had abandoned her sandals and was stepping in the cool dirt as she tended to her plants. "Lady Hisana, why were you so determined in creating this particular garden?" Tamiko asked, following Hisana down the row of colorful plants and flowers. The gardener looked up from the flower he was planting, interested in the answer as well. Hisana stopped and smiled warmly. She then knelt down and cupped a delicate bud in her hands.

"To create a life, no matter how small, is wonderful; to have something call your own is, in itself, beautiful when you know you created it with love." Hisana replied, releasing the small flower bud.

"Like a child?" Tamiko asked.

Hisana felt her heart clench painfully. "Yes…like a child…"

Tamiko studied Hisana's face, but before the young maid could read any sort of negative emotion, Hisana suddenly beamed. "Well, will you look at me, I'm so covered in dirt I probably don't even look like myself. We should finish up in order to go wash up." She smiled. As Hisana turned to go and finish tending to her plants, Tamiko noticed that Hisana's smile had lost some of it's vigor.

…

It was late, extremely late, yet, Byakuya found it hard to sleep, again. Instead of changing from his Shinigami robes and having dinner like he usually did, he took a long walk down the path surrounded by the numerous sakura trees. After that, he circled his entire estate, thinking about anything and everything, mostly about Hisana, and how wrong it felt having her live under the same roof as him.

Upon his return to the main house, Byakuya took a detour from the hall leading to his room, and quietly made his way outside again. With everyone asleep, the household was eerily quiet, but he liked it that way; it was easier for him to think, no loud noises to bother him. The night was cool, the air crisp, and the wind gentle; it was a perfect night for walking, a way to relieve his stress. The past few days with Hisana were a handful, and already once he has been confronted by his grandfather; luckily he still didn't know about their current sleeping arrangements, he wouldn't hear the end of that one…

He took his usual route in order to reach the pond. Byakuya caught sight of the golden Koi swimming in the water. He envied the fish sometimes, since the had an easier life than he did. He took his Zanpakuto and set it against the small tree that loomed over the pond, and shrugged off his haori, placing it next to Senbonzakura. He turned his attention back to the water, and watched the small ripples follow the direction of the moon.

Noticing that the young lord was busy observing the water, the wind playfully blew at his haori until it was dancing away from him. Byakuya wasn't all that worried over the cheap thing, and instead, watched as the wind carried it away. Finally, growing bored, the gentle breeze dropped his haori on the other side of the pond, right behind another tree.

Byakuya heard a muffled gasp and immediately took hold of his Zanpakuto. Briskly walking across the small bridge, he crossed the pond and went around the tree. He found someone struggling with his haori and he was mildly surprised when he saw Hisana pulling it off of her. What was she doing out so late…? His attention was quickly captured by the small garden that cut through his yard. He didn't remember a garden being there.

He then saw Hisana curiously study his haori, her then widening with recognition. Dropping it as if it burned her, Hisana looked around, obviously searching to see if he was anywhere near by, however, Byakuya slowly stepped behind the tree, blending in the shadows. She studied his haori once more before picking it up turning back towards the garden, approaching it.

A small smile broke across her face as she muttered something he couldn't comprehend. She then reached out and gently touched a flower, caressing it's petals. Her face softened, then her smile faltered. She whispered something, before her eyes brimmed with tears. Finally, she lost the battle and let her tears fall freely. She didn't sob loudly, instead she wept quietly, occasionally wiping her hand over her face, only to have fresh tears spill over her pale skin and onto his haori, which she was clutching tightly.

Suddenly, she brought his haori to her face and wept into it, muffling any sob that accidentally escaped her lips. He frowned as he watched his wife cry into his haori. Hisana then lowered it down and stared up at the sky, her cheeks stained with the trail of her tears.

"Please…" She finally said loud enough for him to hear. "I want to go home…" She begged at the moon. After a few seconds of silence, Hisana let his haori slip from her fingers and it gently hit the soft grass. "My life's a curse…" She finally said, before turning away. He watched her leave, and when she was out of sight, Byakuya went to where she had abandoned his haori. His grey eyes landed on the number of his division, making out the spots where her tears landed. Her fragrance lingered as he slipped his haori back on.

Her scent remained, even as her tears of grief felt heavy on his back, the aroma still lingered.

The gentle smell of sakura mingling with lavender.

It wasn't hard to miss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I apologize for any mistakes! :D Hurray! Now to get back to work on Interview: Bleach Pairings!<strong>_


	7. The Hollow

_**I've been wanting to type this chapter for a while! :D Ahhh, Byakuya and Hisana, I love writing about these two! Well, enjoy! And I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Holiday, whatever! I enjoyed typing this chapter! Do I smell some IchiRuki? xD**_

_**I sort of stole Hiro and Kenta from Jennifer, but she said it was okay to use them! I will change their appearance, though.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hollow<strong>_

"Lady Hisana, if you wanted to some more plants for your garden, we could have asked for a vendor to come to the estate. There's really no point in coming all the way to the Rukon District." Tamiko sniffed as she walked alongside Hisana. She, however, laughed at the young girl.

"What's so funny?" Tamiko demanded, frowning.

"It's you, I don't know why, but you always seem to enlighten my day." Hisana smiled at her. Tamiko flushed at her words.

She puffed her cheeks out. "I do not, you're just saying that."

"Of course you do! You make living in that horrid manor bearable." She told the young maid. Tamiko didn't reply to that as they made their way through the crowd in District One. The merchants called out to them, and women offered beautiful trinkets, but Hisana really didn't have the time to stay behind and look over the merchandise, as appealing as they were.

Hisana was studying a few plants from a nearby shop when she suddenly spotted someone. Hisana straightened and saw Rukia making her way past the many shops. "Wait here." Hisana told Tamiko and went towards her sister. She was surprised, what on earth was Rukia doing in the Rukon District? Then it dawned on her, of course Rukia would not think of her own safety; what a troubling child.

"Rukia! Rukia, come here!" Hisana called and waved. Rukia turned towards Hisana's direction and made her way towards her older sister.

"Hisana! What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, breathless but eyes shining.

"What am I doing here? What are _you _doing here? Rukia, I told you many times, if you want to come to the Rukon District, I'll go with you." Hisana told her. Rukia looked slightly flustered.

"I know, but you're not home anymore, remember? I can't go all the way to your manor and ask you to come with me. Also, sending you a letter would take to long, and I wasn't too sure about Byakuya either." Rukia explained. Hisana gave a tired sigh and then smiled.

"So, how are they, Hiro and Kenta." Hisana asked. Rukia's eyes brightened again.

"They're doing great, Hiro is getting bigger and Kenta is still about the same size. I packed some lunch and ate with them in the forest, it was nice." Rukia smiled.

"Really? I haven't seen them in over a month, next time I'll go with you." Hisana smiled, thinking of the small boys they met a long time ago. They were children from the Rukon District, some Hisana felt sorry for. It was hard, visiting the Rukon District and watching many children starve. Of course, most spirits who arrive in the Rukon District don't feel hunger, however, there are a certain few…

"They made me play tag with them." Rukia smiled.

Hisana's brow suddenly furrowed. "Rukia, you really need to be careful. Hollows are known to roam around the districts farthest of the Seireitei. Please be more careful next time." She told Rukia, placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rukia sighed then smiled up at Hisana. "I will, because next time you're coming with me. You see, I was thinking, wouldn't it be nice for us to serve the children some food. You know how bad it can be in those districts." She told Hisana.

"By ourselves, Rukia? I don't know…"

"Oh, please, Hisana! Kenta and Hiro would be so excited to see you! If you're worried about our safety, maybe you can ask some of the Kuchiki guards to accompany you?" Rukia asked, hopefully. Hisana looked down at her sister, debating the issue with herself.

"Rukia…" Hisana trailed off. Rukia's eyes were pleading and Hisana finally smiled with resignation. "Alright, I'm sure it won't be too much trouble."

…

Rangiku studied the small squad of her division. She was asked by her captain to take them out and get more experience on the field, fighting hollows in the large forests just outside the Rukon District. Twice Rangiku thought she had to step in, but luckily some of the squad members managed to take down the hollow that was about to attack them. She was satisfied at their performance.

She followed her squad through the forest, dodging trees and vegetation as they made their way onto a clearing. The air was quiet, and everything was still. She then felt it, the reiatsu of two hollows, approaching fast. Her team intercepted them, and managed to kill one, leaving the other. At least the training wasn't a complete waste of time.

She stopped.

What the? How come she didn't notice it before? Another reiatsu, larger than the first. Where on earth was it coming from?

"_OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" _Came the sudden cry of the hollow, appearing out of no where. It had been hiding among the branches of the trees. It's ugly face appearing from behind the leaves, mouth opening wide. With surprising speed, it flew from the shelter of the trees, heading towards the group of unsuspecting Shinigami.

"Get away!" Rangiku cried as she saw the hollow whip out its long tongue at one of her squad members. She drew out her Zanpakuto, but damn, she wasn't going to make it…

"Hey, back the hell off, you stupid hollow!" A girl cried. Rangiku halted and watched as a young girl appeared from behind the hollow. She raised her Zanpakuto high and brought it down in one fluid motion. The hollow turned at the sound and was met by the wrath of her blade, slicing its head. The hollow shrieked in agony before disintegrating into nothing.

The black haired girl sheathed her Zanpakuto and glared at the stunned Shinigami. "I can't believe you guys didn't feel that third one, are you stupid?" She asked them, glaring at her squad. Rangiku sheathed her blade as well and made her way to the group. It was surprising, watching a little girl take out that hollow in one blow. That's funny, why hadn't she noticed the girl before? Her reiatsu was flaring.

Rangiku approached the girl from behind and patted her on the head. "Well done, kid, that was impressive! Seeing a child take down a hollow all by herself was interesting to watch."

The girl suddenly slapped her hand away in annoyance. "Hey! I'm not a kid! Stop treating me like a child, alright? I mean damn!" She yelled.

"Idiot! That's Lieutenant Matsumoto!" One of her squad members yelled. The girl flinched and quickly bowed her head.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Matsumoto." She muttered, none too happily. Rangiku laughed.

"Don't worry about it! What's your name, again?" She asked the girl.

She looked up. "It's Karin, Karin Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki?" Rangiku asked, frowning. Kurosaki? It couldn't be coincidence, there's only one Kurosaki she knows out of the whole Soul Society. He wasn't that bad to look at either, not that she was interested in the guy, but did he pack a punch.

Rangiku snapped her fingers. "You don't happen to know a certain Ichigo Kurosaki?" She asked. Karin's eyes widened in astonishment. Yup, Rangiku knew it.

"Yes! He's my big brother! Do you know him? Do you know where he is?" Karin suddenly asked, looking quite a bit excited. Rangiku placed her hands on Karin's shoulder in order to calm her down.

"Hang on there. Yes, a lot of people know Ichigo, who wouldn't? He's a Shinigami in the Sixth Division under Byakuya Kuchiki. He's third seat, but I know he can surpass Renji any day, I don't know what's holding him back, though." Rangiku said more to herself than Karin. The young girl suddenly grabbed Rangiku's arm.

"Can I go see him? We were separated when we died, I bet he's anxious about us! Can I go look for him in his division?" Karin asked.

"Wait, I'm just as surprised as you. I didn't know that Ichigo had a little sister, then again, he doesn't tell anyone about his past life. Listen, Karin, I would like to help you, but you're going to ask the captain for written permission to go to the Sixth Division." Rangiku explained. Karin wasn't all to happy about this.

"Why can't I just go?"

"Trust me, we have nothing against it. It's just that the Sixth Division is very strict. You need special permission in order to speak with one of their officers. Not my rules, sorry." Rangiku said. Karin looked troubled, so Rangiku decided to help the girl.

For some reason she liked her.

"Don't worry too much, I'll go take you to see the captain. I'm sure if we bother him long enough, he will give in." Rangiku winked.

Karin sighed. "Okay, that's fine."

Rangiku looked around. "Well, how about we finish up and then we'll go meet up with Captain Hitsugaya later, hm?"

Karin gave a small smile. "Yeah, thanks."

Rangiku laughed as she slapped Karin hard on the back, making her stumble forward. "Don't mention it! You are so cute!"

Karin glared at her lieutenant. "I'm not _cute_!"

…

Hisana sneezed and a cloud of flour erupted from the large bowl. Immediately the cooks went to her aid, fussing over her, wiping her face clean, dusting her kimono, brushing her hair; it was enough to make her suffocate. She had to pull away from the many hands and laughed at their distraught expressions.

"It's okay, I'm completely alright." She told them. "Honestly, this isn't my first time cooking in a kitchen." She told them, making her way back to her station, dodging a few hands along the way.

One of the cooks, an older woman, nervously approached the lady of the house. "My Lady, please, let us take over for you. You mustn't go through all the trouble, it's not fit for a lady to be here, especially Lord Kuchiki's wife."

Hisana fought the urge to roll her eyes as she turned the cook. "Don't worry about me, back in my old home, I always made meals for my family. In this case it's for children, but I really don't see a difference." She told them. The cooks gave each other troubled looks, and Hisana sighed once more.

"If it makes you feel better, I can go change and freshen up." She told them. The cooks then nodded, relief flooding their features. Hisana laughed in spite of herself. "Just don't touch my station!" She called, as she silently ran out the kitchen. She knew they were going to try to finish up quickly before she arrived, so she had better hurry.

Taking a short cut down a hallway, Hisana turned a corner and ran head first into someone. She lost her balance and toppled backwards, but a strong hand caught her arm in time before she fell. Hisana looked up into the eyes of Byakuya. His grey eyes shifted down at her, and scanned her body. That's right, she was covered in flour. Hisana blinked and stared at the large white spot on the front of his black robes where she had collided with him.

They studied each other quietly. Hisana's head tilted slightly to the side as she examined him. Byakuya Kuchiki, stood before her, glaring at her. It was obvious he was trying to keep his composure, but her eyes kept landing on the large, white mess she made. Hisana couldn't help it.

She laughed.

It wasn't an obnoxious laugh, it was a small one, quiet almost. She covered her mouth slightly with the back of her hand as she laughed at him. It was a funny sight to see, the great Lord Kuchiki, covered in flour, making him look not so great anymore.

"What seems to be so amusing?" He demanded, obviously not happy about being the center of his wife's ridicule.

"It's you, I can't take you seriously right now." Hisana laughed. She couldn't stop now. When was the last time she had laughed like this? Ever since she came here, she hadn't been fully able to express herself much. Now that it was all coming out, she really couldn't control it.

Byakuya wordlessly watched as Hisana laughed to herself. He didn't like the fact that he was the source of her amusement but, he hadn't seen her smile so sincerely before, let alone a laugh that was so simple, yet…

"Excuse me, I have to go change." She finally managed to say as she regained control of herself. Hisana quickly brushed by without another word and disappeared around a corner. A few seconds later she began laughing again. He stood there, quietly, and didn't leave until the last of her laughter ebbed away with each silent step she took.

…

Hisana wiped her brow as she handed the last bit of rice to the last child. Rukia smiled down at Hiro and Kenta as they begged her to go play.

"Oh! Come on! Please Rukia!" Kenta asked, pulling at Rukia's sleeve. Hisana smiled at the boys. Rukia was right, Hiro had indeed grown. He was almost Rukia's height, and it wouldn't be long before he surpassed her. As big as he was, however, he still acted like a child. Hiro's dark brown hair was messy, his hands filthy with dirt, but that didn't stop Rukia from clasping his hands. His brown eyes were bright and full of vigor, and Hisana wouldn't be surprised if he became a Shinigami one day…

Kenta was still too small, and he looked up to Hiro a lot. His black hair was a little shaggy, but his blue eyes sparkled with adventure. Hisana was glad the boys found ways to survive the rugged life of District Seventy-Four, and it broke her heart every time they had to bid farewell.

Unless maybe Hisana could convince Byakuya to take them in.

No.

He wouldn't allow that, his family wouldn't allow that. That's just how selfish the Kuchikis are…

"Alright, I'll count to twenty. Remember, whoever I find first is it!" Rukia called. Hisana laughed to herself as her younger sister and the two boys engaged in a game of tag. One of the guards relieved Hisana of the large basket she was carrying, and loaded it onto the cart they brought with them.

Hisana watched the many children of the district eat their fill and looking quite happy. She leaned against the wall of a small hut, and gazed at the children as they laughed and joked with each other. Has it really been that long? She had almost forgotten-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bowl shattering. Startled, Hisana turned her attention to a small girl. Her small body was trembling, eyes wide as she stared at the forest, face frozen with horror. After that, many of the kids snapped their heads towards the trees as well. "What is it?" Hisana called, worry starting to fill her.

"One of those things…" The little girl replied. Soon after that, she started to cry. One of the older girls scooped up the small child and fled, along with many others.

"Wait, what's wrong? Why are you-?"

"_OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" _A horrible, monstrous cry tore through the air like a whip, striking Hisana with senseless fear. Her heart stopped as she whirled around toward the forest.

Rukia was in there, with Hiro and Kenta.

"Lady Kuchiki, it would be best if you-wait! My Lady!" One of the guards cried, but Hisana had already disappeared into the forest.

…

Byakuya sat at his desk, finishing the last of his paperwork before retiring for the day. His lieutenant, however, had yet to make an appearance. Kurosaki was also gone, and Byakuya couldn't leave his squad alone if both of his seated officers were no where to be found. He silently placed aside a document he finished reviewing, and focused on another one he placed before him.

Hisana would probably be home by now.

_Byakuya didn't miss the cart exiting the grounds early that morning. He watched as a few of his guards steered the cart through the gates, with Hisana among them. What in the world was that woman doing, leaving at dawn? Where was she going? She didn't bother to even let him know that she was going off somewhere. Byakuya made his way through the manor in search of that maid girl Hisana always spoke with. He asked for her almost everywhere._

_It wasn't until a couple of maids informed him that Tamiko was tending to Hisana's garden. Byakuya didn't take long to find the young maid. She was humming to herself, watering the small plants. When she saw Byakuya, however, she stumbled away from the small patches of flowers. She bowed her head, and bid him good morning._

"_I'm sure you know where Lady Hisana is going, do you not?" He asked. Tamiko looked up at him in slight surprise._

"_Y-Yes, My Lord. Lady Kuchiki went to the Rukon District Seventy-Four, in order to help the poor children by feeding them. I-I sorry, My Lord, I thought she informed you." Tamiko replied nervously, averting her gaze._

_To help feed the poor?_

"_When will she return?" He asked._

"_I believe, My Lord, a little before sunset." Tamiko told him. Byakuya didn't say anything at first, but he then turned away from the girl._

"_Very well."_

The door to his office opened, distracting him from his thoughts. Renji bowed when he entered the office. "You're late." Byakuya said, not looking at him. "You've been gone all day."

"I apologize, sir. I had to go and perform Ichigo's duties, since he hasn't been around all day today." Renji told him, making his way to his own desk and paper work.

"Again?"

Renji nodded. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki. He went to the Rukon District again, I know he did. At first I though he went to investigate the recent hollow activity in District Seventy-Four, but after taking all day-"

"Hollow activity?" Byakuya asked, looking up at his lieutenant.

"Yes, sir. It appears that the a group of Shinigami from the Tenth Division went to train in the forest, fighting hollows. I was told by Lieutenant Matsumoto that hollows of great reiatsu have been very active in that area, and has been marked as dangerous until further notice." Renji explained. "It seems to me that they want to keep watch in order to see if the hollows will seep into the other districts or not."

"…"

"Captain?" Renji asked. Byakuya didn't say a word as he shunpoed out of his office.

…

"Rukia! Rukia!" Hisana called out in panic. Branches grabbed and tore at her kimono, scratching her face and clawing at her hair. She ran through bushes, and tried to avoid as much vegetation as she could, but it was getting harder to see with the sun setting and the forest growing thicker.

"_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" _Came the cry again, nearer now.

"Please, please, please…" Hisana chanted frantically, hoping that she could find Rukia and the boys in time.

"Run! _Run!_" Hisana heard Rukia's yells. Hisana turned to the direction of her sister's voice and dodged trees.

"Rukia!" Hisana cried out to her sister.

She heard the large cracking of trees, and felt the small tremors, making Hisana stumble. Hisana forced herself to continue as she heard the loud stomps of the monster. She broke through some large bushes and came into a small clearing. Hisana stared in shock, as the large hollow loomed over Rukia and the boys. Rukia caught sight of her sister. "Hisana! Don't come any closer, get Hiro and Kenta!" She screamed as Rukia suddenly dashed towards the hollows.

"No! Rukia!" Hisana screamed. Rukia, with a look of determination, slid in between the hollow's legs. The hollow turned away from the boys as it reverted its attention to Rukia. The hollow raised it's large pincers and lunged toward the petite girl. However, before the pincers reached her, Rukia countered with something that appeared to be an energy ball of some kind. The hollow withdrew its pincer in a rage, but that only stalled it for a few seconds.

"Hisana! Take Hiro and Kenta, I'll lure this hollow away!" Rukia shouted, running away into the forest, with the hollow behind her.

"Rukia!" Hisana yelled. No…

She turned to the two boys huddled together. She raced to them and quickly helped the boys up. "Come, hurry, my dears." She told them. Hiro and Kenta ran ahead of Hisana as she followed them into the forest. She prayed that Rukia would be alright. Hisana urged the boys to go faster, and just when she thought they were about to break free from the forest, something crashed through the trees.

"Kenta!" Hiro yelled as a second hollow raised its claws and aimed for the little boy.

Blood splattered the trees.

Hisana landed heavily against the ground as Hiro quickly picked Kenta up from where Hisana had pushed him. "Hisana!" Hiro cried.

"Go…you're almost there…" Hisana gasped as she tried to sit up. She clutched her left shoulder where the hollow sliced her with its razor sharp claws. Blood soaked the grass and her kimono. She was already feeling faint. "Don't wait for me, Hiro…" She called out to him. Hiro looked torn. He gave her a last fleeting look before dashing away with his brother. The hollow's hand reached out and grabbed Hisana, holding her tightly, and making it hard for her to breathe.

His grip tightened, nearly crushing her.

The hollow suddenly let out a loud shriek, and Hisana felt herself fall, the hollow's hand releasing her as its arm fell, sliced away from its arm. Blood spouted from its stump as the hollow roared with agony. She felt a strong arm holding her against the solidness of a body.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." She heard a deep voice. Her eyes were becoming unfocused, but she still made out the million petals swirling in the air. The next thing she knew, the hollow was attacked and sliced in many places, with more blood splattering, before it disintegrated.

"Byakuya…?" Hisana whispered. His cold grey eyes was the last she saw before blacking out.

…

"Damn it…" Rukia cursed after having been cornered. The hollow was almost on her now. She stood her ground as she glared at the creature. At least Hisana, Hiro, and Kenta were safe, hopefully. She stared into the eyes of the hollow, refusing to close her eyes and flinch away. If she was going to die, well hell…

She might as well die with dignity.

Rukia watched as the hollow opened its mouth and dive for its prey.

"Stop attacking defenseless people, you hollow scum!" She heard someone yell. Rukia suddenly saw a black blur appearing above the hollow. Rukia saw a flash of orange and the glimmer of a blade. Before she knew it, the robed figure stabbed the hollow in the face, making it crumble at once, disintegrating into the air like ashes in the wind.

Rukia stared as a guy about her age raised his blade and held it over his shoulder. "Hey." He said. Rukia wordlessly approached the orange-haired male. His robes were the same as Hisana's husband, which meant that he was a Shinigami.

He saved her life.

He looked down at her and she looked up at him. Suddenly, Rukia punched him in the stomach. "You idiot!" She yelled at him. Caught by surprise, Ichigo doubled over.

"Ugh! What the hell was that for!" He yelled angrily.

Rukia glared at the Shinigami. "Who the hell asked you to interfere, that was my fight!" She yelled. He stared at her in slight disbelief.

"Your fight? You were about to get killed, and you're hitting me because I saved your life?" He asked, glaring at her, scowling.

"The hell I did! I hate being in people's debt! Couldn't you let me die with dignity?" She yelled at him, stomping her foot because she knew he would easily dodge her next punch.

"Dignity? You were cowering from that thing!" He argued right back, and just as loudly.

"Cowering? How dare you! I was not cowering, I was graciously accepting my fate!" Rukia cried.

"Graciously? You're far from, gracious, you little midget!"

Rukia's eyebrow twitched dangerously. She then aimed a solid kick to his shin. "Ow!"

"Call me midget again, and I'll mess up your face so bad-!"

"Kurosaki." Someone called. Rukia and the Shinigami turned to the source of the voice. Byakuya was walking towards them, with a pale and limp Hisana in her arms. Rukia immediately forgot about the Shinigami and raced to her sister's side.

"Hisana! What happened?" Rukia demanded as she took in the sight of her sister's mangled body.

"A hollow. It appears that you took care of the other one." Byakuya said, looking up at his third seat. Ichigo scratched his head.

"Yeah, luckily I was around." He told his captain. Rukia looked away from her sister and stared up at the Shinigami.

"You work together?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, is third seat in my division." Byakuya informed her. He carefully placed Hisana on the ground. "If you would loosen your sister's kimono so I can inspect her wound."

Rukia blinked momentarily before nodding. "Right." Rukia loosened Hisana's kimono and pulled the fabric away gently. She winced when she saw the deep gashes in her soft skin. "This all my fault…" Rukia whispered, bowing her head. "Hisana, you told me and I didn't listen…"

"Stop blaming yourself, none of this is your fault." Ichigo told her. Rukia whirled around as she glared at him, her eyes full of angry tears.

"Yes it is! Hisana knew there would be danger, but I insisted we come here! I was so stupid! I couldn't protect Hiro and Kenta!" Rukia cried. "And I couldn't even protect my own sister! I could fight off that hollow! I couldn't fight-!" Rukia suddenly stopped as she stared at Ichigo. It was as if she was seeing him in a new light.

Her eyes fell on his Shinigami robes. As Byakuya silently performed Kido on his wife, Rukia's eyes filled with a new determination. Her hands clenched on her kimono as her eyes shifted to Ichigo's Zanpakuto. "I will learn to fight." She said, turning away from and back to her sister. "I will learn to fight, Hisana, for you, and for everyone else; I promise."

After Byakuya did his best to close her wounds, he lifted Hisana up in his arms. "I will take her back to the manor, she will need plenty of rest." He said, turning away from Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia suddenly went to Byakuya and grabbed his haori, which was already tainted by Hisana's blood.

"Wait, I want to come too, I don't want to leave her side just yet." Rukia said. Byakuya looked down at Rukia, his eyes betraying no emotion.

"If that is what you wish, so be it. Kurosaki will take you." He replied.

"I will do what now?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Byakuya said, turning away again.

"Wait…" Came a soft voice. Hisana's eyes fluttered opened. She stared up at Byakuya, still weak, but slightly better. "This Shinigami, I want to speak to him…" She whispered to him. Byakuya didn't say anything at first, but he wordlessly turned back to Ichigo. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Hisana was okay. Ichigo stared at the young woman as she smiled weakly at him.

"Your name…?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied. Hisana held out her hand and Ichigo hesitantly took it.

"Ichigo, my name is Hisana Kuchiki and I wish to thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You saved my little sister, and I am in your debt." She told him.

"Che, don't worry about it, I'm starting to regret saving the little troll." He said without thinking. Hisana winced and Byakuya glared at Ichigo. "Er…I mean…no problem." He said.

"Hisana, I'll go with you, I just want to make sure you get better." Rukia said. Hisana smiled in response.

"Thanks, I could use your company." Hisana told her. "Right now, I'm so tired…" She whispered, her eyes closing. A few seconds later, her breathing started to come out in a slow rhythm. Her forehead rested gently against Byakuya's neck.

"Wait, she said Kuchiki, does that mean that she's…?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, she's my wife." Byakuya replied before he shunpoed away, leaving Rukia and Ichigo behind. They both looked at each other, well, glare was more like it. Ichigo reluctantly held his arms out.

"I hate this as much as you do, so come on." He sighed in clear frustration. Rukia shook her head.

"No, I'm walking." She told him. Ichigo shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said, and before Rukia could respond, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _She screamed.

"Taking you with your sister, so shut your mouth already, it's annoying the hell out of me." He scowled.

"Go to hell!" She yelled.

"With you, I'm already in it." He muttered, making her scream with indignation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hurrah! That is done! I hope you like it!<strong>_


	8. The Favor

_**Frosty Secrets: Updated! :D**_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews! Animekisses, thanks again for reviewing my last one! :D Anyways! Here's the next chapter! :3**_

_**Gosh, I love these two!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Favor<strong>_

"My Lord! What happened!" Tamiko cried in horror, when the young lord entered the manor, a pale Hisana in his arms. There was immediate uproar as maids and helpers came to their Lady's aid. However, Byakuya broke through the small crowd.

"She needs rest." He told them.

Tamiko scurried ahead of him. "Of course, Lord Kuchiki. I will prepare her room right away!"

"No, she'll be staying in my room for the time being. She's to be watched, and when she awakens, food is to be brought to her immediately." He ordered, making his way to his room. A few maids dashed away in a hurry to get the necessities ready. Tamiko bustled on ahead, her face still a mask of fear and anxiety.

"My Lord, what happed to Lady Kuchiki?" She asked, leading him to his room.

Byakuya stared down at his wife's sleeping form. "She was attacked by a hollow."

"A hollow?" Tamiko asked hoarsely. She opened the door for him, and Byakuya swept in. He reached his bed and gently placed her on his bed. Tamiko was already at his side, adjusting her pillows and then she caught sight of Hisana's bloodied and torn kimono. Her eyes widened.

"Oh! We need to change her clothing!" Tamiko flew out of the room, leaving Byakuya alone with Hisana's sleeping form. He reached out and touched her hand.

She was freezing.

Byakuya took hold of the covers and placed them over her. He heard the patter of feet and some maids entered his room, carrying bowls of hot water. They immediately went to work on cleaning her face and arms, whispering to each other about her. A few minutes later, Tamiko returned with Hisana's new clothing. Byakuya turned to his wife and saw that she was being carefully stripped of her current clothing.

"My Lord…?" Tamiko called, but Byakuya was already out the door.

"Tamiko, if you would please go get some more water for Lady Hisana." One of the maids called. The young girl nodded and left the room. She quickly dashed down the hall and out through the garden. She headed for the kitchen, but something suddenly stopped in front of her. It was a figure drenched in black, and it made Tamiko jump back, shrieking.

The figure, who turned out to be an orange-haired Shinigami, scowled as he rubbed his ear. "Damn, calm down, will ya?" He said, he then grabbed the petite girl tossed her unceremoniously from his shoulder to the hard ground. Tamiko stared at the pair in surprise as the raven-haired girl glared at the Shinigami.

"Idiot!" She yelled at him. The girl then turned to Tamiko. "Please, my sister was brought her not to long ago, I must see her!" She cried, surprising Tamiko. The girl, she looked exactly like Hisana.

"You're Lady Hisana's sister?" Tamiko asked.

"Yes, my name is Rukia." She told Tamiko.

Tamiko suddenly nodded in recognition. "Right! Rukia! Hisana talks about you all the time. I'll take you to her." She told Rukia, leading her away.

Ichigo scratched then shook his head. "She's heavy as hell, too."

…

Hisana emerged from underneath the covers, her limbs aching, but otherwise, rested. She yawned softly, before blinking. She was so comfortable; her bed felt heavenly after all her body's been through. She was still a little tired, and the pillows were about to lull her into another peaceful slumber, when her eyes shot open.

Sakura.

The scent was everywhere. Hisana clutched the silky sheets tightly as her eyes wandered insanely around the room. Oh goodness, it wasn't her room, it wasn't her room at all. Why was she there? What happened? Hisana remembered the hollow, the attack, and Rukia's savior. Her eyes widened.

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura."_

He had saved her. In the forest, he destroyed that hollow. She remembered it clearly now. However, why did he take her to _his _room? Why? Why on earth would Byakuya-? She suddenly froze when she heard the door to the room open. Her eyes darted back and forth, cursing the fact that she couldn't see behind her. Was it Byakuya? It probably was, since this was his room.

Hisana heard the faint footsteps, and felt someone stand over her. She immediately closed her eyes. She couldn't face him just yet, it would be too humiliating. She owed him her life, and she wasn't too happy about that.

A hand touched her shoulder, and she tried hard not to shiver uncomfortably. The hand suddenly moved to her cheek, and then brushed hair out of her face. Hisana sat up, slapping the hand away. "Byakuya, don't-!" She stopped.

Rukia blinked and stared at Hisana in confusion.

Hisana blinked and stared at Rukia in mortification.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hisana buried herself deep into the covers, a dark aurora appearing over her head. "Hisana?" Rukia called, taking hold of the covers and pulling them off of her older sister. "Did you call me Byakuya?"

"No…" Hisana mumbled from where her face was buried in the pillows.

Rukia was silent for a moment. "Did you want it to be-?"

"Of course not. I just assumed it was him since this was his room. What am I doing in here?" Hisana asked, sitting up properly. How strange, his room was so bare, there was absolutely nothing in his room that made it seem lively; nothing that made it spark. Hisana groaned slightly as she covered her face with her hand.

"How could I let any of this happen." Hisana sighed. Rukia shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not your fault, it's mine; I wasn't careful enough." She said. Hisana looked up at Rukia's guilt stricken face.

"Nonsense, it couldn't be helped. We were no match for those hollows, so don't worry." Hisana tried to comfort her. Rukia gave a flustered sigh as she stood up abruptly, confusing Hisana. "Is something wrong."

"I know this so sudden, but Hisana, I've been thinking…" Rukia said softly. She turned towards Hisana, a looked of blazed determination in her eyes. "After what happened today, after meeting that idiot Ichigo…" She trailed off.

Hisana didn't like where the conversation was heading. "Thinking about what, Rukia?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

Rukia took a deep breath. "Hisana, I want to enter the academy for Shinigami. I want to become a Soul Reaper." She announced.

Hisana's eyes widened at the news. A Shinigami? Like Byakuya? She could be exposed to danger! "Absolutely not." Hisana said, rather vehemently, the images of the hollow attack still vivid in her mind. "That is out of the question, Rukia, how could you even consider something like that? It's completely-!"

"Dangerous. I knew you would say that." Rukia said in annoyance. "Hisana, I've been curious about Shinigami for a while now and I know I can become one." She said, but Hisana was already shaking her head.

"Rukia, I understand why you want to do this, but please, reconsider." Hisana begged slightly as she slid out of bed. "You can't just you're going to become a Shinigami, just like that, you need to put a lot of thought into this."

"Maybe the reason isn't that good, but I can't help but feel like I belong there, you know?" Rukia asked, approaching her sister. "Every time I visit the Rukon District, I see a few Shinigami here and there, and it's enough to get me thinking. I've always thought about it, and that hollow attack only confirmed my desire to become a Shinigami."

Hisana knew that once Rukia an idea in her head, she would stubbornly stand by it. She just couldn't see her little sister enter a different world full of blood, danger, and death. "Rukia, please-!"

The door opened, and the sisters turned to see Tamiko enter with a small tray of food. Rukia went to Tamiko and took the tray from her. "It's my decision, please respect it." Rukia said, heading towards the bed and setting the food down. Hisana was about to reply when she caught sight of Tamiko's slightly pale face.

"Tamiko? Are you alright?" Hisana asked. "If you're worried about me, it's okay, I'm fine, see?" She said, gesturing to herself, but Tamiko shook her head.

"It's not that, Lady Hisana, I'm glad you're alright. It's just that…" Tamiko trailed off nervously. Hisana glanced at Rukia and her little sister shrugged.

"What's bother you?" Hisana asked in slight worry.

Tamiko took Hisana's hand and guided her back to bed. She then handed Hisana a cup of tea. "Since you're awake, you should eat." Tamiko said, hastily trying to shove a plate of dumplings in Hisana's face. Balancing the tea, so as not to spill it, Hisana turned her head away slightly.

"I'm not hungry, Tamiko, what's gotten into you?" Hisana asked, placing the tea aside and getting out of bed again. Tamiko became paler at Hisana's words.

"Oh, Lady Hisana! Lord Kuchiki said that if you refused to eat, he'd come here himself and make you!" Tamiko cried, reaching for the dumplings again. Hisana grabbed the plate and held it aloft, just out of Tamiko's reach.

"Calm yourself, my dear." Hisana tried to reassure her. "I'm sure Byakuya was exaggerating."

Tamiko shook her head vigorously. "No, Lady Hisana; he seemed serious. You should hurry up and eat-!"

They heard footsteps.

Tamiko squealed and Hisana rushed into bed. Rukia grabbed the plate and threw all the dumplings out the window. "Rukia!" Hisana cried at her sister's actions.

"I'm sorry, I panicked!"

Hisana quickly grabbed her tea, and Rukia tossed the plate at Tamiko and she quickly caught it and held it against her chest. Rukia jumped on the bed, making Hisana spill some tea on Byakuya's sheets.

"Rukia!"

"Shit!" Rukia cursed.

"Rukia!" Hisana yelled again.

Rukia threw her hands in the air. "Well sorry, I can't really control my mouth when the situation gets intense!"

The door opened, and Rukia sat on the bed, as Hisana quickly crumpled up the sheets in order to hide the stains. Byakuya entered the room just in time too see Rukia sitting calmly on the bed, Tamiko standing dutifully by Hisana's side, and his wife inhaling the sweet tea, a look of contentment.

Hisana beamed at him.

Something was off.

"What happened?" He asked, making the females blanch slightly.

Tamiko rushed toward the door. "Oh, well, I better get this tray out of the way. It's empty because Hisana ate her food, that's why I'm taking it away. You know, since Hisana ate like you wanted her to, heh." She said. Rukia slapped her forehead as Byakuya stared at Tamiko with his steely grey eyes. Tamiko ducked out of sight. He turned to the sisters; Rukia was suddenly humming to herself, studying her fingernails a little too intently as Hisana stared at the wall, clutching the tea.

The silence was too thick to tolerate.

"I see, I'll bring your food myself." He said, turning away. "You will eat _all_ of it."

"W-Wait!" Hisana called out at his retreating form.

"Just let failure flow, Hisana." Rukia sighed. "Let it flow…"

…

Karin followed Rangiku as she led her through the offices of the Tenth Division. Karin had never been there before; she was mostly in the barracks, if not, out walking around in the Seireitei whenever she wasn't training. She caught sight of a tower of paperwork, the man silently sobbing as he stared up at the piles of paper.

"Yeesh…" Karin shuddered. She wouldn't have been able to handle all of that.

"We're very lazy around here." Rangiku whispered.

Like she couldn't figure that out on her own.

"Except for the captain, he's the only one that does any real work around here." Rangiku said. "Matsumoto, have you finished your paperwork? Matsumoto, I thought I told you that I needed those reports by noon! Matsumoto, stop sleeping and come do your work! Matsumoto, _why are you my lieutenant?_" She badly imitated her captain. "That's all he does, nag, nag, nag! I honestly think it's height issues."

Karin didn't bother to hold back a laugh.

"Glad to know that I'm a topic of amusement." Someone snapped, making both Rangiku and Karin jump back in surprise. The young, and small, captain glowered at both of them from the doorway of an office. Karin berated herself for laughing at her captain, especially in a place where he was around most of the time.

"Oh, Karin, this is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya! You probably already know him, but I don't think you've met him in person." Rangiku said, pointing at her captain. "Captain, she's Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's kid sister, can you believe it?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro frowned at the mention of Ichigo. "Kurosaki? Isn't he the rude, uncouth, loud-mouthed fiend?"

"That would be my brother." Karin nodded.

"Captain, Ichigo was separated from her sisters, and Karin wants to go and find him in his division. You know she won't be allowed in their unless-"

"Unless she has my permission, I know." Toshiro sighed, walking down the hall. "I don't know if you'll find your brother, Kurosaki, word has it that he disappears from his division most of the time; I'll still give you that signed permission, as a reward for saving the members of your squad."

Karin looked at him in slight surprise. "Huh? How did you know about that?" His teal blue eyes flickered towards her, and he stared at her with his cold gaze. Karin blinked and looked away, baffled.

"Captain, what were you doing in that one office?" Rangiku asked barging in between them..

He glared at her. "I was delivering the work _you _were supposed to finish yesterday. Stashing the work underneath the couch, Matsumoto? I believe you should start searching for something more original."

"No need to be snappy, sheesh." Rangiku said.

Later that day, Karin was excited when she made her way towards the Sixth Division, however, was greatly disappointed when Ichigo wasn't around. She ran into the lieutenant, and the so called Renji agreed to let Ichigo know. Karin made her way back to her division, dispirited. However, she was going to go back tomorrow morning for sure.

…

Byakuya.

Hisana sat up. She was finally in her room after Byakuya thought she was well enough to go to her room. It was extremely dark out, and she wondered if he was already asleep. However, Rukia haunted her mind. She silently rose from bed and quietly made her way to the door.

Byakuya was a captain. Maybe, if Hisana asked him politely enough, he would be able to prevent Rukia from entering the academy. It was unfair, she knew, but she couldn't take any chances, she just couldn't. Hisana walked into the hallway and started to make her way around the quiet manor. Luckily some candles were lit for her find her way, however, she was surprised when a hand grabbed her arm. She screamed, and the person immediately let go. She whirled around and came face to face with a guard.

"My apologies Lady Kuchiki, it's really late to be out." He said, bowing.

Hisana gave a sigh of relief. "No, no, it's alright, I was just on my way to Lord Kuchiki's room." She said. He looked at her curiously, and she had forgotten that it might have come out as weird. Everyone who lived in the manor with them knew that they slept in separate rooms.

"His room, my Lady?" He asked.

Hisana nodded. "Er, yes, I need to talk to him about something severely important."

"Lady Kuchiki, Lord Kuchiki has not arrived yet, he's still out." The guard replied. Hisana was mildly surprised at the news.

"Out? This late at night?" She asked. The guard nodded.

"Indeed, perhaps Lady Kuchiki could wait until morning?" He asked. Hisana clenched her hands slightly. Well, she could wait until tomorrow, catch him before he left again. Hisana looked up at the guard and smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you for informing me and saving me a trip." She told him.

The guard gave a small bow. "You're very welcome."

"I'll be heading back, good night." She called, heading back to her room.

"Good night, my Lady."

However, the following morning was also filled with bad luck.

"He left already?" Hisana asked Tamiko as she brought up her breakfast. Tamiko nodded as she handed Hisana some tea. Hisana frowned. Was it going to be like that everyday? What if she wasn't able to talk to him in time?

_Rukia hopped onto the cart and looked down at her sister before taking her leave. "Hisana, I know this worries you, but trust me. I'm going to inform Mother and Father about my decision tonight. Whether they approve or not, it doesn't really matter, I'll be going to the academy tomorrow and apply to take the entrance exam."_

_Hisana reached out for her sister and Rukia clasped her hand. "Rukia, please." She whispered. Rukia's eyes softened and leaned downwards in order to kiss her sister's forehead._

"_It's my decision. Hopefully, someday, you'll be proud of me." She said, smiling down at her. Hisana stepped back and Rukia waved at her sister. Hisana watched the cart disappear beyond the gates of the Kuchiki Estate._

"_I am." Hisana sighed._

"Tamiko." Hisana suddenly said, placing her tea aside. "Help me dress." She told her young friend. Tamiko looked up at Hisana, startled.

"Lady Hisana, whatever for?" She asked.

"There some matters I have to deal with." Hisana replied, turning to her. "I need to go visit my husband."

…

"Head high, ignore, ignore." Tamiko whispered to herself. "Ignore." Hisana glanced at the young maid curiously as they made their way toward the Sixth Division.

"Nervous?" Hisana asked.

"Yes, also, we're out of place here. Oh, Lady Hisana, couldn't you wait until Lord Kuchiki got home?" Tamiko asked as they passed several Shinigami. If she did, Rukia would have already applied, everything would have been in vain. Hisana shook her head.

"I'm sorry, this really can't wait. I just hope Byakuya is not too busy." Hisana said, as they approached the large division. However, before they could even reach the door, they were stopped at the door by two Shinigami. Both men took in Hisana and scowled at her.

"Sorry, but only those of the Sixth Division are allowed to enter. If you have an appointment with anyone, you need to show us a proof that you were summoned." One of them said. Tamiko gave Hisana a frantic look, but Hisana kept her composure.

"Oh, did my husband forget to let you know that I would be stopping by? He said it was alright for my visiting." Hisana lied. She looked up at the Shinigami, but they didn't move.

"No ma'am. We can't allow you to enter, whoever your husband is, he has no right to summon you without the consent of the captain." The other Shinigami said.

The first one glared at Hisana. "So take a hike." He snarled.

Tamiko bristled.

"How dare you talk to Lady Kuchiki like that, you bully!" She yelled, startling the Shinigami. Hisana quickly placed a hand on Tamiko's shoulder in order to calm her. Tamiko looked up at her and flushed with embarrassment at her sudden outburst.

She hung her head. "I'm sorry, Lady Hisana…" She trailed off.

"Worry not, my dear."

"Lady Kuchiki? No way, she's obviously lying." One of the Shinigami said. Hisana sighed, and she noticed that they had already attracted a lot of attention. Placing a comforting arm around Tamiko, Hisana gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come Tamiko, let's go home and wait." Hisana said, turning to leave, but both of them stopped. Approaching the division was a unit of squad members, and in the lead, Byakuya. Ichigo was walking next to him, scowling, but his expression changed to that of surprise when he spotted her.

Byakuya caught sight of Hisana and frowned, his eyes flashing coldly. Oh boy…

"Sir," One of the Shinigami called. "This woman claims that she's-"

"Hisana, what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked, making the Shinigami shrink back. The other one ducked his head as he glanced at his captain uneasily. Hisana saw the many squad members looking at them curiously from behind their captains. Maybe going to his division was a bad idea after all. She looked back up at Byakuya, who was still waiting on an answer.

"I wanted to talk to you about something very important." She told him.

"This couldn't wait until my return?" He asked her coolly. Obviously not, that's why she was there. Hisana frowned as some Shinigami began to whisper. She wasn't going to let him humiliate her in front of everyone like that.

Time to pull a Rukia.

Hisana looked up at him, her eyes suddenly wide with worry. "I did wait for you, but you never arrived and it was way too late. Where were you? I was worried; I stayed up, but did you come? Of course not." She told him, looking away. A few Shinigami gave her sympathetic look. "Then this morning, you leave without a word. How could you treat your wife so coldly? You hardly ever touch me either-"

"Get inside." Byakuya suddenly cut her off, entering the building. Tamiko gave Hisana a shocked look, but she merely winked at her slightly. Ichigo didn't miss the exchange and shook his head.

"No way in hell am I going to get involved with something like that…"

…

"What were you trying to accomplish?" Byakuya asked in a stern voice as he shut the door to his office. Hisana crossed her arms as she faced her husband.

"You were putting me on the spot, and I didn't like that." She told him, frowning. She then stopped. "I didn't come here to argue, I want to talk to you." She said.

Byakuya sat at his desk and began to look through his work. "About?" He asked, not bothering to look up at her. Hisana's brow furrowed; it might not be easy talking to a man who frankly doesn't understand what she's going through.

"It's about Rukia." Hisana said.

Byakuya still didn't look up from his work. "Care to go into deeper detail?"

"Rukia wants to become a Shinigami, and I'm scared for her safety. She's not ready, I know she's not." She told him. Byakuya didn't say anything as he took hold of a report sitting on his desk. Hisana felt like a fool, even if there wasn't anyone around to watch, she felt embarrassed. He may have saved her life, but he still made her blood boil.

"Why are you discussing this with me? I believe this is an issue better confronted with your sister." He told her.

Hisana sighed with exasperation. "I did try to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. I came here because I was hoping you would help me."

"In what?" He asked, still working. "In sabotaging your sister's chances of becoming a Shinigami?"

She didn't like the way he said it, but yes, it was similar to that. "I just don't want her to be hurt. She thinks she'll be able to do great things when she becomes one. Please, I can't let her go through with this."

"There's nothing I can do. Go home, Hisana, you shouldn't be here." He brushed her off. Ever since she could remember, she always had to be Rukia's shadow. That child got into all sorts of trouble, so Hisana had to set an example for her little sister. She tried to teach Rukia not to be so stubborn and hot-tempered, and tried to convince her sister that there were better ways to vent off anger. Hisana considered herself a sensible woman, but sometimes that wasn't enough.

She was Rukia's sister after all.

Hisana walked to his desk and slammed her hand on the paper he was reading. "Is it really that hard to look at me when I'm talking to you?" She whispered. For the first time since they entered his office, Byakuya met her gaze.

"You may not have someone to care about, but I do. Rukia is the world to me and it kills me to know that she will be put in danger if she becomes a Shinigami." She told him.

"You don't know that-"

"I do! I do know! I can feel it my heart, something bad is going to happen if she joins the academy. Rukia feels like she needs to make a difference, but there's a limit to everything. I can't sit back and watch her go against hollows, and rush into battle when the situation calls for it." She said moving away from his desk. "When that hollow attacked, and I didn't know if she was alive or dead, it tore me apart. Then she tells me she wants to join in order to fight more of those things, I can't stand it."

Hisana heavily sat on the chair of another desk, probably the one that belonged to his lieutenant. "What do you know? You don't know how I'm feeling. If anything were to happen…" She felt her eyes well up in tears. "I don't think I'd be ever to forgive myself." She turned away as she felt her tears fall. Hisana hastily wiped them away as Rukia's smiling face entered her mind and seared her heart. If that smile were to ever vanish…

"It bothers you this much?" Byakuya said from right above her. She looked up in startled surprise. He was standing behind her chair, looking down at her with those emotionless grey eyes. How did he get there so fast and so silently? She stood up quickly and backed away, only to bump into a stack of papers and send them scattering to the floor.

Feeling even more humiliated, Hisana knelt down to pick them up. She quietly gathered up the papers and tried to stack them up again. She suddenly felt him right next to her as he too began to slowly pick up the many sheets of paper. She averted his gaze, her tears still fresh on her face. "I shouldn't have come here-"

"I can't do anything to stop her from taking the entrance exam, but I can have her graduate almost immediately. Then I will make sure she's transferred to the Thirteenth Division where she will be given an unseated position. She will be safe, training and out of harm's way. I will look after her if need be, I promise." He said. Hisana snapped her head up towards him, and he looked back at her. His face was still expressionless, but she knew he would keep his word.

Hisana released the papers she had in her hands and flung her arms around him in absolute gratitude. He was going to try to protect Rukia, to keep her from danger. "Thank you." Hisana whispered as she buried her face into his shoulder, clutching his haori tightly. "Thank you so much for the favor. You lifted a heavy burden off of my chest."

Byakuya didn't say anything, probably since she caught him too off guard. It didn't matter, Rukia was going to be safe, that's all she cared about.

She became vaguely aware of the fact that her body was too close for comfort; the warmth of his chest was seeping through her kimono. She pulled away quickly. "Sorry, it's just surprising." She told him. He wordlessly looked at her. "I mean, are you really willing to go through all of this for Rukia?"

"For you." He corrected. She could feel his cool breath brush her face. He was that close.

"Oh, r-right…" She said, not knowing what else to say.

The door opened forcibly, and Ichigo bounded in, obviously excited about something. "Oi! Guess who I finally found…!" He stopped when he saw his captain and wife on the floor, clearly having shared an embrace earlier. Ichigo sheepishly scratched his head.

A dark haired girl poked her head into the office. "Ichigo! You didn't knock?" The young girl hissed. Ichigo started to back away, trying to pretend like he didn't interrupt or see anything and failing miserable. Hisana quickly stood up as she fixed her kimono that became slightly wrinkled.

"It's okay, we're done with our talk." Hisana said quickly. She turned to Byakuya and gave a small bow. "I'll see you at home." She said. He gave a small nod and she left.

Byakuya returned to his desk, skillfully playing along as if nothing happened. "Er, I just came to say that I found my sister Karin, but it's obvious that you're really busy, so yeah…" Ichigo told his captain. He waited for a few seconds before grabbing his little sister and bolting out of the office. "Come on, let's find another place to talk." He said, dragging Karin along.

Renji merely stood outside, shaking his head. "There's no way I'm going in there."

"Lieutenant Abarai, I suggest you come inside and pick up the papers you carelessly left lying on the floor." Byakuya called from the office.

Renji blinked in confusion. "But I didn't-"

"Now."

"_I was offered to become third seat of another division, but nooooooo…" _Renji thought, bitterly.

_**I'm done! Thank you for reading! I'm so tired…night, night! Excuse any mistakes and bad grammar! xD**_


	9. The Bed

_**Hey guys! It's nice to be back! To everyone who reviewed my last chapter, thank you so much! So much has been going on in my other story, that I needed a bit of ByaSana, so here you are, I hope you enjoy! :D This chapter will be short. Heh, I usually say that and it turns out differently!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Bed<strong>_

Ichigo and Karin sat underneath a tree near his division's training grounds. They talked about a lot of things, their experience in the Rukongai, their experience in the Shinigami Academy, Yuzu, their dad, and life as a Shinigami. The broached every topic, both of them clearly happy that they found each other.

Ichigo was immensely relieved when he heard that Yuzu was a part of the Fourth Division; he really couldn't see Yuzu fighting. Ichigo glanced sideways at Karin; well, he couldn't see Karin fighting either, it was too weird. Then again, he shouldn't underestimate his little sister, but she was so young; she was way too young. Maybe he should test her, just to see if she could take care of herself.

"Hey Karin, how about we spar." Ichigo suddenly said, getting up. Karin looked up at him.

"Spar? Now?" She asked, getting up as well and following him to the middle of the grounds.

"Yeah, you do know the name of your Zanpakuto right?" He asked her. Karin frowned at him.

"Of course I know her name. _Suko_ is still a little hard to control, but I'm getting there." Karin said, unsheathing her katana. Ichigo took hold of his Zanpakuto and pointed it at his sister, something he never thought he'd do. Ever.

"Alright then, how about we give it a go?" He asked, "I'll go easy on you."

He noticed that his words made Karin scowl. "Take it easy on me? I'm not weak you know…" She told him. Ichigo shrugged.

"I bet you're not that strong either." He told her.

Karin glared at her older brother. "We'll see, Ichigo." She said.

She initiated the fight first.

Ichigo was taken completely by surprise by her reiatsu flaring. Why hadn't he noticed it before? It's not like she was-

"Damn!" He shouted, holding up his Zanpakuto just in time to block her first attack. She got quicker too.

Karin smirked. "You're taking it easy on me, right? I bet you saw that one coming."

Actually, no he didn't, he had let his guard down; he wasn't going to admit that to his little sister. Ichigo tried to counter, but she intercepted his attack. "Karin, how in the hell did you get so strong so quickly?" Ichigo asked as he dodged one of her swings.

"You tell me, I've been trying to figure out where all of this reiatsu comes from." She told him, holding her brother off just in time for her to jump back.

Ichigo gave a smirk. "I have the same problem, but at least you control yours well. I really had no idea you had so much reiatsu hidden away."

"It's called practice, idiot." Karin rolled her eyes.

Renji looked up from the papers he was stacking back up on his desk. There was so much reiatsu coming from outside. A large part of it belonged to Ichigo, but who was the other one? "It seems Kurosaki's younger sibling has the same amount of power he has." Byakuya said in a cool tone, not looking up from his work.

"His little sister? No way." He said, stacking the last sheets of paper a little to crookedly before heading out of the office. He wasn't the only one felt it, when he reached the training grounds, a few squad members were already watching the sparring session between Ichigo and the young girl. Renji pushed passed the crowd and stood to watch.

Karin dodged away and jumped back again, this time, clutching her shoulder. He nicked her. Karin wiped the blood off her hands with her Shinigami robes before gripping _Suko _tightly. Well, at least he wasn't taking it easy on her anymore, because that had really pissed her off.

"You know, you may be strong, but I don't think you'll stand a chance." Ichigo called out to her. She glowered at him. "Call out Zanpakuto, release it."

Karin stared at her brother, then shook her head. "That's not a good idea, Ichigo. I already told you, _Suko _is still a little hard to control and," Karin took in her surroundings. "This really isn't a good place to release her."

"Why not? You'll get a chance to practice, come on." He then looked at her mockingly. "Unless you _can't_ and you're just making excuses."

"You asshole." She told him, glaring. "Don't think you've won just yet."

He was taunting her, she knew it, and she was falling for it. "Che, I think I have." He finally said.

"You are so going to eat your words, Ichigo." Karin said.

"Then come at me." He told her.

"_Burn these tainted lands!" _Karin cried, raising her Zanpakuto. "_Sukochibaipa!"_

Ichigo watched the air around him began to grow thick and hot, the waves of heat emitting from Karin's Zanpakuto.

The spectators took several steps back, trying to get away from the sudden heat, but it was no use, it was too hot. Renji spotted the grass around Karin's feet and wilt and turn black as she glared at her brother. Her Zanpakuto turned red as flames suddenly engulfed it, with her hand and all, but she didn't look like she was in pain; instead, she looked like she was trying hard to concentrate.

Ichigo felt the sweat run down his face as the temperature rose. He watched as Karin raised her Zanpakuto and swung, sending a large fiery whip towards him. He jumped out of the way at the last minute, but the flames still singed a part of his robes, burning his arm slightly. "Not bad, Karin." Ichigo said.

"I'm not done yet." She grinned. "Don't underestimate your little sister, Ichigo."

"What-?" He stopped, however, when he felt immense heat approaching from behind him. Ichigo turned in time to face the fiery whip that had come back to attack him once more. However, it wasn't a whip that was coming after him.

It was a large snake made out of blazing fire.

…

Hisana took in a large breath, enjoying the cool, crisp air as she tended to her garden. She felt content, livelier even, ever since Byakuya had promised her that he'd look after Rukia. She was going to be safe, Hisana could relax. She looked up at the sky; the sun was setting, it'd be dinner soon. She stood up from the ground and wiped her dirty hands on her kimono, leaving ugly smudges. She stopped when felt eyes on her. She turned and froze when she saw a couple of maids looking at her nervously.

Standing next to them was Ginrei Kuchiki.

Hisana stood there rather awkwardly, completely covered in dirt, with grass stains on her kimono. Goodness, she didn't want to know how her face looked like. Hisana quickly gave a small bow. "M-My Lord, what a surprise."

"Is this your garden." He asked, approaching her. Hisana stared at him as he studied her work. If he was at all bothered by her appearance, he didn't show it.

"Yes, sir, it's a pass time." Hisana murmured, clutching her kimono tightly as avoided his gaze.

"No need to feel shame, Hisana." Ginrei suddenly told her, making her look up. He met her gaze, a dim light in his eyes. "My wife used to be the same."

Hisana blinked at the old Lord before smiling slightly. "Thank you, Lord Ginrei."

"I hope my sudden stay for dinner isn't much trouble." He said, taking Hisana by surprise.

"Dinner?"

"Has Byakuya not told you?" Ginrei asked. Just then, Tamiko dashed past the other maids and ran towards them. She bowed immediately, facing Ginrei.

"My Lord! You're back from your trip, let me set up a room for you, here in the main house." Tamiko said. Room? He was staying for a visit? The Kuchiki estate held several living quarters for the entire family, however, the main house was reserved for the current Kuchiki Head and his family; in this case, Byakuya and Hisana and a few of the maids and helpers.

Gave a small nod and Tamiko nodded, dashing off again. Ginrei turned back to Hisana. "I will be staying for a few days before leaving again, if it's an inconvenience-"

"It's not an inconvenience at all!" Hisana cut him off. If he returned from some business, why stay in the main house? It didn't make any sense. "You'll be joining us for dinner? Then I better go wash up quickly." She told him. Joining them for dinner? She hadn't shared a meal with Byakuya since they were married. Of course, she was too embarrassed to tell Ginrei any of that.

"I will await for my grandson to return in his study. If you'll excuse me." He said, leaving. When he left, Hisana wet to go bathe, getting help from the maids. When she had finished, Tamiko came in with a new kimono.

"Thank you, is Byakuya home yet?" Hisana asked as Tamiko helped her into her kimono.

"Yes, he arrived a few minutes ago." She told Hisana. "I guess that's why he's home only, since his grandfather arrived."

Hisana looked at herself in the mirror as Tamiko silently worked on her kimono. "There's really no choice, is there? I'll be forced to join them for dinner."

Tamiko looked up at Hisana in surprise. "Really? Why now all of a sudden, Lady Hisana?"

"I don't want to come off as rude, at least not to Lord Ginrei. He's one of Father's good friends, the least I can do is play the role of a proper wife." Hisana explained. "Only until he leaves, if the Kuchiki family would to find out about my current relationship with Byakuya-"

"They won't be too happy, yes, it makes sense." Tamiko said quietly. "They'll pressure the two of you into giving them an heir."

Hisana's face flushed. "Yes, and I don't want any trouble. This is for the best, at least for now."

When Tamiko finished, she looked up at Hisana and smiled. "There you go! You look beautiful!" She then smirked. "Enough to catch a certain lord's attention."

Instead of feeling embarrassed, Hisana countered. "Becoming rather bold, aren't we?"

"Eh? Right, pardon my rudeness!" Tamiko suddenly cried, bowing deeply. Hisana laughed at the girl.

"I kid." She told her. Tamiko looked up, frowning slightly.

"Not funny, I still don't know how to act around you, you know. I lived here and served the Kuchiki's since I was born, I've never made friends with one of them." Tamiko said. Hisana beamed at her.

"Why not start now?" She then ruffled Tamiko's hair.

"Hey!"

…

"Byakuya where is your wife?" Ginrei asked as they gathered around for dinner. Byakuya wondered if his grandfather would lecture him if he ever found about Hisana's attempts at distancing herself. What would his grandfather say if he found out they don't even sleep in the same room. He wouldn't hear the end of it, especial if the entire family ever knew.

Byakuya looked up has grandfather. "She's-"

"I'm here, pardon for the wait." Hisana suddenly appeared, with Tamiko right behind her. "It's my fault for rolling in the dirt in the first place." She caught Byakuya's eye before quickly turning to Ginrei.

Dinner was quiet, but when Hisana did converse, it was mostly with Ginrei. He asked about her family, and Hisana replied wholeheartedly. Byakuya merely kept to himself, speaking only when spoken to, but other than that, he was quiet. "Your sister, Hisana, how is she?" Ginrei asked. Hisana's hand faltered, hitting her plate slightly. Byakuya's eyes flickered toward her, but Hisana quickly covered herself up a smile.

"She's doing well, thank you for asking. Rukia came to the decision of becoming a Shinigami." She told him.

"Did she now? Has she applied for the entrance exam?" Ginrei asked.

Hisana nodded slowly. "She told me she was going to this morning. I have yet to find out if she was accepted."

Ginrei studied her before answering. "Would you be happy if she wasn't accepted into the academy?"

Hisana stared up at him, before looking downcast, smiling sadly. "Would you consider me selfish if I said yes?"

"I wouldn't."

Hisana looked up at Byakuya, who had spoken. He watched her, with his cold, emotionless eyes. The image of what happened in his office flashed into her mind so suddenly, it surprised, making her look away. She felt the heat run up her cheeks.

"T-Thank you." She said rather softly.

Again, nothing was said for a while, but Ginrei turned to Hisana once more. "Are you treated well, Hisana?" He asked. She knew what he was really asking.

_Are you happy?_

Hisana wasn't going to lie, she felt lonely. However, the past few days haven't been completely horrible. The maids and helpers of the main house were starting to warm up, and not to mention Tamiko, always keeping her company. She then thought about her garden, and the joy it brought her. Even Byakuya, her views towards him have become…less hateful and more, confusing.

She smiled at Ginrei. "Yes." She told him. "I'm treated exceptionally well."

When dinner was over, a maid approached them, bowing. "My Lord, a message came for you, and it awaits in your study." She told Byakuya.

"Very well." He said, giving a nod, dismissing her. "I won't be long, if you'll excuse me." He said, leaving them without another word. Hisana stood there suddenly until Ginrei addressed her.

"It's late, if you wish, I'll escort you to your room." He said.

Hisana smiled him. "Oh, yes, of course. Thank you." She said without thinking. It wasn't until they left the dining area that she began to secretly panic. Did he know? Did Ginrei know about their current sleeping arrangements? What if he didn't, will he be troubled at the fact that she isn't sharing a room with a her husband. Will he inform her father?

She couldn't take any chances.

They walked to Byakuya's room in silence. Her heart beating furiously the closer they got. What would Byakuya say if he found her there? Would he understand the situation? No, Hisana would make sure to sneak out when Ginrei retired to his own room. "Luckily my room is adjacent to yours, it'll save me a trip." He told her.

Plan A: Failed.

He would definitely hear her for sure; he was no fool.

When they reached the room, Hisana forced a smile. "Thank you for accompanying me, and please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you, and good night, Hisana." He said.

"Good night." She said, entering Byakuya's room and shutting the door behind her. Hisana's throat went dry when she stood in the darkened room. It was so alien for her. She had only been there once, and that was when she was recovering from her wound.

"_Eat." He ordered once her food was brought. Hisana looked down at the plate of food. Tamiko and Rukia had left the room after receiving a piercing glare from the captain._

"_Honest, I'm not hungry-"_

"_Eat." He said again, a little more firmly. He stood there, watching her, and would continue watching her until she ate all of her food. Hisana felt a little uneasy at being watched._

_She ate in silence, averting his gaze and thinking about how he had saved her from that horrifying hollow. She really didn't think he'd go through the trouble of checking on her. Then again, he probably felt that it was his duty to take care of his wife. Hisana finished the last of her tea, and placed it back on the tray._

"_Tamiko." Byakuya called, and almost immediately, Tamiko entered the room. She wordlessly took the tray, and gave Hisana a sympathetic look before leaving the room._

"_Now, rest." He said._

_Must he be so demanding?_

"_Byakuya, really, I feel-" She was suddenly cut off when Byakuya leaned forward, making her quickly lie down. She stared up at him as he carefully covered her with the sheets of his bed._

"_Why is it that I always have to repeat myself with you? Rest." He told her again._

"_Alright…"_

Hisana placed a tentative hand on the bed. Then, she silently got on and placed her head on one of the pillows. She couldn't stay, she had to find a way to sneak out without being noticed. If she was quiet enough, she could sneak past Ginrei's room. Perhaps should she wait for Byakuya? Explain the situation to him first? Yes, she should wait for him.

She turned over and clutched the pillows tightly. Closing her eyes, she tried to take in the music of the night. She heard the gently passing of the wind, and the splashing of water. The birds sang their last song. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but it only made her nervous, making her aware of where exactly she was; his scent was everywhere.

…

Byakuya wordlessly stared down at the letter. It was from Hisana's father, informing him of the events that were about to pass.

_Byakuya,_

_I apologize for burdening you with what I am about to tell you. However, I feel the need to bid you a favor. I have been given a few days before the illness takes my life, and I fear for the fate of my family. Soon, they will be left at your mercy and I hope you will take them in. My wife and Rukia will be at a loss, and I fear for Hisana as well, since she is closest to me; take care of them. I beg you, protect my family. It is a selfish request, but I'm an old man, and I have no one else to turn to in these times._

_I await your reply,_

_Lord Miyoshi_

…

Rangiku was about to shut the door to her division's barracks when she caught sight of someone. Karin darted through the doors, and Rangiku grabbed her robes, catching the young girl in surprise.

"Hey, I almost shut you out, where have you been?" Rangiku asked. Rangiku really couldn't help her asking, the girl intrigued her. She then saw that her hands were black and frowned as she turned back to the young Kurosaki girl. Karin was covered in black soot, her face held smudges, as well as dried blood. Her robes were singed, but she didn't have any burns. "What happened?"

"I was sparring with my brother, nothing to worry about." Karin shrugged, dusting herself off.

"It seems to me that it was more than that." Rangiku told her, taking in the state of her robes.

"Wait until the captain of the Sixth Division takes a look of his training grounds." Karin replied.

…

Byakuya made his way back to his room, and entered it. The second he stepped in, however, he caught sight of another form. Hisana was there, asleep on his bed. What on earth was the woman doing in his room? What had she been thinking? He noticed that she was acting rather strange throughout the day.

He turned away from her as he began to undress in order to get ready for bed.

Unless she was aware of the predicament they were in. If his grandfather ever found out about what was really going on, there would be a problem indeed. If that were the case, he really couldn't complain. He approached his bed and knew that it was going to be a problem. He never had anyone else sleep beside him, and it wasn't going to be easy getting accustomed to the fact. A stranger sleeping next to him. Then again, Hisana wasn't a stranger.

She was his wife.

As he gently pulled the covers away, he watched her for a few seconds. The soft scent of lavender reached him, and when he slipped under the covers, she shifted slightly. He immediately felt the heat of her body, and came across another problem as he tried to move as far from her as possible.

He moved a lot in his sleep.

…

Hisana's eyes flew open when she felt someone's hot breath touching the back of her neck. Her eyes widely took in her surroundings, and she remembered where she was. She was in Byakuya's room, but how long had she been asleep? The soft chirping of the birds told her that it was morning, but the sun hadn't risen yet. She felt his breath again, sending shivers down her spine. He was in bed with her, and he was unbearably close. It felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest.

She was in bed with a man.

Well, at least it was her husband, but still…

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of something digging into her side, her hands quietly came out from under the covers, and she proceeded to move them away. However, she froze when one of her hands came in contact with his. Yes, he was way too close…

If she moved too much, she would awaken him, and if that happened, she wouldn't be able to face him. She would be too humiliated. Perhaps it would be best if she kept still, he was an early riser, maybe it won't be long before he awoke? She slowly covered herself again, just as he moved again. She felt his forehead touch her head, his chest pressed against her back, and his hand moved away, luckily for her, but his other…? Hisana was now acutely away of his arm, which was underneath her.

_How on earth did that happen!_

Did she roll on it in her sleep? Sure enough, she could feel his hand protruding from underneath her, and if she attempted to roll over out of bed, well, his fingers would touching…

"Rolling over is out of the question…" Hisana whispered to herself, clutching her chest protectively. Why did she have to wake up first? _Why?_

Several minutes of torture passed before she felt him move again. Was he awake? He attempted to sit up, but stopped. She froze. He tried to move his arm away, but it seemed like he didn't want to wake her. Hisana was too nervous to let him know that she was already awake. She then felt Byakuya place a hand on her shoulder, and tried to roll her over, and she panicked. If he rolled her over, his hand…!

Byakuya stopped and released her, obviously noticing what would happen if he continued. Now she definitely wasn't going to let him know that she was awake. She felt him try to pull his arm from underneath her. That's when she felt his other arm wrap around her waist, lifting her slightly so he could move his arm away. When it was freed, he released her.

Hisana breathed a sigh of relief whenever he left the bed, hoping that the other nights wouldn't be as horrifying.

They were.

One thing she noticed about Byakuya, was that he moved _everywhere_ when he slept. She would have preferred snoring instead of waking up with him being so close to her, touching her. She always awoke first, and she cursed herself for it.

…

It wasn't until a few days of sharing the same room that Byakuya noticed a change. It was _his_ room, that screamed of _her_, even when she wasn't in at the moment. He noted that a few of her things made their way into his room each day that passed. His small tables, desk, and drawers held trinkets that belonged to her. Hairpins, brushes, some jewelry (that she never wore, why those in his room again?) and certain oils that gave her that lavender smell. Speaking of lavender, that scent was everywhere in his room now.

He was waking up later than usual as well. Before, Byakuya would be awake long before the sun peeked over the horizon, now? Now the sun flashed it's golden rays triumphantly as the young lord annoyingly made his way to his division, late.

Just how long was his grandfather going to stay there, anyway?

Byakuya was late again. Hisana entered the room and was mildly surprised to find him there. "I thought you left already."

"I can't seem to find my _kenseikan_." He reluctantly admitted, glaring at the small table located next to their-his bed.

"Maybe it's in one of your drawers?" She asked him.

"Nonsense, I specifically remember placing my _kenseikan _here on the table." He told her. Hisana frowned at him.

"I've seen you put it in your drawer before, you probably don't remember." She said.

Byakuya glared at her slightly. "I think I would know where I put my belongings."

"Byakuya, have you checked in your drawer at all, yet?" Hisana asked, crossing her arms.

"Woman, I don't need to check, I know my _kenseikan _isn't there." He told her. Hisana moved past him as she made her way to one of the drawers. After digging around for a bit, she held up his _kenseikan_ in her hand.

"Listen to your wife next time." She told him. Byakuya wordlessly took it from her hand, ignoring her smug look.

"It was an honest mistake." He finally said, after placing on his _kenseikan_.

Hisana sat on their-his bed and watched him put on his haori. She clasped her hands together, and smiled slightly when he opened another drawer, and frowned. He looked like he was contemplating on something, until he turned to her. "Where's my-?"

"In the dresser." She replied, not needing to know what he was asking for. Byakuya went to the dresser and opened it, seeing his scarf neatly tugged away. He wrapped it around his neck, obviously annoyed about something.

"Byakuya, if you want, I can wake you so you won't be late." Hisana told him. "Again."

"I don't need you to awaken me, I'm capable of doing it myself." He said.

Hisana frowned. "You're so like Rukia, stubborn and proud." Byakuya didn't bother to answer as he left the room.

One good thing that came out of sharing a room with Byakuya, was that she learned a few things about him. He wasn't as intimidating, and she felt braver. He was just like any other man out there, easily angered, and easily flustered. Hisana stared at the wall and smiled to herself when she caught sight of something.

He had forgotten _Senbonzakura_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhh, I enjoyed writing that. So far, this chapter is my favorite! :D I hope you like it as much as I do! Writing about them already acting like husband and wife is very fun! I sort of wrote this in preparation for the next one, since it's going to be really sad. I bet you can guess what it's going to be about. I apologize for any mistakes! :D xD :) :P<strong>_


	10. The Rain

_**I'm back with more Byakuya and Hisana! :D I'm glad to be back here, there's so much hate getting thrown at Hisana in my other story, that I needed to catch a break. TT_TT Well, I hope you enjoy this one! I know! I always say that the chapter is going to be short, but this time it will be! I'm going to use this chapter in a way to tie the characters together before throwing the Soul Society plot with Rukia at you guys! Don't get me wrong, I will only show bits and parts of Rukia and Ichigo, but it will mainly concern the relationship between Hisana and Byakuya during Rukia's execution and how Hisana takes the news of Byakuya supporting it, blah, blah, blah. Why am I telling you all of this? Ahhhh, college is so easy to work with right now!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Rain<strong>_

"So, is it true that you fought against Ichigo Kurosaki?" A guy asked Karin during breakfast. It was pretty early, and she really wasn't in the mood to explain everything again. Her sparring with Ichigo was several days ago, and people were still asking about it? What the hell?

"I merely sparred with my brother, we didn't technically fight." Karin muttered.

"He's your brother?" He asked, looking astounded.

Karin scowled at him. "Yes, I'm Kurosaki too, or have you forgotten?"

He flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, I just figured you guys had the same last name or something." He then smiled sheepishly.

"Well, congratulations, you now made it clear to me that you're an idiot." Karin shot at him. He frowned at her but didn't take the hint to leave.

"Is he really strong as people say?" He asked, aggravating her.

Karin turned to him and glared at her fellow squad member. "Yes, he is, okay? Right when I thought I was going to beat him, he cut through my Shikai as if it were butter; the bastard really was going easy on me." She growled, returning to her food.

"Oh, well, I was just curious about it." He said, turning away. However he faced her again, almost making Karin throw her hands in the air out of utter frustration. "Did you really burn Sixth Division's training grounds? I heard Captain Kuchiki wasn't too happy."

"I don't know, I left before he even got there. I haven't heard from Ichigo, so I'm guessing Captain Kuchiki put him to work as punishment." Karin said. He shrugged before finally leaving.

His annoying presence was soon followed by another. "Heeeey!" Rangiku cried, sitting next to her.

"Oh for the love of-! What now!" Karin cried, but stopped when she realized that she was yelling at her superior. "Sorry, Lieutenant Matsumoto…"

"Don't worry about it." Rangiku waved her apology away. "I came to tell you some great news! I recommended you for a seated officer position!"

Karin started to choke on her food. She coughed violently, making several people turn their heads. Rangiku patted her on the back until Karin finished, gasping for breath. "W-What did you say…?" She wheezed.

Rangiku blinked. "I said that I recommended you to the captain about assigning you to a seated officer position."

Karin stood up in both shock and annoyance. "Why the hell would you do something like that?" She demanded.

Rangiku wasn't all that affected by her outburst. "Relax, it's not a big deal. From the moment I first met you, I knew there was more to you. You have high spiritual energy, enough to even become a lieutenant, like your brother."

"Yes, but my brother isn't a lieutenant, he didn't become a Shinigami because he wanted to sit in an office all day acting like he's so freaking important." Karin snapped. Rangiku stared and laughed.

"You are so adorable! You and the captain are so much alike! All of that negativity can't be healthy!" Rangiku laughed, making Karin glare at her. Rangiku Matsumoto, how in the world does Captain Hitsugaya deal with her? "Being a high rank officer isn't that bad, I mean, look at me!"

"My point exactly…" Karin sighed.

"It doesn't matter now whether you're against it or not." Rangiku grinned.

Karin felt herself go pale. "What do you mean?"

"The captain wants to perform an evaluation on you, it's kind of mandatory. If he thinks you're good enough, he'll offer you a position, _then _you can turn down the offer if you want." Rangiku explained. She then patted Karin on the head. "We'll see you in couple of days." She gave a small wave and left Karin alone.

Karin groaned as she banged her head on the table. "Damn, damn, damn!"

…

Byakuya awoke to a soft tapping on the door. It was fairly early, he should have already been on his way to his division, however, it was clear that sleep won over once again. The tapping continued, and he sat up. Hisana was still sleeping peacefully by his side, unperturbed. He silently rose and approached the door, opening it.

Tamiko quickly bowed her head. "A thousand pardons, Lord Kuchiki, but your grandfather asked for you; he said there's a matter of great importance he needs to discuss." She told him softly. Byakuya dismissed her with a nod and withdrew back into his room.

He quietly dressed, slightly wondering what his grandfather wanted to talk about. Unless it had something to do with his current relationship with Hisana; did he find out? Ginrei wasn't a fool, but perhaps it was another matter he wanted to discuss. Byakuya made his way out of the room and started to head towards his office. However, Ginrei was already briskly walking his way, a forlorn look on his face. No, it wasn't good.

"Grandfather-?"

"Byakuya, come with me." Ginrei cut him off. "You're needed."

…

Hisana turned over to her side, her arm reaching out, grasping empty space. She lifted her head and found one side of the bed empty. She frowned as she sat up. "Byakuya? That's odd…" She said, giving a small yawn. For the past several days, she was always the one to awaken first; on rare occasions she had to shake the young lord awake since he had overslept, again. Now? Well, why was she so surprised?

"I've gotten used to waking up to him in the morning." Hisana told her self. She sighed as she stood up, opening the door in order to see one of the gardens. The sun was out, but it was peeking from behind heavy clouds. "Rain?" She murmured.

"Oh, Lady Hisana! Good morning!" Tamiko called as she made her way towards Hisana.

Hisana smiled at her. "Good morning, Tamiko. I must've fell into a deep sleep because I didn't notice Byakuya leave so early."

"Well, that's because Lord Ginrei asked for him. Apparently they had business to take care of because they left shortly after." Tamiko explained.

Hisana frowned. "Is that so? I sure hope everything is alright, did you happen to catch where they were going, Tamiko?"

"No, Lady Hisana, they left so suddenly. I will tell you this, though." Tamiko said, suddenly dropping her voice down to a whisper. "Lord Ginrei seemed very upset, like something was troubling him greatly."

A horrible premonition filled Hisana's heart at the revelation. "Tamiko," Hisana said, staring up at the darkening sky. "I hope Byakuya's alright."

…

"Why am I here again?" Ichigo asked as he followed Hisagi down the halls of the academy.

"You're here in order to take Renji's place. There's a session they want lieutenants to do, explaining the different divisions to the students in order to help them decide what divisions to enter when graduation comes." Hisagi explained. "Renji's off doing the mission you were supposed to do, but you were missing again."

"Oh yeah." Ichigo said, scratching his head. "Well, it won't take long will it?"

"It depends." Hisagi said, leading him into a room full of students. The other lieutenants were already standing in the front of the room, aligned in their respective orders. Hisagi made his way to stand in between Nanao and Rangiku, while Ichigo dragged himself to go and stand next to Momo and Iba. Ichigo gave a loud obnoxious sigh.

"Don't be rude, Ichigo." Momo whispered.

"Ah, take your whining somewhere else, kid." Ichigo said, rubbing his knuckles on her head, not roughly, but enough to make a part of her hair stick up.

"Ichigo!" Momo cried, reaching up to fix her hair.

"Shhhh!" Nanao told them, glaring at them dangerously.

Momo stuck her tongue out at him. "You'd make a lousy lieutenant." She then ducked when Ichigo raised his knuckles again.

"Shhhh!" Nanao went again. Seriously…

Ichigo faced the front, and the first thing he noticed was a pair of vibrant, violet orbs. Rukia caught his gaze and suddenly smirked. Soon after, she made a face at him, making him scowl. "Stupid little, brat."

"Shhhh!"

"_Damn it, Nanao!" _Ichigo cursed in his head, still glaring at Rukia who was looking smug. So she was trying to become a Shinigami? That's just perfect…

It was agonizingly boring for Ichigo, having to stand there and listen to the instructor and the others, discussion divisions. Che, Ichigo didn't even bother to think about it, he merely covered his eyes and pointed at a random number and that number was six for the Sixth Division.

It was that easy.

In the middle of Momo's speech, however, the class was interrupted. "Excuse us, but someone came for Rukia Miyoshi. She is to leave in order to attend personal matters." A messenger said.

"Who's here for her, if I may ask?" The instructor asked. Ichigo saw that Rukia was equally confused by the interruption, especially since it had to deal with her.

It was Ichigo's turn to be surprised when Byakuya stepped into the classroom. A few gasps and murmurs erupted from the students at the sight of a captain, and not just any captain, but one that happened to be the head of one of the four noble families. "What the hell is he doing here?" Ichigo whispered as the instructor approached the captain.

"Shhhh!"

Girls seriously needed to stop their nagging…

Byakuya and the instructor exchanged a few words before the instructor nodded. Byakuya then turned to leave. "Come, Rukia." He said, leaving the room. Too confused to object, Rukia gathered her things and followed the young noble out of the room, every single pair of eyes on them.

"I want to ask, but I don't want trolls shushing me again." Ichigo announced, receiving glares from both Momo, Nanao, and a couple other girls for that matter.

…

Ginrei wordlessly watched Hisana tending to her garden. She kept glancing toward the sky, obviously trying to hurry before the rain fell. It was perfect weather for a treacherous day. He heavily sighed as Hisana dropped to her knees, digging her hands into the earth, pulling weeds, and watering the plants. He noticed just how delighted she was, so high in spirits.

That was the real Hisana.

"Her family?" Ginrei asked, not bothering to look at Byakuya, who stood at his side.

Byakuya gazed at his wife as she practically rolled in the dirt. "They're waiting for her."

"You're going to tell her, I assume?" Ginrei asked.

"Yes."

Ginrei finally turned to face his grandson. "Byakuya, you have obligations, and she's one of them; she's more fragile than you think." Ginrei placed a firm hand on his shoulder before leaving.

Byakuya watched as Hisana cut a few flowers and brought them to her face. He straightened his back and made his way towards her. She caught sight of him and smiled. "Oh, Byakuya, you've returned. I thought you would have gone straight to your division when you were done with your errand. I wasn't expecting you home so early."

"Hisana." Byakuya said, staring at her with his emotionless, grey eyes. "There's something you should know."

"W-What is it…?" She suddenly whispered, her eyes going wide with fear. She felt the flowers slip from her hands. "Rukia…?"

"…"

Hisana suddenly touched his arm. "Byakuya, what is it? Tell me, you're worrying me."

Tamiko ran out towards the garden, just in time to see Hisana's legs give out from under her. Byakuya caught her before she hit the ground, and Tamiko hurriedly made her way to them. He spotted Tamiko and she froze when he slightly shook his head at her. Tamiko gripped her chest as Hisana shed countless tears, clutching Byakuya's front, demanding something from him.

"_No! It can't be true!" _Hisana suddenly shrieked. "…it can't…it can't…" She sobbed.

Tamiko felt her own tears as she saw Hisana pull away from her husband in order to try to fall to her knees. Byakuya wouldn't let her, however, and took hold of her arm, guiding her away from the garden.

"What happened?" Tamiko whispered to herself.

…

"Lady Kuchiki was very affected by the death of her father." One of cooks said as they prepared some food. Tamiko listened to the conversation silently, hands trembling in anticipation.

"Poor, dear, I'm scared we won't see her smile again." Another cook sighed as she skillfully cooked the rice. Tamiko bit her lip, that would be tragedy. Ever since Lady Hisana first arrived at the manor, everything seemed so alive. Everyone was so used to her laughter, it would be unbearable to go a day without it.

"Are they coming home with the urn?"

"I doubt it, they'll probably place his remains in the Miyoshi family grave." A cook replied. "They'll be home, tonight."

Tamiko couldn't wait, it was becoming too unbearable for her to handle. Lady Hisana, how was she? She was in a terrible state when Tamiko last saw her. She hoped that Hisana would recuperate soon, Tamiko wouldn't be able to stand it, all her hurt.

One of the several maids rushed into the kitchens. "They're home! Lord Kuchiki and Lady Kuchiki are home!" She cried.

"Hush, child, you don't want to make a scene!" One of cooks hissed, and the young made ducked her head. Tamiko rushed out of the kitchens and darted toward the main entrance. Sure enough, Hisana and Byakuya slowly made their way towards the house. Tamiko felt her throat go dry when she caught sight of Hisana. She looked pale, weak, depressed even.

Her eyes were so dead…

"Tamiko, take her to her room." Byakuya ordered when they reached her. "She needs her rest."

"Y-Yes, Lord Kuchiki…" Tamiko said, gently taking Hisana's arm. She touched her hand and noticed how cold it was, and Tamiko looked up at her, but Hisana stared at the floor.

Tamiko felt like she was handling a doll. Hisana said nothing, she didn't move, or anything. Tamiko led her to her room, undressed her, helped her under the covers, and still Hisana said nothing. "Good night, Lady Hisana." Tamiko whispered, but Hisana merely turned her back to her, silent as ever. Tamiko left the room quietly, carefully wiping away her own tears.

…

Hisana awoke to the booming of thunder, and she shot up when the rain fell harshly against the roof of the manor. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, staring at the room. It was dark, cold, and sad. She shivered as she heard the whirling wind outside.

Her father was dead.

Hisana tried to wipe away her tears, but it was no use, they still came. What did it matter? Tears weren't going to bring her father back. Hisana looked up and glanced around the lonely room.

Hisana then quickly kicked the covers off of her as she stood up. She exited her room, and found herself walking down the deserted hallways of the large manor. The floors were cold beneath her feet, but she ignored it, placing a hand on the wall as she walked. She turned into a familiar corridor and rushed towards a door.

Opening it, she entered the room. It was quiet, comforting, and warm when she entered. A certain sense of security filled her as she approached the bed. She walked around it and carefully eased herself into it. Hisana whispered into her husband's ear. "Byakuya…"

His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice. He sat up, slightly surprised at finding her there. "Hisana-?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Hisana suddenly asked, her voice wavering. "It's so cold in my room…"

He studied her in the darkness, her eyes wide and empty. He frowned, but didn't protest. "If that's what you want." He finally said, resting his head against the pillow.

"Yes, it is." She whispered, also resting her head on a pillow. He stared at her intently until Hisana forced her eyes closed; she sometimes found his stare unnerving. A few seconds passed before she felt his finger brush away a stray tear.

Words weren't needed, his actions had said enough.

…

It was still raining.

"_What is troubling you, my flower?" Lord Miyoshi asked as he knelt down. A young Hisana brushed away some of her tears._

"_I don't like this place." Hisana said, looking away. "People here are really mean to me, and to Rukia, too." she explained._

"_Ah, yes." He said, nodding grimly. "They say mean things to me too."_

"_Really?" Hisana looked up._

"_Of course, but they don't understand people like you and me, they don't know anything." He told her. "Don't listen to them, my flower."_

"_It's hard not to." Hisana told him. "We're from the Rukongai; we're nothing but filth."_

"_Is that what they tell you? No, to me you're my beautiful flower, and I'm so thankful that I found you and your sister." He said, touching her head. "You're the light of our lives."_

"_Thank you, Lord Miyoshi." Hisana said._

"_No, we'll have none of that." He told her sternly, making Hisana smile._

"_Sorry, Father."_

"Hisana." She heard Byakuya call out. Hisana looked up, her kimono was soaked, her hair plastered against her face, and her tears were already mingling with the rain. She stood next to her garden, shivering as she stood under the showers, hoping it'll wash away her sorrows, wash everything away.

Hisana looked downcast as she turned away from him. She then looked up at Byakuya and was surprised to see him step into the rain as well. "You'll fall ill." He told her. He reached out and took her hand, and glared disapprovingly at her. "As I thought, you're freezing."

"You don't have to trouble yourself with me." Hisana said, "You aren't obligated to anything."

He didn't say anything as a sob escaped her throat. "He was my father, I loved him so much. I just can't imagine my life without him, I can't." She said. "He was always there, no matter how many times I looked, I didn't have to worry because I just knew he would be there."

She wiped the water from her eyes. "Look at me, I'm so pathetic, aren't I? I can't even hold myself up, I'm just wasting away like nothing. Father would be so disappointed." She shook her head. "I'm so alone; I don't know what to do, I'm-I'm helpless…"

Byakuya suddenly took her face in his hands, making her gasp. "You are not alone." He told her.

"But-"

"Hisana." He told her firmly. "You are not alone; you have your family, and you have me."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Byakuya…" She whispered. Water slid down his face, soaking his hair and seeping into his robes. His face was stoic, staring down at her, but his eyes weren't as cold. They were full of understanding, as if he personally knew what she was going through. Oh, that's right…

He lost his father, too. His mother as well.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes. She felt vulnerable, yet safe. "You're…" She told him softly. "…wet…"

"We're standing in the rain, Hisana." He told her, frowning. He was probably wondering what was wrong with her. She softly traced his jaw, and she felt him stiffen. Hisana finally realized what she was doing.

"_Have you gone insane?" _Hisana thought to herself. However, it didn't stop her from leaning into him. "Just once, help me forget."

"Hisana…"

"Just this one moment." She told him. "Please…"

For the first time since she met him, Byakuya Kuchiki displayed a tinge of uncertainty on his face. She looked at him imploringly with her eyes. After much debating, he gently tilted her head upwards and she eagerly met his lips with her own. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she deepened the kiss, trying to forget everything.

And she did, for several seconds she was oblivious to everything but the man that stood before her, kissing her in the rain. Her body was filled with a tingle of warmth that shielded her from the icy downpour.

From a distance, Tamiko nearly dropped the tea she was carrying when she spotted Lady Hisana being kissed and embraced by Lord Kuchiki, in the rain. She watched in shock as they broke apart, only to capture each other's lips once more. Feeling like she was violating something blissful with her presence, she quickly took off in the direction she had come from.

…

"Stupid, stupid…" Hisana scolded herself as she served herself some tea. "How could I let something like that happen? It was so reckless…"

She sighed in frustration as she looked out at the garden from the open door of their room. The rain had finally stopped, but that didn't Hisana at all. How could she have kissed him? Why? Why did she let it happen? Why did he? Now she won't be able to stay in the same room with him without feeling the awkwardness of their first kiss settle on them, like a thick blanket that threatened to suffocate both of them.

She closed her eyes. So much had happened. She was married, Rukia was trying to become a Shinigami, and her father had died…

And now, she sat silently, recalling how it felt to be kissed, with the rain as their witness and the wind humming in their ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gosh! Finally! Anyways, enjoy this, because you won't see another kiss for a while! Muahahahaha! When I showed my friend, she said that it reminded her of The Notebook. I was like, "Nooooo! That isn't what I was going for!" Dx<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**_


	11. The Adoption

_**Hey guys! :D It's nice to be back! Ugh, internet was down because I forgot to pay it. Bad Jasmine! Bad! -_-' Anyways, I got it back and I'm ready to update! Thanks so much for the reviews! Oh my gosh! I was sleeping in bed and I fell asleep thinking about Byakuya and Hisana; out of nowhere, I wake up in the middle of the night screaming, "I have an idea!" I came up with another plot for another ByaSana fic, and I was so excited! However, I WON'T start another story without finishing Frosty Secrets, if I keep making new stories, then I'll be all hung up and will become disorganized and my writing will turn to crap! *Sigh* Guess I'll have to wait, but no worries, Frosty Secrets isn't a long fic! Whenever I type or write fics, I try not to go over twenty chapters, unless it's Interview: Bleach Pairings, lol! Well, I've kept you long enough! Like I said, I'm building up the relationship in order to shatter it! :D Yes, I say it with a goofy smile on my face! Chip, chip, cheerio! xD**_

_**Not much ByaSana in this one, but I wanted to type this chapter up first. Starting next chapter, muahahahaha, ByaSana! :D :P**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Adoption<strong>_

"Excuse me? You did what?" Rukia asked in horror. She was still in her academy uniform, and was visiting Hisana before retiring to her living quarters on the other side of the estate. It was a several days after the _incident_, and Hisana had decided to tell her sister what exactly happened. Rukia looked like someone had clobbered her over the head with a club. Hisana sighed as she gently set her tea aside.

"We kissed, just once." She told Rukia. Her little sister frowned in worry, before she gave Hisana a troubled look.

"Do you…" She hesitated. "Do you love him…?"

Hisana shook her head at the absurdity. "No, I don't love him. How could I? He's not the horrible man I thought he was, but I don't care for him in _that _sort of way." She replied with certainty.

Rukia sighed as she stared out at the garden. The sun was giving off its last golden rays of light before retiring for the night. It was beautiful evening, peaceful and quaint almost. "I don't know, Hisana, what if something happens? What if you're suddenly caught off guard? If this happens, something tells me that things won't ever be the same again."

Hisana gave a small laugh. "Rukia, so many things have changed. My marriage, you entering the academy, father dying; all of it has affected us somehow, if not yet, then perhaps tomorrow."

"So, your kiss with Byakuya…?" Rukia asked.

"That was nothing, it'll pass soon enough." Hisana tried to wave it away, but Rukia wasn't entirely convinced.

"Hisana, this shouldn't be taken lightly. You told me yourself that this marriage was only going to be superficial. What? Are you going to tell me you sleep in the same room now?" Rukia asked, frowning with disapproval. Hisana winced; she hadn't told Rukia about that, but her younger didn't miss the sudden nervousness that crossed her features. Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"Rukia-"

"You're sharing the same _room?_" Rukia cried in surprise. Hisana tried to calm her sister down, but Rukia wasn't going to settle down that easily.

"Rukia, we only did it because Ginrei came over and we didn't want him to become suspicious-" Hisana tried to explain.

"I'm sure Ginrei hasn't been around since Father's passing. You're still sleeping with him, aren't you? You're still sharing the same room?" Rukia asked, her tea forgotten. Hisana gave a frustrated sigh as she gently prodded one of her temples.

"Rukia, it's a bit hard to explain." Hisana asked.

Rukia crossed her arms. "Try me."

How could she explain? It was hard to, especially to Rukia? Hisana couldn't put to words the sense of security she felt when sleeping next to Byakuya. She was at peace, warm, and content whenever she felt him lie down beside her for the night. How could Hisana explain something she herself didn't understand fully?

She felt Rukia's on her as she clutched her small cup of tea tightly in her hands. "I feel…safe with him…" Hisana finally said, looking up into her sister's eyes. "That's all I can really tell you."

Rukia sighed once more and closed her eyes. She then opened them and smiled softly. "I guess I shouldn't complain."

Hisana smiled in response and the two sisters continued to silently sip their tea. After a few minutes of gazing at the garden in peaceful tranquility, Hisana turned to Rukia. "How's Mother?"

She was relieved when Rukia beamed. "She's doing extremely well. There's so much going on around her that's she keeping herself busy. Just a few days ago, I saw her walking around the main garden with Byakuya's grandfather."

"Ginrei?" Hisana asked in slight surprised.

Rukia nodded. "Oh, yeah. He visits occasionally, keeps her company when I'm at the academy."

"I'm glad. The last time she was here, she didn't seem quite herself." Hisana replied, watching as the sun sunk lower, the first stars twinkling softly against the darkening sky.

"I'm sure all of us weren't quite ourselves." Rukia laughed slightly. Hisana gazed at her sister, trying to find a way to bring something up that has been bothering Hisana for quite a while.

"Rukia." Hisana said, setting her tea down.

Rukia looked away from the setting sun. "What is it, Hisana?"

Hisana nervously laced her fingers together. Rukia curiously watched her as Hisana took in a deep breath. "How would you like to come live here with me?" She finally proposed. Rukia blinked in confusion, before her sister's words finally set in.

"I'm sorry? Come live with you?" Rukia asked with slight hesitation. "Hisana, the main house is only for Byakuya's intimate family."

"I know, but Rukia." Hisana sighed. "I really want you here with me; I want you close. I hardly ever see you, and even if we live in the same estate, I can't help but worry about you."

Rukia frowned. "You know you don't have to worry about me, Hisana. Like I said before, the main house is only for Byakuya's intimate-"

"If you were to be taken in as his sister?" Hisana suddenly suggested. Rukia blanched and some of her tea spilled onto her academy robes, but she didn't seem to care much. Rukia gave Hisana an incredulous look. She searched Hisana's eyes to see if it was some sort of jest, but instead, she found plea and hope.

"Hisana, be serious. Do you honestly think that the Kuchiki family would take me in? I don't think adoption is part of their family laws." Rukia shook her head. Hisana's shoulders sagged slightly, however, she turned to Rukia again.

"If I ask Byakuya personally?" She asked.

Rukia gave her sister an exasperated look. "Hisana, please, think this through. The idea is just crazy. Besides…" She trailed off.

"What?" Hisana asked.

Rukia seemed reluctant, but she finally responded. "I'm not entirely up for the idea."

"I see…" Hisana said, turning back to the sunset. "Sorry for imposing."

Rukia felt horrible. "It's not that I don't want to live with you, it's just that, I don't feel completely at ease with the idea of living _here_."

"I didn't like living here at first either, but that started to change with time." Hisana tried to convince her, but Rukia didn't seem entirely too sure.

"I don't know. Still, I'm sure you haven't even discussed this with Byakuya." Rukia said, giving her sister a sideways glance. Hisana's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Oh, well no, it was just a thought." She said softly, her eyes then brightened. "I will talk to him, tonight."

"Huh? Er…Hisana, I don't think-" Rukia began, but she was interrupted by Tamiko. She walked up to them and gave a small bow.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Lord Kuchiki has arrived." She told them. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Will you be joining us, Miss Miyoshi?" She asked, turning to Rukia.

"Ha, please, call me Rukia." She said. She then smiled. "Sorry, but I need to get back to the academy."

As she stood up, Hisana lightly touched Rukia's robes. "I hope you consider what I told you, Rukia."

Rukia smiled at her. "I don't know, but we'll see." She then bent down to kiss her sister's cheek before waving. "I'll see you in a couple of days!"

"Alright, please be careful!" Hisana called as Rukia left. Hisana turned back towards the sunset and sighed. "Rukia, it'll be a new beginning for all of us."

…

"Hey, Ichigo, I wasn't expecting you to drop by today." Karin said, after catching her brother waiting for her outside of the Tenth Division. Ichigo pushed himself off from against the wall and scratched his head lazily.

"Yeah, well, Byakuya didn't have much stuff for us to do today, so I decided to visit. I went off to check on Yuzu. Did you know she's working directly under Unohana?" He asked as Karin led him into the division.

Karin nodded. "Yeah, it seems Yuzu has a lot of potential and Captain Unohana took a liking to her. Yuzu was so excited when she told me one day."

Ichigo frowned. "Wait, does that mean that Yuzu will be more exposed to danger?"

Karin shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. Yuzu can't go off and get herself into some sort of trouble. I understand her job is to heal Shinigami, but that still means she'll have to go onto the field of battle, in the middle of war in order to accomplish-" He began to rant.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Karin held her hands up. "Ichigo, calm down. I know you don't feel entirely at ease about this, but shouldn't you give Yuzu some credit? She's doing great by herself."

"Are you sure? I mean, last week a saw I couple of hollows and I think I heard that she was with the relief group sent to tend the wounded." Ichigo said as they walked down the corridor. Karin rolled her eyes at her brother and turned to face him.

"Ichigo, we know what we're doing, you don't have to look after us all the time. I'm very capable of taking care of myself when it comes to fighting, and Yuzu can be serious and just as determined when doing her job." Karin scolded him as they turned around a corridor.

Ichigo ran right into Rangiku's enormous bust.

"Ugh! What the hell!" He cried, jumping back in disgust, shaking his head. Rangiku stared at him then looked down at herself.

"What's the matter? They're not that bad, are they?" She asked as Ichigo spluttered incoherently.

"Hey, lieutenant, do you need something?" Karin asked, ignoring her brother.

Rangiku looked at her curiously. "What makes you think that I was looking for you?"

Karin looked at Rangiku pointedly. "Over these past few weeks, lieutenant, I learned that you don't _accidentally _bump into anyone unless you have something for them. May I remind you that I will not do any work for you."

Rangiku laughed as she waved away what Karin said. "No, I'm not here for that, I just came to remind you that your evaluation will be in a week. The captain will want to have a word with you the day before."

Karin sighed. "I know…"

After Ichigo had regained his composure, he stared at Rangiku in confusion. "Evaluation, for what?"

"To see if she's good enough for a seated officer position." Rangiku explained.

"What? Already?" Ichigo asked in surprise as he looked down at Karin. _"Already?"_

Karin sighed in frustration. "It's no big deal, I'll just be evaluated. I'll refuse the position if I get it and done."

Rangiku pouted. "That's no fun, Karin, you should take this opportunity that's being given to you. Not everyone has a good chance like you." Karin frowned. This was exactly what she tried to avoid. She didn't want people gawking at her, just because she was a very young Shinigami with the potential of becoming a seated officer in just a matter of months after joining the Tenth Division. Most people have to train for years before being to able to reach her height. It was so troubling…

"I think there are other people out there who deserve this more than me." Karin replied.

Ichigo looked grim. "She's right, leave her alone for a while."

"Oh hush, the only reason why you don't want her to become an officer is because you don't have enough faith in her." Rangiku said, flinging her hair back over her shoulder. "Some brother you are, Ichigo."

"Stay out of our business, she's not your family!" Ichigo argued.

Rangiku stuck her tongue out at him. "Boo, you don't have to be so rude. Maybe I can do something to change your mind?" She winked.

"Oh man…" Karin sighed.

"W-What? Don't joke like that!" Ichigo yelled, turning red.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Someone asked in annoyance. Toshiro appeared from behind Rangiku, not all too happy with the three of them.

"Oh, captain! I was just letting Karin know that about next week! Ichigo is being a little difficult, he won't leave Karin alone!" Rangiku whined, pointing at Ichigo accusingly.

Toshiro glared at his lieutenant. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to deliver some paperwork to the Eight Division an hour ago?"

"Er…yes!" She said.

"Alright, where are the signatures that I needed?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring at her empty hands.

"Oh! I just remembered that Head Captain Yamamoto sent me to do something very important and…er…I need to go!" Rangiku cried, snapping her fingers. She was gone before any of them could do or say anything.

"I'm glad I don't have to work with her, Toshiro." Ichigo sighed.

Toshiro turned his frosty glare to Ichigo. "It's Captain Hitsugaya, Kurosaki. I'm you're superior, you should address me more formally."

"Yeah, Kurosaki." Karin smirked. Ichigo scowled at her.

"Listen, Rangiku told me that your going to evaluate my sister. Can't you lay off and wait for a couple of years or so?" He asked, Karin looked at her brother in outrage.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki, she has been recommended by my lieutenant; it's not your place to suggest things in my division, so I'm going to go ahead proceed with the evaluation." Toshiro said.

"How exactly are you going to evaluate her anyway?" Ichigo asked, none too happily.

"It's really none of your concern, Kurosaki. I believe this is something you should talk with your sister." Toshiro said, turning away. The Kurosakis watched him leave.

"Damn him." Ichigo scowled.

"Stay out of my life, will you?" Karin told him.

…

Hisana silently tapped her pillow, wondering on how she should approach the topic about Rukia. She heard Byakuya walk about the room, getting ready to turn in for the night, and all throughout the evening, Hisana couldn't muster up the courage to talk to him. Well, she has been a little too nervous since the day in the rain. She bit her lip when she felt him get on the bed, making sure to leave a good sized gap between them.

A lot of good that will do once he falls asleep…

Several minutes later, once her eyes got accustomed to the dark, Hisana decided to turn over and face him. His back was to her, and he was breathing silently. Was he asleep? Hisana drew out her hand, but clenched her hand shut, withdrawing back. She debated with herself for several seconds before scooting towards him slightly. She could feel the heat of his body as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Byakuya…" She whispered.

No answer.

She should until morning, but, what if she didn't get another chance to talk to him? Hisana gently placed a hand on his shoulder and lowered her lips to his ear. "Byakuya…"

"What do you need, Hisana?" His voice rang out loud and clear, startling her. So he hadn't been asleep.

"I thought you were sleeping." She finally told him. He still didn't turn to face her.

"What do you need?" He asked once more. Hisana sat up as he finally faced her, his grey eyes narrowing as he stared at her. Hisana felt her courage falter, as she averted her gaze. She played with the sheets quietly and after a few seconds, he turned away from her. "If you don't have anything to say-"

"Wait." She suddenly said, reaching to grab his shoulder and turning him over in order to face her. "I was wondering about something, and I know you'll see me as someone entirely ungrateful."

"Again, Hisana, what exactly do you need?" He asked, a little more irritated then before.

"It's about Rukia." Hisana finally said, looking down at her hands. "I'm worried about her."

Byakuya didn't say anything at first as he studied her, then he spoke. "I thought we already discussed about her-"

"I know what we talked about." Hisana interrupted him. "This a completely different issue. Byakuya, I was wondering if maybe Rukia could be taken into the Kuchiki family. Not taken in as in to live on the estate, but to become your-your sister, through adoption."

A still silence fell over them, and she wondered if it really was a good idea to begin with. She away from her hands and then to him. She saw that he was looking away from her, a frown on his face, his eyes gave a dangerous glint. "Do you have any idea on what you're asking for?" He finally asked in a clipped voice.

"I know, and it's horrible of me to be asking. It's just…" She sighed. "I just want Rukia with me. I don't see her as often and I think she'd have a better life here, with us. I don't know, she's my sister, and I love her; she's lonely, I know she is, but she tries not to show it in order to not worry me." She explained.

"This isn't an issue that should be taken lightly." He told her, sitting up slightly. "The family will protest immensely."

"But you're the head of the family." She whispered. She saw his jaw clench as he gave her a glare.

"I am, is that why you're so sure about this?" He asked in a hardened tone. Hisana was taken by surprise as he turned away from her. Why on earth was he-?

Her eyes widened in realization.

"B-Byakuya, I'm not using you if that's what you're thinking." She told him, slightly offended that he would think such a thing. He didn't answer her. "I just thought you would understand what I was asking for, but now I know you like to think the worst of me. Forget I asked for anything."

Fighting back her angry tears, she turned away from him, gripping the pillow tightly. That's the last time she would ask anything from him, yes, she knew what she was asking for was selfish, but to have him think that she was using him was insulting. She shakily wiped her tears away, trying to be discreet. However she wasn't counting on the small sob that escaped her lips. She quickly covered her mouth, pressing her head deeper into the pillow.

How she missed her old life. Everything was so perfect back home with her parents; back when she and Rukia snuck into each other's room in order to tell stories. Where did all go awry? Was it the marriage? It had to be, she has never been so-

She felt her body stiffen in shock as she felt him reach over her in order to touch her hand. He then placed it on her arm sensed him looming over her. Her heart began to race at his closeness, but he's always touched her while in bed. Then again, he was asleep when he did.

"I'll see what I can do." He finally said. Hisana smiled through her tears. He didn't move away lightly touched his fingers. Neither of them spoke, and Hisana slightly traced circles on his hand, just thinking about several things.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" She finally asked after while. She waited for him to answer, but he didn't. She shifted slightly in order to see over her shoulder. "Byakuya?"

He had finally drifted to sleep.

…

Ichigo cut through the Rukongai, aimlessly walking about. He had nothing better to do, and he felt more at home in the Rukon then he did in the Seireitei. The main reason why he would always visit the Rukon district before was in order to search for his sisters. Now that he's found them, he really didn't have a reason to return, however, it felt strange not taking a walk down the dusty streets. He nodded towards faces he recognized and dodged running kids as they played in the streets.

It wasn't until dusk that he turned and headed back towards the Seireitei. It was all really boring to him, not much to do. He yawned loudly as he made his way to his division's barracks. Just how long has it been already? Almost a year? So much crap had happened during the past year, he wondered if he'd be able to handle it all.

Karin did extremely well on her evaluation, and was offered the third seat position. Third seat! He had argued with her about it, telling her that she wasn't ready, but he had only made it worse. Karin grew angry at him, and promised him that he was going to regret ever thinking about her as not capable. She accepted the position out of spite, and they had refused to talk to each other for days. It wasn't until Rangiku smacked him one day when he was eating breakfast, demanding that he should visit his little sister.

He was surprised when he found her, already going about her duties, getting everything done and putting Rangiku to shame. He talked to her about it, and she admitted that it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. However, Karin was not happy that Rangiku tried to dump more work on her, work that Rangiku was supposed to do in the first place; secretly, he was starting to wonder if that was Rangiku's plan all along…

Ichigo looked up and spotted someone walking ahead of him. At first he didn't pay much attention to the girl, but he finally recognized the raven colored hair. "Hey!" He called. Sure enough, the girl turned and he was met with deep, violet colored eyes. What the hell? He examined her attire and noticed that she was wearing academy robes.

"Hey! I know you! You're that annoying girl who's ass I saved from that hollow not the long ago!" He yelled, pointing at her. She glared at him in anger as he approached her.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She snapped.

He stopped in front of her and frowned at her. "Nothing, just wondering what you're doing here?"

"Why do you care? I'm going home." She told him.

"You don't stay at the academy?" He asked her, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"No, I have a home to go to." She explained. "Seriously, do you need anything?"

Ichigo scowled at her. "Jeez, calm down, ah, what's your name?"

"Rukia." She told him, turning to leave again. Not having anything better to do, he followed her.

"Rukia? So how are you liking the academy, Rukia?" He asked.

She glanced at him in annoyance. "Ichigo, is it? I don't know why you're bothering me, but I have to get home, and you're slowing me down."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No need to an annoying little brat. So how's your sister, the last I saw her she and Byakuya were…" He trailed off as he tried to forget about the image when he had found them on the office floor the day he found Karin.

"They were what?" Rukia asked, suddenly curious.

"Nah, nothing, don't worry about it." He said.

Rukia wasn't entirely happy, but she then sighed. "Hisana is doing well. Byakuya treats her well, I guess. As an answer to your previous question, yeah, the academy is alright. I might graduate early; in another year maybe."

Ichigo stared down at her and frowned. "Why would you graduate that early?"

He didn't miss the faint blush of embarrassment touch her cheeks. "It's not really what I originally planned, it's the family who is doing something about it. I'm working really hard in order to meet the requirements for graduation." She explained in slight disappointment. "I sort of wanted to finish up on my own, but I guess that isn't the case here."

"What the hell? So much is happening it's annoying." He growled, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry that your family is putting you through that."

Rukia shrugged in resignation. "It doesn't matter, I know my sister had something to do with it; she's always looking after me, it's a little to much to be honest."

"Older siblings are like that, trust me, I like to butt into the lives of my little sisters all of the time. It's just something we can't help." He told her.

"You look like a stubborn big brother." Rukia smirked.

"Stubborn is the best kind there is." He replied, unfazed by her jibe. Rukia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I feel sorry for your sisters." Rukia smiled slightly. They continued their walk for a while longer before Ichigo turned to her again.

"Wait, where do you live again?" He asked.

"I live with my sister in the Kuchiki Estate." She told him.

"Don't you live with your parents?" He asked. Rukia pursed her lips as she looked straight ahead.

"Not since my father died. My mother and I moved into the Kuchiki Estate. I just recently moved into the main house with my sister." Rukia explained.

"Oh, sorry about your old man." He said.

Rukia gave a weak smile. "There are several things we can't help. It was my father's time to go, and we were left to cope. I'm proud to say that we've survived."

"That's good to know." Ichigo replied. They stared at each other before rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I'll leave you, you got to head back home to your sister."

"Yeah, and thanks, I guess." She told him. "You know, you're not that big of an idiot."

"I still think you're a troll." He said, and she punched him in the gut, making him double over. She stood over him, glaring down at the Shinigami before turning to leave again. After catching his breath, he stood upright and watched her leave. "You're not bad, Miyoshi." He called after her, recalling her surname.

Rukia stopped and turned to face him. "It's not Miyoshi anymore."

"Oh really? What is it then?" He asked.

"It's Rukia Kuchiki."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! Sorry for the time skips, but there's going to be a lot of those. I really don't intend on making this fic a long one. My goal is twenty chapters or less, but I'm still not sure. I have the ending planned out, and everything, so yeah. Well, I tried to make sure and not make any mistakes, but if I did, I'm sorry! :D Anyways, the next chapter will be titled, The Mission! Guess what that one is going to be about! XD Anyways, by chapter ah, thirteen, things will start to get a little dramatic! Until next time! Off to start typing the next chapter for Interview: Bleach Pairings!<strong>_


	12. The Mission

_***I suddenly drop to my knees.* I'M SO SORRY! It's been, what? About a month since my last update? I'm so horrible, I know! Please, forgive me! I'm so sorry! Well, it couldn't be helped, and I really need these days off because we're really busy with the Houston Livestock Rodeo. Also, um, Jennifer and Samantha have encountered personal problems, so I'm stuck by myself for now, another reason why it's taking forever for me to update Interview: Bleach Pairings! I will explain more in the next chapter, which will be soon, I promise.**_

_**Enough about that. Anyways, I got a new idea for the next ByaSana story, and I've written a couple of scenes out on paper. Don't worry! I won't post a new story until this one is over! I really like the other story I'm going to post. :D It will have all the Shinigami goodness and stuff, but it will have a lot of Byakuya and Hisana! Muahahaha! Take that, ByaRuki fans! Bahahahahaha! Okay, no, I'm not bashing, just, never mind…**_

_**Well, enough of my ranting! On with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Mission<strong>_

"Hold up, you're going _where_?" Ichigo asked, sitting up straight as he turned to face Rukia. They were in the forest, sitting against a tree while eating lunch. Rukia mindlessly balanced her Zanpakuto on her knee as she took another bite out of one of the jelly buns Hisana so graciously made for her. Rukia shrugged as she brushed a few crumbs away from her black robes.

"Captain Ukitake said that I have been assigned to go on a mission." Rukia told him once more. Ichigo stared at Rukia as if she had grown four more eyes and was eating a head instead of a jelly bun. She stopped mid bite and than glared at him annoyingly. "What?"

"You're going on a mission? Already? To do what?" Ichigo asked, still not being able to believe it. Rukia sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I was assigned to patrol a town that goes by the name of Karakura Town. It's only for a month, nothing too big." Rukia told him, but Ichigo shook his head at her as he sighed. He leaned back against the tree and stared up at the clouds.

"You're already going to the World of the Living?" He asked, frowning. "Already? Geez…"

"It's not as bad as you think, I've already been to the World of the Living on several occasions in order to train. This time, I'm just on my own, no worries." She tried to reassure him, but noticed that Ichigo had gone strangely quiet. She raised an eyebrow at him as he frowned up at the sky.

"Karakura Town, you said?" He asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah."

"That's funny." He said, tapping the side of his head.

"Was is?" Rukia finally asked after watching him become agitated after a while. "Hey, Ichigo." She told him, nudging his shoulder, but he ignored her, a faraway look in his eyes.

She punched the jelly bun into his face.

"Ugh! What the hell, Rukia!" He shouted angrily, wiping the jelly from his face. Rukia crossed her arms, giving him a smug expression.

"I was talking to you, but you wouldn't listen to me." She explained. "What are you talking about?" Rukia asked as sh stood up and stretched.

Ichigo did the same, picking up his Zanpakuto and wiping away the rest of the jelly. "Nothing important. So, when are you leaving, anyway?" He asked as they started to make their way out of the forest.

"Well, next week." Rukia said. "I haven't told my sister yet."

"Why not?"

Rukia sighed. "Well, for starters, she'll freak out about the whole thing. I don't want to worry her, but she'll try to convince me to stay and I really want to go on this mission." She said. "I'll be on my own for once."

"Well, how about your brother? I'm sure Byakuya knows, right?" Ichigo asked, swatting away branches and leaves. He caught Rukia's troubled look. "He doesn't know either?"

"It's not like he cares. Ever since he took me in, our relationship is very ah, forced. We try to be cordial with each other, only when Hisana is around; other than that, we stay away from each other. Besides, he gets annoyed when I so much as look at him, so…" Rukia shrugged, somewhat bothered, but quickly masked it.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia.

Just how it happened, he didn't know, but it's not that he was complaining. Sure, they're first meeting was necessarily a good one, however, once he got to know her, Rukia wasn't half bad to be around. When she was in the academy, he bumped into her every now and then, but now that she was a Shinigami, he would see her all of the time in the Seireitei, coming from the Kuchiki Estate. What started as walks, became conversations, which turned into mutual understanding, until, finally, they both reached unbreakable friendship, a bond.

It was weird, but, he knew when she was deeply troubled, and she read him like an open book. She was one of a kind, and Ichigo vaguely wondered if her older sister was the same.

"Will you see me off?" She suddenly asked, turning to gaze at him.

"Wha-huh?" Ichigo asked, staring down at her.

"I said if you were going to see me off?" Rukia asked, stopping in order to face him.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Ah, yeah, I'll see you off."

Rukia smirked. "You won't wallow in despair without me, will you?"

"Yeah right." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

…

"Ugh, what is-? Is she for real?" Karin asked out loud, staring down at the large stack of papers that magically appeared on her desk. Scratch that, the large stack of papers that Rangiku so ungratefully put there. She took the first sheet of paper and glanced at it. It was an inventory report?

Karin flew from her desk and stomped towards her captain's office. She angrily slid the door open and brandished the offending sheet in the air. "She can't even do a freaking _inventory report_?" She yelled in outrage. Karin suddenly stopped when she spotted someone with Toshiro. Standing in front of his desk was a girl about her age, her eyes a deep chocolate brown, and her dark hair tied up in a bun. Well has Karin seen her before.

Karin snapped her fingers. "You're Toshiro's girlfriend."

The girl blinked. "H-Huh-?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kurosaki, and stop calling me Toshiro." Her captain said, rather irritably. Karin waved him off, making him even more annoyed.

"Sorry, ah…" Karin caught sight of the girl's badge. "Lieutenant…?"

"Hinamori. It's Momo Hinamori." She replied.

"Right, Momo." Karin nodded.

Toshiro scowled. "She's Lieutenant Hinamori-"

"Ah, suck it up, you know I'm my brother's sister." Karin told him, tossing the sheet of paper at him as she leaned against his desk.

"You're right." Toshiro glared at her. "You're loud, rude, and-"

"Uncouth, yeah, yeah, you tell me that every day." Karin interrupted him. "At least I get my work done, don't I?" She asked him, nodding to a large pile of paperwork that needed his signatures.

Toshiro frowned. "Yes, well, you do better than Matsumoto…"

"Told ya." Karin shrugged.

They heard Momo give a small laugh. "You're as funny as Rangiku. Sorry if I'm keeping you from your work, I just wanted to visit Toshiro since Captain Aizen said I should take the evening off."

Karin grimaced, but quickly covered it with a forced smile. "You have the evening off? Lucky, Toshiro is always nagging about finishing work." She joked. Aizen, that man was like a thorn on her side, constantly bothering her, burying itself deeper and deeper. What was it about that guy? Why was her gut always telling her to be wary whenever he was around? Aizen, she didn't like him…

She was about to start a conversation with Momo, much to Toshiro's displeasure, when Rangiku barged in. "So, I heard Momo was in the building; I've come to say hi-" She stopped when she spotted Karin. "On second thought, I'll come back later-"

"Oh no you don't!" Karin cried, tearing the sheet of paper from Toshiro's grasp as he grabbed it. "You get back here and do your work, damn it! _Rangiku!_" She bolted after her lieutenant, but stopped before leaving. "I'll talk to you later, Momo, sorry our meeting was cut short."

"No, it's alright, I'll hang back for a while." Momo beamed.

Karin gave a slight nod, then aimlessly saluted Toshiro. "Later, Captain Whatever."

"I'm going to-!" Toshiro began, but Karin was already gone. Fuming, he sat back in his chair.

"Wow, you have your hands full here." Momo teased.

"She does her job, but she's twice as bad as Matsumoto." Toshiro sighed.

…

Byakuya found his wife sitting in their room, facing the garden with a girl talking to her as if they were best friends. He frowned when he saw who it was.

Hisana silently sat, watching the young girl before her rant about something Hisana really didn't know what to make out of; the girl was talking way too fast. When she stopped, she stared up at Hisana with wonder. She looked so cute with her bubble gum pink hair and her dark pink eyes were bright with excitement. "So, Miss Bya-kun, can my friends and I play here?" She asked Hisana.

Byakuya felt dread wash over him. No…

Hisana blinked, then she smiled at the child. "Of course you may."

He inwardly flinched.

"Hurray! Miss Bya-kun is the best! Yay!" Yachiru cried, hopping up and down with joy, her blush darker than before. "Miss Bya-kun is so nice! Unlike meanie Bya-kun! He is so mean to Kenny!" She pouted.

Byakuya silently watched as Hisana laughed softly. "Well, what does Bya-kun do to Kenny?" She asked Yachiru.

"Oh, he ignores Kenny, he says mean things, and he refuses to fight Kenny, too!" Yachiru replied, counting with her fingers. "Kenny loves fighting!"

"Is that so?" Hisana asked, sounding immensely interested.

"Oooh, yes! I think Bya-kun doesn't want to fight Kenny because he's scared!" Yachiru cried.

"Scared?"

"Yup, we all know that Kenny will win against Bya-kun!" She said, puffing her chest out with pride. Hisana smiled as she suddenly wagged her index finger.

"I don't think so, Chiru-chan, Byakuya is strong, too." Hisana said.

"Nah-uh, Miss Bya-kun! Kenny is the strongest! My Kenny will win against Bya-kun easy!" Yachiru shouted in Kenpachi's defense.

"No, _my _Bya-kun is the strongest." Hisana smiled.

Byakuya stared at his wife. Her Bya-kun?

"Excuse me, Brother." He heard Rukia from behind him. Both Hisana and Yachiru looked up and spotted Byakuya and Rukia at the door. A deep flush appeared on Hisana's cheeks as Yachiru sprang up from where she was sitting.

"Oopsie! I better go!" Yachiru giggled as she sprinted off, but Byakuya knew she wasn't going to leave that quickly. Ignoring the child, he stepped aside as Rukia made her way towards her sister.

"I came to tell you some news, Hisana, and since Brother is here too, I might as well tell him also." Rukia announced, sitting down in front of her sister. Byakuya entered the room and slid the door shut. Hisana gave Byakuya a nervous glance before turning to her younger sister.

"About what, Rukia?" Hisana asked.

Rukia took a deep breath before answering. "Captain Ukitake has assigned me to station myself in the World of the Living, in the small town of Karakura Town-"

"And you're going? To do what?" Hisana cut in, looking startled at the information.

"Hisana, the duties of the Shinigami are to patrol the World of the Living, cleansing hollows, and performing _Konso _on spirits who need to be sent to their respective place." Byakuya explained. Hisana looked up at him, her eyes swimming with fear at the mere thought of Rukia being alone in the World of the Living.

"But for how long?" Hisana asked, turning to Rukia.

"A month." Rukia reluctantly replied.

Hisana's eyes widened. "A month? That's too long, what if something happens to you-?" Rukia immediately clasped her sister's hands. She stared Hisana pleadingly.

"Hisana, please, I can't be at ease knowing that you're worrying over me. I know what I'm doing, have a little faith." She told her. Hisana clenched Rukia's hands tightly, fighting back the urge to beg, to beg for Rukia to stay and be safe. Hisana studied Rukia, her face determined, her eyes hard; she reminded Hisana of Byakuya in a way.

Letting out a shaky breathe, Hisana nodded slowly. "Don't worry, love, I know you'll be fine. Just try not to get into too much trouble." Hisana said.

Rukia's face brightened. "I promise I'll be fine. Trust me, a month isn't that long." Hisana forced a smile; she couldn't help it, she had a premonition, and she was terrified.

Byakuya didn't miss the look of fear and indecision cross Hisana's features, but she quickly suppressed it before Rukia could take notice.

…

Ichigo watched as the _Senkaimon _slowly opened, the hell butterfly fluttering ahead as Rukia stood by his side. She turned to face Ichigo and gave a small sigh. "Well, this is it."

"Yeah." Ichigo replied, watching the gate.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, noticing his troubled look.

Ichigo looked like he was debating with himself before finally replying. "It's nothing, really. Karakura Town is where I used to live before I died."

Rukia looked slightly surprised. "You're home?"

"Yeah…" They both stared at the gate in silence, before Rukia placed a hand on his arm, not looking at him.

"If you want, I could check out-" She began, but Ichigo shook his head.

"Nah, just leave things as they are." He said.

"Right." Rukia said. She checked her Zanpakuto before looking at the gate once more. Determined and ready to go, she looked up at Ichigo once more. "I'll be back before you can say _Gigai._" With that, Rukia sprinted toward the _Senkaimon_ and disappeared from sight as the gate closed.

After she was gone, Ichigo sighed. "Gigai…"

…

The days were slow, and Hisana wondered if it was one of time's cruel jokes. She tried not to seem too overly worried, but there were times when she woke up in the middle of the night, having dreamt of horrible things happening to Rukia. She would sit up in terror, her heart pounding rapidly. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he'd touch her hand.

Byakuya…

He would wordlessly brush his fingers against her hand, sending a warm feeling through her body, that sense of security. Just one touch was needed to know that she was safely back to reality, and he was there to calm her fears…

…

During breakfast, Hisana spotted a bowl of sliced apples and something popped into her mind. She gave her husband a sideways glance and watched as he ate silently. She slightly turned her body towards him. "Byakuya, I'm curious."

"About?" He replied, not looking at her.

For some reason, Hisana found herself smiling softly. "Do you have a fruit you prefer, a favorite, perhaps?"

"Bananas." Byakuya answered without hesitation. Hisana stared at him in slight surprise.

"Oh? Why is that?" She asked.

"They're a great source of potassium." He replied in a hardened tone that practically dared her to disagree. Something about Byakuya's cold demeanor, and his firm belief that bananas was the best kind of fruit, made Hisana want to laugh. Instead, she smiled teasingly as she reached for an orange from the bowl next to the apples.

"I like oranges." She told him, holding up the fruit as he glared at it. "They're a great source of vitamins." At that point, a small laugh escaped her lips. It didn't take long to see that Byakuya understood her little joke.

"Are you trying to be funny?" He asked coldly, glowering at his wife.

"Funny, My Lord?" Hisana asked innocently. "Never."

"Mocking me for your own amusement is quite unlike you, Hisana." He replied tersely, his grey eyes gazing at hers with intense disapproval. Hisana placed the orange back in the bowl, still smiling slightly.

"I'm only teasing." She told him.

"Then stop." He curtly said. He went back to his breakfast as Hisana watched him. Byakuya always seemed cool and collected. He rarely displayed any emotion, and if he did, it was that of annoyance and arrogance. He was tall, rigid, and the air of nobility clung to him tightly. Byakuya's grey eyes had a way of boring deeply into another's, and the way he spoke just sent shivers down her spine, prickling her skin. Everything about him was overwhelming, all he had to do was just be _there_.

It was hard to believe that she was married to him; Byakuya Kuchiki was her husband, _her_ husband. Hisana quietly peered at him and realized in that moment, just how attractive he was.

So handsome…

Strangely, she became largely aware of herself; she became extremely self-conscious of her own stature, her own appearance. How could she compare? Hisana wasn't all that beautiful, compared to the other women of the other noble families; then again, she wasn't even of noble descent. Hisana was just, well, Hisana…

So plain…

"Pardon my rudeness, but I'll go ahead and excuse myself." Hisana said, standing up abruptly. Byakuya glanced at her. "Breakfast was nice." She walked past him and gently brushed her hand against his shoulder before leaving. Byakuya watched his wife leave slightly wondering what changed her mood.

…

On her way to her garden one day, Hisana caught sight of Byakuya in a room. She was surprised to see him there, still in his captain uniform. She quietly watched him guide a brush across what appeared to be mulberry paper. It didn't take long for Hisana to realize what it was that he was doing.

"Do you need something?" He asked, not looking up from his work. Slightly embarrassed at having been caught, Hisana made her way into the room. His strokes were flawless, making beautiful characters across the page; she remembered her father doing the same back when she was young.

"Calligraphy." Hisana breathed, kneeling down next to him.

"Yes." Byakuya said, focusing on his work.

"Sorry, I was surprised to see you here, you're usually away at this time." Hisana told him softly as she watched him.

"Today was a slow day." He replied. "Not much needed to be done."

Hisana didn't say much after that, she merely witnessed his creations, amazed at his skill. He didn't seem at all bothered by her presence, and so, Hisana was slightly pleased at the fact. After several minutes of peaceful silence, Hisana spoke. "Father used to practice calligraphy all of the time. At one point he tried to teach me, but I was terrible at it."

"It takes years of practice." He told her, glancing sideways at her. "Calligraphy is the story of writing. One of aesthetic evolution framed within the technical skills, transmission speeds, and material limitations of a person, time, and place."

Hisana gazed at him, and then laughed quietly. "In other words, giving form to signs in an expressive, harmonious and skillful manner?"

His brushed stopped midway as his cold, grey eyes met her warm, violate ones. Hisana felt the heat of her body rise as she saw something stirring in the depths of his eyes. Byakuya released his hold on her as he turned his attention toward the brush. However, instead of continuing, he gently placed the brush down. He then moved aside, much to Hisana's surprise.

"Byakuya-?"

"Try it." He suddenly said. Hisana stared at him in disbelief. Try it? Hisana hadn't practiced it in years, how could she now?

"No, I shouldn't…" She whispered, but Byakuya had already settled himself on the other side of her, forcing Hisana to shift her body. She found herself in front of the table, and the brush had never looked so menacing. Oh, all she was ever going to accomplish was to make a fool out of herself.

"Byakuya…" She trailed off, begging him almost. He merely answered her with a hardened glare. Feeling her heart race, she nervously took hold of the brush. Hisana's hand was trembling, and knew she was going to horribly ruin the art and in front of Byakuya well.

Before the tip of the brush even touched the paper, she felt his warm hand firmly grasp her own. He carefully guided her hand and brush to the paper. "Keep the brush firm and steady at all times." He murmured as he showed Hisana the proper way.

Throughout the session, Hisana battled against nerves and the occasional shyness. Byakuya would explain the technique, showing her, whispering in her ear. Hisana would fight back the shudder she received when his breath tickled her neck softly. She tried to ignore the heat of his body, but it was no use; she was greatly aware of the proximity of their bodies.

"You're tense." Byakuya said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It will affect the quality of your work. Relax." His hand gently ran down her arm, lingering on her hand while her other was still enclosed in his.

Despite her nervousness, the time they spent together was like blissful eternity. "The last of your strokes determine the spirit of your characters." He explained. Hisana didn't need to be told, she already knew, she already _saw_.

"Yes." Hisana breathed in wonder as she stared down at the stunning characters she and Byakuya created, together." I see it…"

"And?"

"I see my heart, completely exposed." She softly said. Hisana turned her head slightly in order to see him. He was studying the characters, and Hisana noticed how close they were.

"Thank you." Hisana whispered, making Byakuya turn his attention to her. "It was beautiful." Before she could stop herself, Hisana softly kissed his jaw. Byakuya seemed mildly surprised, but his eyes quickly darkened.

"Hisana, do you realize-?"

"Hai…" She responded in a ghost of a whisper. After months and months from that fateful day in the rain, Hisana and Byakuya shared their second kiss. Hisana sighed against his lips and realized even if she thought she was plain…

Byakuya didn't seem to think so.

…

Hisana blinked as she stared down at the contraption that was given to her. She tried not to seem naive, but she failed miserably. A faint blush crept up her cheeks as she looked up at the robust woman. "May I ask what this is, Matsumoto-san?"

Rangiku laughed as she waved Hisana off. "Call me Rangiku! Anyways, this is a camera, for taking photos! You see, the Shinigami Women's Association is trying publish these small books with the pictures of captains and popular men in the Seireitei. Captain Kuchiki's is going to be called, _The Silent Prince._"

"_The Silent Prince_? You wish for me to take these photos for you?" Hisana asked, slightly confused.

A little after Hisana gave Yachiru permission to play with friends at the manor, Hisana didn't realize she meant the Shinigami Women's Association. They made several secret rooms in order to meet up, and on several occasions Byakuya had scolded her about it, but she had no regrets. Hisana had made friends with all of them, but she wasn't too sure about the pictures.

"Well, yes." Rangiku laughed sheepishly. "It's complicated, and the captain chases us off."

Hisana rotated the camera, studying it. "So, explain to me how this works again, Matsumoto-san."

"Oh! You're so cute!" Rangiku suddenly hugged her. "Again, call me Rangiku!"

Hisana moved her face to the side in order to breathe. "Yes…thanks you…Rang…iku…"

"Let her go, you're suffocating her." Nanao called, trying to help Hisana out of her grasp. After the struggle, Nanao moved Hisana aside. "I'm sorry, Lady Hisana, pardon her."

"It's quite alright. Now, please show me how this works." Hisana told her, secretly looking forward to teasing her husband.

…

"My darling, mind if I take your picture?" Hisana asked, one evening while drinking tea. Byakuya glanced at her as Hisana pulled out the camera that was given to her. Having opened up to each other somewhat, Hisana felt bolder around Byakuya. His eye narrowed suspiciously.

"Why?" He asked, frowning at his wife and the offending object in her hand.

"Oh, just for a bit of fun." She tried to reassure him, smiling at him. Byakuya stared at his wife, and she gave him a pleading look.

"No." He said, turning away.

"Why ever not?" Hisana asked.

Byakuya didn't look at her. "You're not the only who has been trying to catch me unawares. They've failed miserably, and you will too."

Hisana frowned, but her eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh, Byakuya, how does that saying go? I'm sure you've heard it many times. Butter, is it? Butter?"

Byakuya turned to her. "It's cheese."

There was a white flash.

"I got you, my darling." Hisana smiled, holding the camera. Byakuya's eyes yelled '_traitor_.'

…

"Are you still upset about the photos?" Hisana asked, glancing at him as they both made their way across a small bridge in the gardens. Byakuya didn't answer her, instead, he kept walking silently.

Hisana smiled softly as she followed him. "I was promised a free copy of _The Silent Prince."_

"I'll be sure to destroy it." He said, dodging a low dipping branch.

Hisana was enjoying herself immensely. "Some of them were cute, my dear. There's plenty of you eating, walking, training, and my favorite ones, when you're sleeping; you look like such a child when you sleep."

"I'm not amused…" Byakuya said.

Hisana glanced up at the cloudless sky. The light of the moon rained on them, making the garden a wondrous sight. The grass looked like silver waves, rippling due to the gentle wind, the water reflecting the moon perfectly, and the way the sakura petals gleamed like diamonds as they blew by. She caught sight of Byakuya leaning slightly against a tree; his eyes distant.

Quietly, Hisana reached the tree and walked around it, concealing herself among the low branches and leaves. She peered at him from where she stood. Even if they have been spending a lot more time together, and shared a small kiss every now in then, she still found him mysteriously alluring. Just what did he think about? What are his inner troubles? Does he think of her at all?

"Who's the child now?" He suddenly asked, snapping Hisana from her thoughts. Byakuya took hold of the branches and pulled them away slowly, revealing his wife. Her eyes were a deep, rich violet color; enticing even. He stared at her with his piercing grey eyes, before moving away.

"Wait…" Hisana called, grabbing him by the front. He stopped and she flushed at her actions. Byakuya stepped forward, releasing the branches as they fell back into place, entwining and concealing them both.

…

Byakuya became instantly alert when he heard one of the maids shriek in horror. He turned his head toward the commotion, wondering what on earth could have caused such-

"_Lady Kuchiki!" _Came the sharp cry.

Byakuya reach them in an instant, not knowing what to truly expect. He suddenly appeared next to the woman, startling her further as she pressed herself against the wall, horrified. "What happened?" He asked, but caught sight of Hisana.

"My Lord, I tried t-to stop her…but she-!" The woman began.

"I'm quite alright, I'm just a little wet, that's all." Hisana replied, a little flustered at the big scene that was being made. Byakuya found his wife kneeling on the floor, a brush in one hand, with a bucket at her heel. A part of her yukata was wet, but Hisana didn't seem to mind. The three of them stood in silence, before Hisana wiped her brow and dipped the brush in the bucket. Byakuya watched in slight amusement when Hisana resumed to scrubbing the floor.

"Please, My Lady, let me." The maid whispered, but Hisana shook her head defiantly.

"Don't worry yourself too much. I spilled some tea and I'm trying to get the stain out." Hisana explained, scrubbing the floor. The old maid looked up at Byakuya, and he merely gave her a stoic look.

"It seems she won't be persuaded, you may go." He dismissed her. The woman reluctantly left, leaving Byakuya and Hisana alone. Hisana went back to her cleaning as Byakuya silently watched. A few seconds later, Hisana placed the brush in the bucket.

"Don't you ever clean up your messes, my darling?" She asked.

"…"

"…"

The answer was obviously no.

But he wasn't going to tell her that.

…

Byakuya discovered something disturbing. He was starting to think that Hisana wasn't as innocent as she appeared…

As they were being served dinner, Hisana sighed loudly. "I'm afraid I'm somewhat tired, Byakuya kept me up most of the night…"

Everything came to a screeching halt. Byakuya was staring at his wife in slight disbelief, Tamiko blushed furiously, those who were serving stopped and glanced at the young lord, and the others rushed away, hiding smiles.

"Hisana…" Byakuya sighed, rubbing his eyes slightly.

"My dear?" She innocently asked, but he wasn't fooled.

"Nothing…"

She beamed at him, and he thought she looked radiant.

…

"I'm glad to see that you're getting along well with Lord Kuchiki, Lady Hisana. It's nice to watch the two of you together." Tamiko smiled as she joined Hisana for her afternoon tea. Hisana smiled softly.

"I really don't know how it happened, but I enjoy his company now. He isn't the horrible man I thought he was at first. He's actually quite gentle in nature, and easily flustered." She added with a smile. "Maybe I'll relationship will turn into something more…"

However, she never expected for everything to go terribly wrong…

One evening, when Byakuya returned from his duties, something was different about him. Hisana noticed the cold air surrounding him, that she was caught completely off guard. She didn't approach him that evening, and he had skipped dinner as well. Hisana was confused, and somewhat hurt at his sudden change of mood.

Had she done something wrong?

…

Hisana made her way towards their room one night, and found herself walking slowly past Byakuya's office. Earlier that day, Ginrei had arrived for a visit, but when he noticed Byakuya's foul mood, he disappeared with Byakuya. It wasn't until Hisana reached the door that she realized where they had been all evening.

She would have continued on her way, she had no business there; however, something was said that made it her business.

"Rukia has been gone for far too long." Byakuya said, making Hisana stop. She felt guilty for eavesdropping, but when he mentioned Rukia's name, she had to listen.

"Some who travel to the World of the Living have to stay for longer periods of time due to certain circumstances." Ginrei replied as Hisana leaned closer to the door.

"She should have requested for permission to do so, but any form of contact was lost a few days after she was supposed to return." Byakuya explained, making fear latch onto Hisana's heart. Lost contact? She knew that Rukia was past due, but Byakuya had always assured her that it was common among Shinigami. Now…?

There was silence for a moment before Ginrei finally replied. "She went missing?"

"Indeed, but she was finally found after a scout was sent to search for her." Byakuya said. "I had thought she encountered some problems, but that wasn't the case."

Hisana bit her lip, trying hard not to panic. "What did they found out?" Ginrei asked, sounding somewhat frustrated.

"She stayed longer than what she was assigned to, and committed something unlawful." Byakuya replied coldly.

Unlawful?

"What did she do, Byakuya, I'm sure it wasn't too severe." Ginrei said. Of course not, Rukia wouldn't do anything unlawful, Hisana knew that.

"She was trying to become human. Closer analysis gave the conclusion that she had been using a Gigai that is slowly turning her into a human." Byakuya replied tersely. There was a surprised silence. Hisana's eyes widened at what she had just heard. Rukia was trying to become a human? No, that couldn't be true.

"There must be an explanation for this, Byakuya." Ginrei finally said.

"Perhaps, but she is to be brought back immediately and receive her sentence." Byakuya said.

"Her sentence?" Ginrei asked.

"Central 46 has order for her to be retrieved and returned. She will then be trialed for her actions and be punished properly." Byakuya answered with icy indifference.

"Do you believe she's guilty?" His grandfather asked.

There was a still silence before Byakuya finally answered. "It doesn't matter what I think, if she's found guilty, she will be punished. Sister or not, law is law."

"Byakuya…" Hisana whispered, not wanting to believe it. He's willing to let Rukia go through all of that? She had to be innocent, Rukia wouldn't do something like trying to become a human. Why? Why wasn't he defending her? He had to know that she did no wrong. Why, Byakuya? Why…?

She leaned against the wall for support. "When will she be retrieved?" Ginrei asked.

"Tomorrow Abarai and I will go to the World of the Living as ordered, and bring her back." Byakuya said.

"You were ordered to go?"

Hisana closed her eyes, wishing it was just a dream.

"Yes, I'm going to go place Rukia under arrest."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muahahahaha! I'm in such a good mood because of all of the ByaSana! :D It feels good to type a chapter again! I hope you liked it! Until next time! xD<strong>_


	13. The Promise

_**Holy crap, it's been ages! I am so sorry! I did not mean to abandon this story. My life became very busy, and I don't know what I was thinking when I stopped! But I'm finally back, and I am willing to finish this story if it's the last thing I do! So, please forgive me, and I hope I can do it justice! It's been a very long time, oh man, wish me luck!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Promise<strong>_

"Damn it…" Ichigo murmured with a tinge of annoyance within his voice. The Shinigami sat up with evident frustration, running his fingers through his hair as he sighed. It was the perfect weather for a nap, but Ichigo could not get the image of Rukia out of his head. Images of his friend would seep into his thoughts, even lodge themselves in the crevices of his mind and remain there until it became too hard for him to bear. A silent curse fell from his lips, making him frown as he looked up.

Nothing was ever really the same without Rukia. The air was too calm, mostly because it was not filled with their bickering, and just the mere fact of her not being _there… _A frown fell over his lips, pursing slightly as he filed through all the possibilities. He had heard some officers talk about how sometimes Shinigami were allowed to stay longer than usual; with the permission of their captain, of course. "That's it…" Ichigo snapped out of his reverie.

Rising to his feet, Ichigo gazed off into the distance, thinking deeply about the situation. If Rukia had indeed stayed longer than what was originally planned, then that meant Captain Ukitake might know more about her. Unable to avoid wasting time, Ichigo shunpoed towards the direction of the _Seireitei, _determined to speak with the Captain of Squad Thirteen, no matter what it took. As he flash stepped through the trees, breaking branches along the way, Ichigo was so focused in searching answers about Rukia that he flew past Yuzu without noticing. If Ichigo hadn't of sensed her _reiatsu_, he would have missed her, completely.

Screeching to a halt and face-planting into a trunk of the tree, Ichigo cursed loudly at his faulty footing. "Damn it! I didn't stop in time!" With an annoyed glare, Ichigo rubbed his nose, catching sight of a giggling Yuzu. Now, he often didn't see his other sister as often as Karin, so seeing Yuzu in the Rukongai was rare for him. Standing up right, he waved. "Yo. Yuzu."

With a happy step, Yuzu sprinted towards her older brother, before she jumped in order to tackle his front. "Ichigo!" Ichigo was no fool, he knew Yuzu has grown a lot since becoming a Shinigami, but it made him feel relieved that she was still herself; that all three of them were still themselves, for that matter.

"Hey, twerp, watch it." The older Kurosaki lightly brushed her off, but his eyes did brighten considerably at her sight. Flashing him a winning smile, she stepped back, nodding. "What are you up to?"

Yuzu blinked, before she beamed. "Oh! It's an off day for my friend Hanataro and I, so we're going around offering medical help to those who can't afford it, here in the districts. It's something he and I came up with." Noticing her brother, she gave him a quizzing look. "What are you doing here, Ichigo. Taking a break?"

He didn't know a Hanataro, but he figured he'd meet the guy in due time. Calloused fingers delved into his spikey hair, sighing was scratched his head. "Sort of. I have a lot on my mind that I needed to clear out, I was just on my way to visit Ukitake. There's something I need to talk to him about, and I don't think I can wait much longer…" However, Ichigo trailed off at the sight of Yuzu's expression.

His youngest sibling looked downcast, seeming apologetic when he uttered Ukitake's name. With a sigh, Yuzu glanced up at her older brother. "I don't think you will be able to see him today, Ichigo. Captain Unohana was called out to see him; I think he's very ill today, and I doubt you'll be able to visit the captain. Captain Unohana will make sure of that." Yuzu added with a wary glance.

A shiver shot down Ichigo at the thought of a disapproving Unohana. Seeming sheepish, he slightly waved his hands. "On second thought, I'll pass on chatting with Ukitake today, I'm sure he doesn't need me giving him trouble when he's so sick." It was then that Yuzu shot her hand out and grabbed his arm, already dragging Ichigo with her. "Whoa, Yuzu, what the hell?"

"Come spend the day with me, then, Ichigo! You're always off with Karin, let me have a turn!" Shooting him a playful smile, Yuzu giggled with glee. Resigning with a sigh, Ichigo allowed his little sister to pull him along.

…

Karin's eyebrow twitched slightly at the request that had been given to her. Unable to hold back her obvious discontent, she slammed one of the reports she had been working on right back down on the desk. Shaking her fist, a spark of vengeance flared within her eyes. "Damn it, Rangiku, I'll get you for this!" The sun was slowly sinking, casting evening shadows, signaling to most of the Shinigami that duties were slowly coming to a close. Yet, for Karin, she was not that lucky.

With his arms crossed, and cold, teal eyes narrowing down, Captain Hitsugaya regarded Karin with a disapproving look. "Trust me, Kurosaki, if I knew where Lieutenant Matsumoto was at the moment, I would be setting this aside for her, not you." Wintery hues fell over Karin as she shook with annoyance. "I just need you to finish the squad's field report for the day. I would have done it myself, but I've been called for a Captain's meeting that I can't miss." Turning his back on her, Captain Hitsugaya began his trek towards the direction of the meeting place. "Just finish it off and leave it on my desk to sign, after that, you're free to go."

Grumbling Karin shot her captain a glare, before she slumped in her chair with a sigh. "This is what I get for trying to show off to Ichigo…" Karin mumbled, placing her elbow on the desk and blowing a strand of black hair out of her face. With the office quiet and the halls of her division emptying for the day, Karin was left by herself, and with her thoughts.

She wondered what the meeting was about. For the longest time, everything has been uneventful, peaceful even; what did old man Yama need from the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads? Yes, a captain meeting wasn't an uncommon thing, they usually held one every month or two for updates, and it was usually at the end of the month. The captains even knew of what day it would be held on. However, this morning, a message was personally delivered to Captain Hitsugaya that a meeting was to be held later that evening. It was odd, and Captain Hitsugaya was equally confused, even if he did do a remarkable job of not showing it.

Stacking the piles of paperwork together, she was wondering if the meeting had anything to do with that Kuchiki woman. Her brother had done a fair job of telling her his troubles; well, Ichigo didn't really voice his troubles, Karin only caught him on a couple occasions disputing with his own self. This Rukia chick must mean a lot to him, and he was right, she has been gone longer than she was given permission for.

"I'm butchered for the day…" Karin yawned; rubbing her eyes as she finally finished the paperwork that Captain Hitsugaya had given her. "Well, I guess that's it, but it's so late, though…" That, and Karin wanted to tag behind and catch the captain when he got back. She wanted to ask him, in order to settle her mind, as well as her brother's. Sure, the little tyke would deny her any information, but she had to try.

Another yawn fell from her lips as she made her way to the office couch, the same one Rangiku would pass out drunk on. Jumping over the seat of the couch, she finally made herself comfortable, throwing her arm over her face. "I'll just close my eyes for a bit and wait for him…" However, it wasn't long before Karin lolled her head over in sleep.

Unbeknownst to the young girl, Hitsugaya had finally entered the office an hour or so later. His hardened, winter gaze fell over the papers on his desk, silently praising the Kurosaki girl for performing her duties. He was about to sign the remaining paperwork before retiring for the night, when he suddenly heard quiet breathing. It only took Hitsugaya a few seconds to realize that it was no stranger, and sure enough, he caught sight of Karin's outline in the dark.

Why she would stay behind, he didn't know, but Hitsugaya figured the young girl was too tired to make it back to the barracks. Rewarding her by letting her sleep, Hitsugaya was about to turn and head back to his desk, when he sensed her shiver. Teal colored eyes flickered downward, remembering the way his grandmother would be chilled because of him. Lifting his head, Hitsugaya looked about the office, until his eyes fell over a small blanket Matsumoto used when she spent the night in the office.

Silently, Hitsugaya retrieved the blanket and unfurled it, waling over to the young Kurosaki. Gently, he lifted the blanket up to her shoulders, when he stopped. Frosted, teal colored eyes collided with foggy grey, not expecting Karin to wake in the middle of his courteous gesture. However, it seemed like she was only mid-awake, not fully conscious. Soft eyes watched him, before she nestled back down, murmuring softly. "Toshiro…"

Stiffening at her words, Hitsugaya whispered with resignation. "It's Captain Hitsugya…"

…

Hisana's heart thudded in her ears, feeling her throat clench as she recalled Byakuya's conversation with his grandfather, earlier that day. He was going to arrest Rukia, and because she was his sister, Byakuya thought it his duty to do so himself. How could he? Why wouldn't he vouch for Rukia, to defend her word and honor? Hisana knew her sister would do nothing unlawful. Unless Rukia was morally tested, then there was no doubt her little sister would act out on moral justice. Even so, why did Byakuya have to act so cold and defiant about arresting her? Was he ashamed that Rukia smeared the family name?

She couldn't face him, not yet, but she was angry. Oh, she was so angry at him. With just a few, cold words, her image of him shattered before her eyes, leaving behind the man she had detested over a year ago. No… just when things were turning bright with promise. Such a beautiful promise…

Refusing dinner, Hisana remained secluded in their room, restlessly shifting around in their bed, but it was no use. Everything felt different, the air was no longer warm and inviting; it was icy with indifference, unwelcoming. It was all so alien, and she didn't want to be there, especially with the heaviness of her and Byakuya's differing ideals pressing down on her. It wouldn't be long before she had to face him, however. By refusing dinner and leaving him on his own to dine, Hisana knew that Byakuya would pick up on her troubled heart and mind.

When the time came for Byakuya to enter the room, she bit her lip, pretending to be asleep. His movements could be heard, discarding his Shinigami robes for some appropriate sleeping ware. He said nothing, nor did she, but she did not feel him joining her in bed. Instead, a cool silence fell over them, before his frosted tone pierced the air. "Are you simply going to play ignorant, or will you finally speak up?"

His choice of words made Hisana bristle, feeling her cheeks grows hot with flickering anger. The blood rushed through her veins, giving her the courage she needed to slowly sit up. Hisana's back was still facing him, but her fingers tightly clenched the sheets. Without turning to look at Byakuya, she softly spoke. "I overheard you talking with your grandfather. I heard what you are planning to do." Hisana felt her eyes sting with tears, but she fought them back, not wanting to seem weak, but how could she remain that way for long?

The air grew quiet once more, but Hisana attempted to brush it off, much to her failure. It was then that Byakuya addressed the situation. "I must obey orders. Rukia committed a severe transgression that cannot be overlooked. If I am to bring her back to be sentenced, then it shall be as such."

Harsh words pierced her heart, making it throb painfully. How could he? How could he not offer some sort of help? With a sharp turn of her head, Hisana met his emotionless gaze. Steely, grey eyes scrutinized her, not seeming to care at all for her troubles. "Rukia would never do something like this, she's innocent! What if they punished her unjustly?"

"Central 46 will pass judgment in a way they seem fit. Rukia broke the law, and therefore, she must take responsibility for her actions." Byakuya curtly replied, narrowing his eyes. Hisana couldn't believe it, wasn't there anyone who could help her Rukia? How could he not? Why won't he even try?

"But she's your sister!" Hisana cried out, in a desperate attempt to make him see reason.

"Not by choice…"

Her heart froze, faltering painfully as his words left her shattered. Now she understood everything so perfectly. Hisana's arms fell at her sides as she drank in his words, the painful truth she had denied the past several months. Byakuya was right, everything he had done was not by choice; the engagement, the marriage, everything about _them _had not been by his choice. Both Byakuya and Hisana were forced into such a situation, but the only difference was the fact that Hisana was starting to hope for something more. She had thought her mother's words true, that perhaps one day, they would be able to…

Hisana's eyes hardened, protecting the broken gaze that threatened to break free. "Yes, nothing has changed. Everything that we have shared was nothing but a _mistake! _Everything was forced with you, wasn't it?" Tears spilled over her cheeks, but Byakuya remained stoic, however, he said nothing else. "You are my curse, a shadow I have to live with for the rest of my life; I was a fool to think you could be any different!" Darting around the bed, she quickly dodged Byakuya and fled their room. No, it was _his _room. She couldn't breathe; everything about him was in that room, suffocating her.

Upon reaching the sanctuary of her own room, Hisana burst into sobs as she fell to her knees. "…what am I to do now?"

…

"Lady Hisana…" Tomiko's gentle voice broke through Hisana's murky thoughts. Sorrowful, violate eyes flickered towards the young maid. The woman attempted to smile, because she knew her dear friend was trying to make her feel better by visiting the garden. However, it was no use. That past two days were full of a devastating coldness between herself and Byakuya, and the worst thing about it, Hisana seemed to be the only one torn up over it. "Lady Hisana?" Again, Hisana was brought out from her dark thoughts.

One of Hisana's hands took hold of a flower's stem, almost feeling the life radiating from it. She had planted the garden in hopes of creating something beautiful, in honor of a new beginning. Hisana wanted something to call hers, to have something that could bring her joy, but even her garden was silent. More tears welled up in her eyes, ducking her head. "I'm sorry, Tamiko, but I wish to be alone." Her voice was pleading and soft and Tamiko did not have the heart to refuse her. With a pained glance, the young made bowed, before stepping away and leaving Hisana alone. Once she was by herself, tears fell from her eyes, silent and full of grief.

"_Oopsie! Sorry, Bya-kuuuun!" Yachiru whined, blinking over at the famed Captain Kuchiki. Hisana had thrown her hands over her mouth, eyes wide as his front dripped with powdered sugar, water, and flour. They were all ingredients that Hisana had gathered in order to make treats for Yachiru, a young girl she grew fond of._

_However, the young girl was all too excited, that she had accidently hit her hand on the tray, sending the ingredients flying as if they were on a catapult. It was then that Byakuya had walked in time to be hit with them all, leaving him covered in water and white powder. They young Lord remained unmoving, but Hisana knew that the air around them turned harsh. Waving gently at Yachiru, Hisana smiled. "Mind leaving us for a moment, I'll clean it all up."_

"_Okay, Onee-chan!" Yachiru twirled about, before dancing off and out of sight. Hisana gave Byakuya hesitant look, before reaching for a damp cloth. With a small sigh, Byakuya closed his eyes._

"_My patience for her is waning…"_

_Taking another good look, Hisana blinked, before she let out a small laugh. It always warmed her heart, seeing Byakuya in a state where was not at all intimidating when it came to noble posture. He looked like any other man and that in itself, made Hisana smile. Meeting his curious gaze, she continued to laugh quietly. "Forgive me, it is an amusing sight…" Approaching him, she lifted her hands and began to wipe his face, her violate hues never leaving his stoic, grey eyes. Oh, he had such deep eyes._

"_My darling…"_

Hisana tore the flower from its roots, tossing it to the grass around her, joining the other littered plants and flowers that have been mutilated by her hand. It was all for naught. Hisana betrayed herself, having broken her that she would not feel anything for such a terrible, cruel man. Yet, she had been blinded, terribly so; she failed herself, she should have been more careful! There were no such things as future promise, or anything for that matter. She was a blind fool, thinking they were building something more, but no… it was only she whom fell for that lie. Byakuya did so because he had no choice, while she…

"I am such a fool…"


End file.
